MORAL:  Secrets and Finds
by The Username Found
Summary: Two strangers, Lynn and Rose, wind up finding Voldemort and Quirrell. But whom exactly are the ones in trouble? And what are each of these girl's hiding... Contains two books, co-written with a friend. Rated M to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Book One  Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there, this is a story that my friend and I wrote/writing. As always, I do not own the Harry Potter characters mentioned. Voldemort and Quirrell, whom are in this story act like the ones found in AVPM. . And... that's about it. I would love to hear comments and I should probably mention this story is more or less unedited. **

* * *

><p>It was a cold, dark December 31st evening, about 20 minutes to midnight, two cloaked figures hurried through the snow to a small house at the edge of the valley.<p>

"What the hell is this?" one figure hissed. "I thought you said we would be going to your home?"

"Um... did I say that?" the other figure said tapping their wand to their face, "I don't recall saying such a thing."

"But I don't know this place...Where are we? Is this...ENGLAND?" The first figure threw back her hood as she hopped up and down in a puddle (spraying the other with muck water). She is short with pixie cut light blond hair and gold earrings going around her left ear. Her grey eyes narrowed impatiently

"Well I may have made a wrong turn. But come on, I can _**find**_ a way out of this." replied the other as she pushed down her hood. She was slightly taller then her companion, her medium length hair laying messily on her head. She tilted her head, brown eyes glinting amusedly in the light.

"I certainly hope so, it's cold here. I haven't been in England in years. Forgot the cold..." the first looked around incredulously, "Where are we?"

"I'd say... England," the older girl replied, her grin widening. "In all seriousness though, we're out in the middle of bumble-fuck knows where..."

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be good finders. So find out where we are." The short one shivered and pulled out her wand, 15 inches ebony with dragon heart strings, creating a tiny fire to warm her hands. "You'd think these custom fit robes would keep one a little warmer."

"I know right?" the other girl replied, "The wind just cuts right through you. . . As for me _finding _where we be, I'd rather not... The last Hufflepuff that was big on finding things got knocked off. So, considering my chances, I think I'd better pass."

"Figures you didn't have the stuff to make it in Slytherin, Lynn." Rose Tannaerius sighed and leaned back on the gate and it swung open. "AGH!"

"Careful now." Lynn Manners said capturing the girl by the arm and hoisting her up back to a proper standing position.

"Grr...Damn rusty gate..." Rose brushed off the snow on her robe. "Wait...did you hear something? Like...singing?"

"That... I do hear," replied Lynn tilting her head, as she walked forth past the gate.

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear VOLDEMORT!_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Rose stared at Lynn, "Did they say Voldemort?"

"I believe so, but I find that hard to believe seeing as he was killed by Harry 'Freakin' Potter several month back." Lynn nibbled on the end of her wand looking back and forth between Rose and the house. The girl tucked her wand, a silver lime wood (with a unicorn hair core, and quite flexible) 12 ¼ inches, into her pocket for easy access, though hidden from sight. "Shall we investigate?"

"Oh yes let's." Rose rubbed her hands together and slowly made her way to window that had a soft light coming from it, she crept over and slowly, carefully peeked over the sill...

When out of nowhere, Lynn jumped, crashing through the window with a loud crash as she fell inside with a loud thump. "OH crap that didn't go as planned... Am I bleeding?"

"SHIT!" Rose leaped after Lynn, and beheld a scene of a birthday party...and two devilishly handsome men sitting in stunned silence as they stared at the body of Lynn lying prostrate in front of them. "Uhhhh...We're not here!"

Rose grabbed Lynn's robe and hauled ass back out of the window. "Damn you Hufflepuffs and your stupidity!" Rose smacked herself in the forehead.

"Well, Slytherin, what did you expect us to do? Just slither in?" asked the older girl plucking glass out of her face and hands. "God damn it, I'm bleeding..."

"Ooh, that was clever." Rose glowered.

"Uh, we can hear you, you know..."

The girls looked up to see Voldemort (obviously, this is him, he doesn't have a nose) and some other guy with short brown hair.

Voldemort leaned out the window and grabbed the front of Rose's robe (considering Lynn is sitting on the ground and therefore out of reach) and pulled her closer.

"Who are you and how did you find our super secret hideout?" Voldemort demanded pointing a finger in Rose's face (which pissed her off, a lot) and trying to sound menacing.

"Weeell, when you has a Hufflepuff, nothing is secret for long." Rose dangled in the air.

"FIND!" Lynn exclaimed, sucking at her finger and spitting out the shards of glass. She then glanced around, tsking herself, and murmured lowly, "Sorry, old habit."

"Oookay. I really wish they didn't do that...Anyway, who are you? And what business do you have here!" Voldemort turned back to Rose. The other guy seemed perfectly content in not speaking. "We were in the middle of big, important planning stuff!"

"Oh, like singing 'happy birthday' and eating cake? Put me down!" Rose snarled.

Voldemort, astonished and upset at being ordered around by a minuscule, female; immediately dropped her.

"That's better, I'm Rose Tannaerius." Rose straightened her robes and glared at Voldemort.

"And, I am Lynn. Yep, that is me, bleeding girl, right here..." she said, feeling for her pocket and her eyes closed mournfully, "Can someone help me out... I think I broke my wand from the fall..."

"I'll help you." offered the other guy, climbing out of the now-broken window.

"Quirinus Quirrell, you get back in this house and use the damn door! What the hell is wrong with you?" Voldemort shouted and waved his arms angrily. Quirrell pulled his leg back through the window and was out of sight. Voldemort didn't give him a second glance as he glared at Lynn. "And YOU! Hufflepuff!"

"Yes, sir?" the girl asked, cowering.

"Why the fuck did you jump through the window? What was your plan? What if it didn't shatter? And are you gonna fix the damn thing?" Voldemort raged.

Lynn burst into tears. "I just thought... maybe... I … um was just... going to..." Her voice went into a murmur of apologies, tears, and barely heard explainations that she didn't think the window would actually shatter so she'd just fall back on the ground.

"Oh, uh don't cry...I..."

Right then Rose grabbed Voldemort's ear and wrenched him down to her level.

"OW! BITCH, LET GO! AVADA-" Voldemort withered under Rose's stern glare.

"Say-you're-sorry-right-now-or-else!" Rose spat words out from between clenched teeth.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Voldemort, once again bewildered to be ordered around by such a small female, immediately obeyed.

"Wow, that's a first." Quirrell murmured, amused, by this time coming out the front door.

"Silence, Quirrell, I keel you...and don't tell anyone..."

Rose released her grip and supervised while Quirrell fixed Lynn's wand and wounds. Lynn smiled gratefully over at Quirrell as Voldemort rubbed his ear sulkily and muttered about having a lousy birthday. Lynn wiping stray tears from her cheeks and got up off the snow, now shivering from the cold.

"Now, we are here because we missed our mark while disapparating, apparently someone," Rose jerked her thumb in Lynn's direction. "had cake on the brain...So now we're here."

There was dead silence for a good fifteen seconds.

"So, you guys are still alive?" Rose stared at the two.

"You guys have cake?" Lynn smiled broadly. "Ice cream cake? Cause that was what I was I thinking of."

"Uh, well," Voldemort shuffled his feet. "It is my birthday."

"And I did buy the cake from DQ," replied Quirrell rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you _do_have ice cream cake." grinned Lynn, clapping her hands in excitement, having forgotten she had flew through a window not minutes before.

"And, we couldn't invite anyone else, because they're either dead or in Azkaban..." Voldemort tapped his chin with his wand.

"So?" Rose cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well what he is trying to say, perhaps, if you'd like, you girls could come in for a slice."

"A slice of cake or like knife?" asked Lynn demonstrating her throat being slashed. "Cause either one sounds dandy. Though I opt for cake, please."

"Uh, is she insane?" He whispered behind his hand.

"Isn't any Hufflepuff who joins the DEA?" Rose smiled.

"The what?" Voldemort asked as they all went inside.

"The Death Eaters of America." explained Rose matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know I had a branch there!"

"If you had known you may have listened to us and killed Potter with a gu-" Lynn started to say but her mouth quickly was covered by Quirrell's hand as he said sternly, "No reason to give out your ideas. Please -Lynn was it?- don't give him any ideas on how to kill Harry Potter."

"No, no it's alright, I've, uh, given up all thoughts of murdering that Potter boy." Murmured Voldemort as he opened the door for them. Rose nodded and slipped inside followed by Lynn, Quirrell, and finally Voldemort closed the door after himself. They all sat down and Quirrell started to serve cake while Rose took a look at Lynn's wand.

"See, this is why we don't jump through windows without a plan." Rose waved her own wand and Lynn's wand pulled itself together.

Lynn, barely paid attention as she snarfed down some cake. After shoving a large portion of cake, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk the girl gurgled out what could only be presumed as a thank you. Though it sounded like, "Mrahrug Ruuuu!"

"Your welcome." Rose smiled and started to tuck into her own cake. "So, for being so secret, you sure invited us in right away. Kinda defeats the purpose of being secret if everyone is allowed in."

"Well, your Dark Marks gave you away." Voldemort gestured vaguely while swallowing.

"Uh, you didn't see them." Rose blinked astonished.

"True, but I sensed them when we got close, and you addressed me in Parseltongue, by accident, I think." Voldemort shrugged and returned his attention to his cake.

Lynn glanced over at Voldemort confused. "And you aren't the least bit worried you have someone speaking Parseltongue? Well... I can too see." Lynn squeezed her eyes tightly trying to recall a phrase she had heard Rose say once upon a time. "Si-ah-hu-sea-eth?" The older girl opened her eyes, looking over hopeful. "Did I do it right?"

"Good try Lynn, but I wouldn't call the snake or person a pink koala bear sandwich. Plus, you need to have a snake or another Parseltongue around in order for it to actually work. Watch." Rose turned to Voldemort and stared at him intently, then she started to hiss.

At first Voldemort looked amused, then uncomfortable, then he blushed. Quirrell and Lynn watched, Quirrell was astounded by Voldemort's reaction more than the event in itself, and Lynn was amused with the knowledge that her small friend was using her skills of dirty talk.

Quirrell rubbed the back of his neck vaguely aware of what was being said (due to him having been a horcrux for Voldemort before they found a way to give him his body once more) and turned over to Lynn who had burst into a small fit of giggles. He felt his eyebrow lift as he watched her giggling form turn to look over at him still chuckling amused.

"Voldemort blushed, Voldemort blushed," said the girl, grinning at the thought as she took out a small muggle device _- what where they called... ah yes, camera phones or something -_ and quickly put it back down on her lap looking quite pleased with herself.

Voldemort shifted in his seat, watching Lynn, "What was that?" Lynn only smiled back mysteriously.

Rose smiled leaning on her fist and smiled, "I didn't think the Dark Lord got excited so easily. You've never been with a woman, have you?"

"WHAT? Yes I have, ask Bella- oh, wait she's dead..." Voldemort rubbed his knees uncomfortably. "Well, uh, not in the sense that I uh, um"

"You're a virgin?" Lynn tossed in, tilting her head slowly in his direction.

Quirrell stared in astonishment at him (apparently being a horcrux didn't mean you're privy to everything). Lynn laughed harder, falling onto the floor. Voldemort blinked and nodded his head slowly, staring at the floor resignedly.

"Wow, so it is true." Rose blinked and kept eating.

"This is the worst birthday ever..." muttered Voldemort.

"Oh, don't say that," Lynn whined. "Look look I deleted the picture. Does that may your birthday just a bit more … less crappy?"

"A little, but don't tell anyone, 'kay? I mean getting Bellatrix to back off a bit was hard enough, I don't' want anyone to know..."

Quirrell's eyes widened slightly at the announcement. He had always seemed so all-knowing of all of that stuff. For merlin's sakes, Voldemort had wanted to get Quirrell himself laid. The ex-professor felt his cheeks flame up slightly. That meant they were both were... Oh man, that is awkward.

"Fair enough, so presents time!" Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "Usually we celebrate your birthday anyway, but since we're here I guess you can have this."

Rose waved her wand and a small paper wrapped box appeared in front of Voldemort.

"For me?" Voldemort picked it up and shook it. He tore off the paper and opened the box. :"Oh, a copy of _She's All That_! How did you know!"

"Well. I may have seen it ahead of time." Lynn tossed in, and she puffed out her chest in slight pride, "And I _found_ it. Actually no, Rose did."She then felt around in her pockets pulled out a small wrapped package. "It isn't much but... here!" She thrust the gift at him.

Voldemort opened it slowly finding it empty.

"I got you AIR!"Lynn clapped her hand to her mouth as he tipped the box upside down. Then her face went all serious if not slightly crestfallen, "Okay, I actually didn't get anything to put in the box and I just remembered that I- OH! Here, I think this was suppose to be in that box."

As she felt her pockets once again, pulling out some condoms. Quirrell gasped at the sight of them, blushing a bit. "Oopsie not that, um, um... Goddamn it I lost your present? How about I give you Rose, does that work?"

"WHAT THE FU-" Lynn clamped her hand on Rose's mouth.

"Uh, I'm not so sure she wants to-" Voldy blushed again. Lynn laughed and shook her head, obviously thinking for Rose at this point.

"No, no she's fine she just- OW!" Lynn leaped back and rubbed her hand where a bite mark started to swell up. Lynn yelled, glaring at Rose, "She bit me, did you see that! She bit me. And it really hurts."

"Well don't be getting yourself in those situations," Quirrell chided as he rose out of his seat and looked at her hand from a safe distance. He tapped her hand with his wand and Lynn looked in awe as the mark began to disappears, "It will be fine."

"Not that I wouldn't want to belong to the Dark Lord," Rose wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her robe. "But don't go trying to sell me off because you forgot a present. Now back to the party, which keeps getting weirder..."

"Right, um." Voldemort blinked expectantly up at Quirrell.

Quirrell handed him a large box. Inside was a pair of Rollerblades. He smiled, shrugging as he said. "We haven't gone out yet and you promised we'd go."

"OH OH!" waved Lynn falling over from the frantic waving. "Can we go! Can we go?"

"Lynn! It isn't polite to invite oneself to things that are obviously planned for the future, in fact, we should be going now." Rose stood up from the table.

"But, but-" Lynn said, tearfully as she grabbed onto Quirrell (the closest of the two boys), "Please can I stay. I swear I'll be good. Pwweeeeaasssee?" She asked flashing puppy dog eyes

and from all her flailing almost made Quirrell tip over as her sugar rush peaked to an all time high.

"I don't-"

"PWEASE!"

"You'd have to ask Voldemort." Quirrell said sighing.

"No, she'd have to ask me, Voldemort doesn't have enough jurisdiction here." Rose said with finality.

"First off, I may be a virgin, but I have plenty of juris-dick-tion, or whatever." Voldemort stood up indignantly. "And as your Dark Lord, I say that you both mush clean and cook for us for such an insult as to say that I, Lord Voldemort, have no juris-dick-tion." Voldemort put one of his feet on his chair and struck a triumphant pose.

"Well if it goes by virginity status, I be in the same boat as you too..." said Lynn her voice low as she glanced over at Voldemort and then looking over at Rose. "Can we stay? Can we stay?" The older girl crinkled her nose, "But if we got to do chores screw that... I hate chores."

"Um, I just ordered you to do it." Voldemort deflated.

"I suppose that means we have to stay, but this little shack sucks, we'll take you to our place, in America. You can at least go outside, Americans weren't aware of what went down here, among other things..." Rose sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Well, let's go."

Rose made her way to the door and Lynn bounced after her.

"Um, did they just turn that around so that we'd be the ones being kidnapped?" Voldy glanced at Quirrell.

Quirrell looked at Voldemort and then at the two girls and back at his best friend. "I think they have." He said rather confused.

"It will be fun. I swears!" Lynn's voice called back to them.

"Well, works for me!" Voldemort raced out to the street, with Quirrell running after him.

"This time, I'll be in charge of disapparating." Rose held out her hand and they all gathered around her. "Okay, here we go."

And they were gone.


	2. Book One Chapter 2

**Author Notes: No owny Harry Potter. Love to hear reviews.**

* * *

><p>"TADA!" Exclaimed Lynn, motioning over at the house with a wide grin. She grasped onto Quirrell's arm. "So what do you think?"<p>

Quirrell glanced over at the girl on his arm and then back at the large home in awe.

"It's not much, but welcome to Tannearius Manor. A small bit of my inheritance." Rose wandered up to the front steps. "Me casa es su casa, or whatever the hell they say in Germany..."

"Whoa, this is way better than your house, Qui-" Voldemort froze, "Hey, where are my presents? Did we leave them all the fucking way in England? Damn!"

Voldemort slid down into the pit of despair. Rose sighed sympathetically.

"Accio birthday shit." Rose held up her hand and caught the stuff out of the air.

"Oh, I could've done that..." Voldemort took the presents.

"Don't mention it." Rose unlocked the door. "Here we are."

Quirrell was tugged inside by Lynn who had somehow managed to get a hold of his hand as she began pulling him up the stairs and inside the house. He blushed when she spun around to face him, almost bumping into him while she turned around. _Was she actually hitting on him? _

Having being single most of his life, he wasn't sure for certain. And he didn't want to presume so if she actually actually that way with anyone. _She did fly through a window earlier. _Quirrell was so lost in his own mind that he didn't see Lynn hiding her pleased smile as she took a step back to look over at Rose and Voldemort whom were just getting inside.

"What are you doing, Lynn? You're going to wrench his arm out of it's socket. And wipe your shoes." Rose closed the door. Voldemort whistled as he looked around the huge interior.

"Wow, this place is huge. It's all yours?" Voldemort grinned as Rose nodded.

"Yep, this is Rose's. My house is up the road a bit, but I spend more time here then there." said Lynn as she quickly removed her shoes, and magically hovered them over to a small welcome mat. Her shoes began to wipe themselves on the mat. A sly, almost embarrassed grin crossed her face. "I tend to make big explosions with experimental potions and whatnot... But, but! It's mostly when my mum comes over that I do that to just get her out the door faster." She rolled her eyes. "I don't quite care for angry me or annoyed me when she is around. I much rather the me-me."

Quirrel studied the girl, saying. "So there are other sides to you then, hyper and rather rash? I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Gryffendor."

"I-" Lynn said pointing herself, "Wouldn't belong there. I have much more traits to that of the Hufflepuff house. Like being kind and loyal- yeah..."

"Right, and my whole family was in Slytherin, so it made sense for me to be put in there, besides, the Gryfindors annoyed the hell out of me." Rose slid out of her travel cloak and held out a hand for the others' cloaks.

"Whole family you say?" Voldemort handed her his own cloak and wandered farther into the foyer.

"Yes, all eight of them. I'm the youngest of seven children."

"Seven?" Quirrell said as he looked at a mirror that didn't show a reflection, but it did show a sunny meadow that unicorns frolicked about in. "That's a lucky number."

"Yes, and luck would have it that I'm the only one still around." Rose stashed the robes in a closet that hung the robes up itself.

"How'd that happen?" Quirrell poked the mirror.

"Well, Hodrous tried to tame trolls, Kysis fell asleep in a cupboard and it transported him somewhere unknown, Barin was mauled by a thestral (which incidentally is why I can see them now), Minatte married a centaur and we haven't seen her since, and the twins, Siluliah and Tiluliah, went off in search of a cure for the common cold and since they haven't shown up, I'd say their still looking."

"So, they aren't necessarily dead." Voldemort leaned on a chair, which got up and walked away.

"No, but just about." Rose started to walk to the end of the foyer and pushed open the door. "This is the kitchen, oh, watch out for pixies."

"They tend to bite." Lynn said, matter-of-factly, as her shoes floated back her way. She put them back on her feet and nodded over towards the stairs. "Upstairs be the bedrooms..."

_Is she, inferring what I think she's inferring? _Quirrell felt his cheeks heat up and Lynn giggled.

"Lynn, why don't you give them a tour while I see about some food? I'm sure you'll enjoy showing off our stuff." Rose disappeared into the kitchen, which exploded with high-pitched squeals and fizzing. (No, she is not cooking the pixies 8D)

"Oh, oh, follow me then," grinned Lynn, walking towards a door to her right. "Follow me!" she said excitedly waving them in. It was a dinning room with random nick-knacks and moving photographs. A small cackling fireplace stood behind her.

Lynn turned her attention on the two boys. "This is the dining room and that way-" She jabbed her finger to the only other door in the room, besides the one they had just all entered, where they could still hear squealing, "-leads to the kitchen."

"Very nice." Voldemort picked up a whistling sock and started to examine it before it disappeared. "This house is odd..."

"Ah, but that is the beauty of it." Lynn replied. "And we haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet." She motioned for the door. "So if you guys want we can move over towards the living room. There are more fun findings over there."

Lynn slipped passed, Quirrell whom was quietly looking at the photos, and held open the door for the guys. She smiled brightly nodding over to a door in the opposite end of the hallway. She walked over opening it to an room that held plush couches and a warm fireplace. There was two bookshelves near the door. In the bookshelves there weren't many books at all, maybe a few old dusty textbooks, but there were strange silver instruments that played different pitches to the same song, creating a harmony of music that was actually quite pleasant. In the corner by one of the overstuffed chairs was a large grey owl that appeared to be snoozing, or dead; it was hard to tell.

"Well, this is cozy." Voldemort leaning forward to poke the owl, which ruffled it's feathers and peered irritably at him. "Could've sworn that was just clever taxidermy..."

Lynn laughed. "No, he's real."

Quirrell looked around. "I agree. it is very cozy. But you don't seem to have many books."

"Oh, those are all in the library." Lynn beamed.

"You have a library?" Quirrell asked, looking over at Lynn and she nodded.

"Yes, Rose and I have so many books, that we had to dedicate an entire room to reading. Come on! I have to show you that next." She grabbed his arm, pulling Quirrell (whom yelped loudly for Voldemort to help him, who just smiled and followed them) out of the room.

A door, that Quirrell could have swore hadn't been there before, laid out next to the door to the dining room. Lynn dragged him over and opened the door wide, so that both boys could see a large room overflowing with books of many sizes and colors.

In a corner stood a few comfortable chairs, next to a corner table (having a few books on it) with a light on it. There was a desk that had some parchment flowing on the dark wood and a pair of knitting needles making a sweater on the chair.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lynn asked, her brown eyes sparkling as she twirled inside the room.

"Yeah, there's so many books, I didn't know anyone read this much, besides Quirrell." Voldemort picked up a book marked _Things to Find!: A Hufflepuff's Biography_.

"So many books." Quirrell whispered touching some of the nearby shelves. "I am very impressed. But how do you find anything?"

"Oh, oh, you use this." She said rushing over to the parchment and rustled through that. She picked up a small cube and tossed it over at him.

"What do you do?"

"Just say the book you are looking for. Well I suppose you could do that with a summoning charm, but with that, you can tell it a phrase from the book, a certain author, a certain title, color of the book, number of pages it has, genre, or anything you can think of related to the book in question. Or if you don't know what you are looking for it can help you find something."

"That's amazing." grinned Quirrell.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Lynn said, looking pleased. "It can find stuff besides books too but Rose tells me to keep it in this room lest I lose it."

"Yes, I can see how that would be a concern..." Voldemort picked up another book called _Plotting For Dummies_.

"Well it is one of a kind," Lynn said when Quirrell handed back the cube to her. She played with it in her hands a smile crossing her face as she spoke. "And it can find anything. Horcruxes, magical creatures, any item or thing really..."

"Say, wha?" Voldemort dropped the book and stared at her.

"It can find Horcuxes?" Lynn said tilting her head as she put back the grey cube on her desk and looked over at Voldemort. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah! What if Potter had something like that? No wonder he found my Horcruxes so quickly!" Voldemort smacked his forehead.

"More like him being a horcrux helped him zone in on them," Lynn said softly.

"He was a horcrux? That would explain a bit..." Voldemort rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...funny he wasn't as good looking as me."

"At least that is all behind you. Right, Voldemort?" Quirrell said glancing nervously over at Voldemort.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yes Quirrell. That's all behind me now." Voldemort patted Quirrell on the shoulder reassuringly. "Just musing over past events...that's all. Okay?"

"Okay, just making sure." Quirrell smiled, before looking over at Lynn who was shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Oh, yes." Lynn said, "To the bedrooms! Away!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS HUNGRY?" Rose's voice echoed from the kitchen, somehow.

"YEAH!" Lynn squealed back.

"How'd she do that?" Voldemort asked Quirrell.

"Oh, I can answer that." Lynn said, walking over to the wall and pushing on it, revealing a small window that showed the kitchen area with Rose rummaging through the cabinets. "Tada!"

Lynn backed away from the window so as the boys could take a look and smiled to herself. "In any case I say the tour will be on hold cause I am pretty hungry. What about you two?"

"I suppose I am a little peckish." Voldemort walked over to inspect the window by putting his head through it."Whatta 'bout you, Quirrell?"

"I am a bit." said Quirrell gesturing towards the door. "Shall we go eat then?"

"Good, I had the pixies working overtime. We'll eat in the living room, since the dining room is overrun with whistling socks at the moment. Lynn, make sure you shut the window, don't want my pixies getting away." Rose bustled about loading trays with sandwiches and pitchers and goblets.

"The pixies do the housework? Curiouser and curiouser..." Voldemort made for the door.

"Got the window," Lynn declared shutting it. She followed Voldemort and Quirrell out the door and made the way to the living room with the boys. She was humming to herself as she waited for Rose when they entered the room, plopping herself on one of the chairs with an amused grin.

"I have cucumber and tuna sandwiches and some Pumpkin Juice, imported from England, unless you'd prefer some Mead, which I also have here." Rose passed around the plates and goblets. "In answering your question yes, the pixies do most of the work, but only in the kitchen. I trained them to cook and wash dishes, they do have a tendency to be unruly though."

"I see," Voldemort took a cucumber sandwich and poured himself some mead.

Lynn grabbed a sandwich and began munching on it quietly. Quirrell took a seat next to her and poured himself some Pumpkin Juice.

"This is a very, er, unusual house you have here." Voldemort took a bite of his sandwich. "I can only imagine what it was like with nine people occupying it."

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Actually quite the opposite, my family was more of a scholarly bunch. We spent our time inventing new curses and thing like that." Rose sipped her mead. "We also enjoyed travel, it was rare for all nine of us to be in the house at the same time."

"So what about yourself?" asked Quirrell, turning to Lynn.

"Oh, not much. Brother is away working with Dragons and sister is still at Hogwarts, and is the best Ravenclaw Chaser." Lynn said shrugging. "Mum pesters me. Pops is along for the ride."

"Reasons why she's here instead of there." murmured Rose.

"Exactly." said Lynn raising her drink slightly.

"You know, you told us about your siblings, but what about your parents?" Voldemort looked over his fourth sandwich at Rose.

Rose set her goblet down, stood up, and left muttering something about going to the bathroom.

"You had to go down that route, did you?" Lynn murmured.

"What? I just asked a question." Voldemort stared puzzled at the door."I figured since we were revealing my big secrets all morning, I could ask a simple question...so, what happened to them?"

Lynn shrugged. "Not sure. I just know not to ask." She glanced over at the door. "You may want to go check on her... in any case."

Voldemort sighed and set down his sandwich. "Alright, where is the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, first door to your left."

"Right, thanks. I'll be back, soon, I hope." Voldemort stood up and went out the door."You'll be alright, Quirrell?"

"I'll be fine." Quirrell replied.

"Yeah, he's in perfectly capable hands." Lynn said, nodding.

Voldemort walked cautiously up the stairs, he had seen enough of this house to know not to rush around, he found the only door on the floor that was locked with magic, so he assumed it was the bathroom. He knocked tentatively. "Rose?"

"Voldemort, get away from that door." came a muffled voice from beyond the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was such a touchy subject."

"Go the hell away."

"Come on, Rose...I just want to talk. Hm?" Voldemort leaned on the door jamb.

"..." There was a soft thump on the other side of the door, Rose was sitting on the floor, now.

"What happened to them?" Voldemort slid down to the floor too, listening intently.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then don't. Just come out, okay?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because now I look like an emotional wreck, which is incredibly embarrassing."

"I'm sure no one will say nothing."

"That's a double negative, that means someone will say something."

"Ugh, Rose you know what I meant. Now, come out of there."

"...Is that an order, my Lord?"

Voldemort sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, for all intended purposes, that was an order."

The magic lock disappeared and the door slowly opened. Rose stood there, hair ruffled and red-eyed. "There, I'm out, ya happy?" She glared up at him while frantically rubbing her cheeks on her sleeve.

Voldemort stared at her. "Um, well not happy in the sense of making you cry, but..."

"I'm not crying! There's dust everywhere, damn house elves, not good for-"

Rose's eyes widened as Voldemort wrapped his arms around her gently.

"It's okay, I understand." He said softly, smoothing down her hair.

Rose went rigid for a moment, ready to shove him off, but then she felt herself melting. Voldemort held her for a while longer, then he pulled back, "Now why don't we go make sure that Quirrell's still breathing, eh?"

"R-Right." Rose followed Voldemort, bewildered by what just transpired.

Meanwhile back in the living, we shall take a time warp to find out what happened in the five minutes that passed since Voldemort left the room!

Quirrell glanced over at the door and then turned back towards Lynn who was finishing off her sandwich.

"So..."

"Tell me about yourself." Lynn asked leaning forward.

"Well, I was in Ravenclaw. I took a year off being a teacher to travel the world and wound up with the Dark Lord attached my soul- and the back of my head-" Quirrell said tapping his chin as Lynn leaned absorbed with everything he was telling her. "I came back to teach at Hogwarts. Taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and have been spending my recent days with Voldemort."

"That sounds pretty cool." Lynn said smiling.

"How long have you and Rose been friends?"

"A long time." Lynn laughed, her eyes suddenly growing curious. She moved closer to him. "So, do you got a girlfriend?"

Quirrell blushed. "Um, no."

"Pity." Lynn said with a slight purr in her voice. "You are such a nice catch."

Quirrell felt his cheeks grow hotter. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..." she said, tracing his chest with her fingers. "And to be honest, I wouldn't mind changing that."

Quirrell's eyes grew wide as she began to nuzzle into his neck. He stuttered over his words, "O-oh really."

"Mhm... I like you, Quirrell."

"W-why is th-that?"

"I dunno, but I'd really like to get to know you better, if you wanted to that is." Lynn said with a smirk crossing her face before her expression grew more serious, as she pulled away to study him. Her brown eyes almost depth-less as she spoke truthfully, "If not I'll back off."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, I might have some slight quirks but I'm not going to force a guy to like me if there is no returned love. Not ever again. It's stupid and I'd just get hurt at every turn."

Quirrell looked over at her. He was tempted to ask what exactly happened, but instead turned towards a less touchy subject, asking. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two... -," Lynn stopped noticing her voice becoming a jumble of words. She cleared her throat, " And I just want you to know how I feel. I've just lost potential boyfriends and odd enough a boyfriend because I didn't let them know how I felt. That or, if they did know, I didn't express it enough so they went to others whom could offer them more than I."

"That's horrible!" Quirrell said but Lynn didn't seem to notice as she studied her hands. And after a moment of silence, Lynn said in a hurried whisper. "And I really like you, Quirinus. I'd hate to lose a guy like you."

"But you barely know me."

"Yes, that is true, but from what I've seen you are someone I could... I don't know. But, Quirinus, I just want you to be aware of my intentions." Lynn said, rubbing her arm as she spoke. "My apologize for coming on too strong; I just haven't felt this way for someone before."

Quirrell couldn't help but chuckle. "Strong would be an understatement. You were close to molesting me."

Lynn lowered her head slightly and she bit her lip. Her voice was barely heard by Quirrell as she murmured back, "My apologies."

"It is quite alright." Quirrell said, quickly. "And Lynn."

Lynn looked up, and he noticed tears in her eyes, "Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either." Quirrell said brushing away the forming tears. He wondered what he may have said to upset her, but his mind grew blank. He studied her face, smiling comfortingly. The female smiled back and he let his hand slide back onto his lap.

"I'd like that," Lynn said softly. "A lot actually."

"Good," Quirrell replied leaning back into the couch. "And Lynn."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to try hard. Just be yourself. It's only me."

"Okay," She said nestling into his shoulder. "And Quirrell... thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I see how Voldemort changed so much from when he first started his reign." Lynn said. "It was because of you."

Quirrell opened his mouth to speak when the door opened up and the pair of them turned their attention to the door.

"Well, well, well, what seems to be going on here?" Voldemort put his hands on his hips and smirked slyly at the pair, who hastily sat up. "Great googly moogly, Quirinius, next time I'll leave a chaperon, you rascal."

"What the devil is going on in here?" Rose peeked around Voldemort. "Lynn, will you please control yourself, he isn't a plaything."

Quirrell blushed and started to hastily smooth out his shirt, Lynn muttered, bitterly, "I am perfectly in controlling of myself."

The older girl looked up her emotions changing from bitter and rather uncomfortable to curiousity and playful within seconds as she looked over at the two by the door (and though she had no idea what had conspired between the other two, but just wanted to poke a bit of fun) wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she smiled slyly, "And what happened with you two? I'd love to _find _out."

"Nothing." Rose sauntered casually to her chair and continued to drink, though with more gusto this time, her mead. "What were you two up to?"

"Just chatting." replied Lynn pouring herself some Pumpkin Juice and sipped it casually.


	3. Book One Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Don't own HP**

* * *

><p>The next morning Rose sat at the dining room table, she already eradicated the whistling socks, when Lynn slipped into the door.<p>

"Morning." Rose sipped her tea, startling Lynn.

"Uh, morning." Lynn replied, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before sitting down. She rubbed her temple. "Boys up yet?"

"No, incidentally, why were you moving around so much last night? I heard you in the library, then upstairs, then back to the living room. The voices again?" Rose folded her hands and examined Lynn over her fingertips.

"Yeah, mostly I think they are excited by our visitors." Lynn said. "And I may have thought I heard my name being called so it sent me running..."

"I see, so what were you doing upstairs?" Rose closed her eyes patiently.

"Was going to sleep with Quirrell-" Lynn started to say but glanced at the door wide eyed when Voldemort pushed it open, yawning and scratching his stomach. He wore a pair of over-sized black pj's and looked half asleep.

"You were going to do wha?" Voldemort squinted at Lynn like he had just been thumped in the belly.

"Sleep with Quirrell," Lynn said quickly, "Now if you'd excuse me. I, uh, I am going to find some pep-me up potion..." She left the room, entering the kitchen.

Voldemort looked stunned, "Dude, what the fuck?"

Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Is that what Quirrell meant when he said she wanted to make her intentions know? That crazy moves fast!"

"No, she just likes him."

"LIKES him, fuck, she wanted to sleep with him!" Voldemort waved his arms around in exasperation.

"Maybe, but Lynn is...different." Rose sighed.

"No shit. Quirrell's a sensitive, quiet little-"

At that moment Quirrell shuffled in clutching a stuffed squirrell. "Were you guys talking about me?" He asked, rubbing an eye with a free hand.

"Uh, see? See what I'm talking about? Look at him! He's fucking adorable, she's gonna take his innocence!" Voldemort gestured up and down at Quirrell. "And I can't live with that!"

Quirrell looked over at Voldemort with a confused look. "Okay? Your welcome?"

Voldemort wrapped his arms protectively around Quirrell, covering his ears, "She can't do that to him! He's too young for that sort thing! His innocent, virgin ears are now scarred for life!"

"Uh, Voldemort, you're a virgin too." Rose stifled a giggle.

"Bu- that's besides the point! Quirrell so innocent, he covers his eyes when he showers, for goodness sake! He never even saw himself naked until I attached myself to his soul!"

"Really?" Rose snickers.

"I _find_ that hard to believe." Lynn said coming back with a goblet.

"You shut up, you, you, pedophile!" Voldemort backed up with Quirrell in tow.

"Well that is a new one," Lynn said, with a sigh. "And may I ask why you are calling me a pedo?"

"Just keep your hands off his man parts, or else, you whore!" Voldemort put Quirrell behind himself, pointing accusingly at her. "He is too young for your shenanigans, back off and take a step back!"

Rose calmly watched the scene, lazily waving her wand and muttering, "It's too early for this shit."

"Um, I am a virgin, so I can't be a whore." Lynn said sipping her potion, feeling quite drained from lack of sleep. What she was on the third? fifth day now? No, it had to be longer then that, since the potion wasn't working too great. "Plus I agree, it is too early in the morning for this, plus I am to exhausted to fight with you over things I have no idea what caused you to grow this upset... I mean seriously."

"I-I, uh, hm...How did we get on this subject anyway?" Voldemort released Quirrell and sat down, now totally drained from his tirade. Quirrell sat down with a nervous glance at Voldemort.

"I don't know..." Quirrell said, clearing his throat. "So how'd everyone sleep?"

"Like the dead." Rose sighed.

"I hate all of you..." Voldemort moaned from where his head was buried in his arms. "Except Quirrell..."

"What about you, Lynn." asked Quirrell politely.

"Oh," Lynn said draining the potion before saying, blankly, "I didn't."

"You didn't?" Quirrell asked confused.

"Lynn is a chronic insomniac." Rose poured Voldemort some tea.

"Ever since...what almost a year ago?" Lynn sighed. "My brother still doesn't look at me the same way."

"..." Voldemort, after considering what just was revealed about Lynn's character, chose not to comment. (Or rather what he thought was her character)

Quirrell on the other hand, ask curiously, "Why what happened a year ago?"

"Something I wouldn't wish on my darkest of enemies. Two years... Two fucking years I can't remember," Lynn said laying her head on the table, moaning, "I'm so tired."

"So, now that that's out of the way, what should we do today?" Rose calmly patted Lynn's head and passed her some tea.

"We could see a movie," Quirrell threw in, glancing over at Lynn worriedly.

"I was thinking of something more aesthetic, like a walk or we could go down to the park and jinx small children." Voldemort lifted his head up.

"Yes, we could do that, and we have a roller-rink, so Voldemort can break in his new skates." Rose took out a scrap of parchment and started to jot down notes.

"That sounds like fun," Lynn said, pulling herself off the table and sipped a bit of the tea.

"Right, I'll get out the family broomsticks and Lynn, grab everyone's cloaks." Rose strode out of the room with Lynn close behind. "We can get breakfast at this little cafe down the road.

"They always make the best hot chocolates." Lynn said her voice carrying, "And Rose can you explain to me why Voldemort was making such a racket."

Voldemort sat watching Quirrell sipping his tea. "Quirrell, Quirrell, Quirrell. My little Quirinius."

"Yes, Voldemort?" Quirrell smiled at Voldemort.

"You little Casanova, you. All this time you were holding out on me. Making me think I had to pick up chicks for you. Now I know your secret." Voldemort smiled and patted Quirrell's head gently.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you." Quirrell said, confused.

"You've got that girl so hot for you, she's burning up the chair.." Voldemort chuckled softly.

Quirrell blushed a deep red and clutched his stuffed squirrel. "Why do you say that, Voldemort?"

"That right there! You get ten times more adorable when you blush like that. Fuck, I'd do you in a heart beat. I-If I was a girl, I mean." Now Voldemort blushed, though out of embarrassment. The two stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Boys, we're leaving in twenty minutes!" Rose called from the stairs.

"Okay!" Voldemort shouted back.

"So, I'm going to get changed... You stay here..." Quirrell said. "I'm going to my room. No following now." He zipped out of the room, fully knowing but just wanted to deal payback to Voldemort for treating him like a child. He was a grown man was he not!

"Quirrell, that was hypothetical! I-I'm not gay! I like bitches!" Voldemort whined as he dashed to his own room.

Rose and Lynn buckled under hysterical, muffled giggles.

"Oh my gawd, that was hilarious!" Rose wiped away mirth-tears and put the recording device back in her pocket. "This is good blackmail material."

"Not every day you get that on the Dark Lord." laughed Lynn. "Poor Quirrell though. I hope he knows he was only kidding."

"I think he does, but you gotta admit, that was frickin' hilarious." Rose straightened up and went back to the kitchen.

Today Rose was dressed in a crimson robe that had buttons from navel to neck and split at the waist, her tall leather boots were knee- high, and a snake headband. Lynn was wearing a black robe with an under color that showed of yellow. It had a hood that's inside was the same color as the underside of the robe. She wore black boots and was fiddling with her wand will she waited for the boys to come down. Fifteen minutes went by.

"Boys, if you aren't down here in five minutes, we will come up there and tickle you, whether you are dressed or not is entirely up to you." Rose warned.

_**Meanwhile-**_

Quirrell paniced and started throwing on any article of clothing he could find.

Voldemort smiled, sprawled out on the bed, buck-naked, "Come and get it."

As if knowing his plan, Rose yelled, "I'll send Lynn!"

"EEEKK!" Voldemort shrieked and pulled on his boxers.

"Wild Lynn appearing soon!" giggled the older girl.

"I'M DRESSED! DAMN YOU! I'M DRESSED!" Voldemort pulled on a black sweatshirt as he flew out of the room, smacking into a frazzled Quirrell.

"Three... Twoo... Two and a half men... Onee..." Lynn called out.

"Out of my fucking way, Quirrell, every man for himself!" Voldemort shoved Quirrell out of his way and leaped down the stairs. Quirrell was following quickly after him in the midst of a panic attack.

"An- Oh look, here they are." giggled Lynn, pointing at the two frazzled men rushing down the stairs in utter panic. Quirrell was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a blue T-shirt and had his wand stuffed in his front pocket.

"Is that a wand in your pocket," Lynn asked teasingly. She raised her eyebrow, bursting into a fit of giggles, "Or are you just happy to see me."

Voldemort hastily took Quirrell's wand and put it in the back pocket. Quirrell tugged on his shirt nervously. "Uh, no."

"Shall we?" Rose handed out broomsticks to everyone.

"Right let's go." Voldemort mounted his broom and glared at Lynn.

"Oh, Quirinius, that broom isn't working, but you can ride with Lynn." Rose took the broom from Quirrell.

"I don't bite." Lynn said, with a soft smile.

"NO! He will ride my broom and noone else's!" Voldemort pointed at Lynn.

They all stared at Voldemort. "Uh, I didn't mean that quite the way I said it..."

"Oookay." Rose turned and opened the door.

"I'm not gay!" Voldemort shouted.

"Fine, he gets your broom." Lynn shrugged, making it sound dirty as she said before leaving, "But I gets to ride him the way back,"

"You sick twisted whore!" Voldemort ran after them.

Quirrell shrugged, either not really catching what Lynn said or perhaps not caring, and followed Voldemort outside.

_**Later...**_

"And here we are." Rose slipped her broom back into her robe. She walked calmly into the cafe and took a seat in a booth. Voldemort slid into the spot next to her. Quirrell and Lynn took the opposite spaces. A waitress came and gave them menus.

"Thanks," Lynn said, looking over the menu, her eyes darting back and forth from page to page, before glancing over at the rest of the group. "So what you all getting? I'm personally having some french toast and hot chocolate."

"A waffles with some hashbrowns."

"I think I'll have an omelet." Voldemort set his menu aside.

"Definitely eggs and bacon with hash browns." Rose pulled out a napkin and set it on her lap.

Lynn scrunched up her nose. "Ew."

"What you don't like egg?" Quirrell asked.

"No, I usually get eggs... Just today is a day I don't like them." Lynn said softly.

"Odd, aren't you?" Voldemort scanned the dessert menu.

"Quiet Tom." Rose took the dessert menu from him. "No dessert after breakfast, you'll get an upset tummy."

Voldemort went rigid. "What did you call me?"

"Your name is Tom is it not?" Rose coolly held the dessert menu out of reach as Voldemort made a snatch for it.

"No one calls me 'Tom"! My name is Vol-"

"How y'all doin' today?" The waitress smacked her gum and held onto a pad of paper.

"Just fine, I'll have the eggs and bacon with hash browns and an orange juice. Lynn?"

"French toast with a hot chocolate, please." Lynn said with a pleasent smile.

"And I'll have some waffles with a side of hash browns. With a coffee, black." Quirrell gathered the menus.

"And you?" The waitress tapped her pencil on the table.

"Um..." Voldemort stared blankly at her.

"What d'ya want to eat, Tom?" Rose nudged him in the ribs.

"Oof! Uh, I want an omelet, and coffee, five sugars and three creams." Voldemort glared at Rose as she walked away.

"You said creams."Lynn giggled, leaning on Quirrell, though went unnoticed by everyone.

"Don't call me 'Tom'. Such a common name..." Voldemort traced the mug-circles on the table.

"Nothing wrong with that." Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Easy for you to say, Rose...oh."

"My siblings names are Hondrous, Kysis, Barin, Minatte, Siluliah and Tiluliah, and my parents names were Satara and Romulous...don't talk to me about common names." Rose narrowed her eyes, "Besides there's nothing wrong with 'Tom', I like it."

Voldemort blinked, leaning closer to her, "You do?"

"Yes." Rose leaned in.

"Guys, I'd hate to ruin your moment but," Quirrell pointed at Lynn who was asleep. Her head on his shoulder. "What should we do about this?"

"Hm? Oh, just leave her." Rose sat back in her seat.

Voldemort shot death-stares at Quirrell, for ruining his moment, then at Lynn, for being Lynn. "She's doing that on purpose..."

"Doing what on purpose?" Rose stared at him.

"Don't you see? This is her plan! She 'falls asleep' on Quirrell and BAM! she hits second base without poor Quirrell being aware of what's going on! I must stop her!" Voldemort leaned forward over the table.

"What are you talking about Voldemort?" Quirrell said swatting him away with his only usable arm. "Let her sleep. The poor girl is exhausted, can't you see it, Voldemort, she's not planning anything. Rose, you said she is an insomniac, when is the last time she actually slept."

"Hm...about a week ago, I think." Rose grabbed the back of Voldemort's sweatshirt, forcing him back into his seat. "Tom, behave, you make a scene in here and I'll ground you for a month. Gods, I can't take you anywhere."

Voldemort crossed his arms and brooded, "You can't ground the Dark Lord.", until the waitress came with the food.

"Here ya go." She passed out the dishes at which time, Lynn's head snapped up in full alertness.

"Foods here? Wow that was fast." Lynn said, glancing in awe of the food in front of her.

"Lynn, you've been passed out for almost ten minutes. Oh, and you drooled on Quirinius's shirt." Rose pointed her fork in Quirrell's direction.

"Did I?" Lynn asked rubbing the back of her neck, before looking over at Quirrell, rather embarrassed. "Er, sorry about that. I don't often fall asleep in public."

"See, she practically ate his shoulder, now do you think I'm being silly?"

"Tom, you're making a scene." Rose quietly ate her eggs.

"But, Rose, I-"

"Do I have to start counting? Quirinius is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Now eat

your breakfast."

Voldemort sat back down, ate his omelet, but not without grumbling.

"Yeah, he's a big boy!" Lynn said sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Lynn, don't add to the problem." Rose sipped her orange juice.

"Sorry," the older girl replied lowering her head as she began eating her waffles quietly.

"Can I ask why exactly, Voldemort began feeling the need to defend my virtue?" Quirrell asked finally.

"Never mind, Quirinius, that matter has been taken care of, right, Tom?" Rose poked Voldemort in the ribs again.

"Ow, er, yes...it has." Voldemort sulkily finished his food.

"Um, okay?" Quirrell said still confused on the whole matter.

The waitress came back with the bill. "So, who gets the bill?"

"She does." Voldemort pointed at Rose.

The waitress smiled and handed Rose the bill, "Well, usually the boyfriend pays." and walked away.

Voldemort whipped out his wand, Rose grabbed his sweatshirt. "Please, please let me kill her..."

"You're grounded!" Rose pulled him back down to the seat.

"What? Why?"

"Tom, I warned you, now shut up or I'll take away your wand."

Voldemort gasped, clutching his wand. (Interpret this any fucking way you want X3)

Quirrell covered his mouth smirking into it, amused that the Dark Lord had gotten grounded. He was tempted to say something more, but just instead watched in total amusement. Lynn did less to hide her amusement, as her laughter trinkled through the area.

"Okay, on to the park. Come along children." Rose stood and led the way back outside.

"Why am I always the one in trouble?" Voldemort muttered.

"Maybe because you are causing trouble?" Lynn tossed in and Quirrell had to bit his lip from laughing.

"Ergh...Quirrell stop that." Voldemort thumped Quirrell's arm, none too gently.

"OW! That hurts you know," Quirrell said rubbing his arm. He smacked him back.

"THEY'RE FIGHTING!" Lynn yelled.

Rose sighed, turned around and walked up to the three, grabbed ahold of Quirrell's hair and Voldemort's ear, and jerked her hands down, hard.

"OW!" Voldemort yelped.

"OW! He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it! Tom, say you're sorry." Rose let Quirrell go.

"No..." Voldemort tried to wrench her hand off of his ear.

"Now, Tom."

"No! He deserved it!" Voldemort grimaced as Rose let go.

"Okay then, we're going home. Mount up, people." Rose pulled out her broom.

"What? But-" Voldemort got all wide-eyed.

"Nice going, _Tom_." Lynn muttered, with a drawn out sigh.

"But-" Voldemort started to cry.

"Thanks Voldemort..." Quirrell said, rolling his eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" Voldemort grabbed Rose's robe. "There I said it, see? I'm sorry!"

"No, now don't make another scene. Quirinius, you'll ride Tom's broom, Tom you'll come with me. Lynn, you can take Quirinius to the park if you wish. I'm taking Tom home."

"You get 'em girl," Lynn said with a teasing laugh. "Come on Quirrell."

"Lynn, he is being punished!" Rose shouted as they took off. "Humph, come along, Tom."

By this time Voldemort is a weeping mess, "But-But I-I brought my skates..."

"Get on this broom right now."

Voldemort climbed onto the broom and they were off.


	4. Book One Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Do not own Harry Potter... . And would love to hear what people think as always. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much Later...<strong>_

The four sat in the dining room, settling in after dinner. Voldemort ran his fingers over his stomach.

"I don't think I could eat anymore...incidentally, what were we eating, anyway?"

"It's better if you didn't ask." Rose smiled.

"It was good though." Lynn said leaning back in her chair.

"Hey, Rose? There's something that i've been meaning to ask." Voldemort shifted in his seat.

"What would that be?" Rose closed her eyes contentedly.

"Was today's little tiff between Quirrell and me planned, or was your wand moving on it's own?" Voldemort smiled meekly when Rose's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Now why would you think that? I don't remember doing any spells..."

"Oh, but you wouldn't, see I seem to recall that you're very good at non-spoken spell-casting."

"Well, yes, but I didn't do anything...much."

"I thought so, it is entirely out of character for me to do any bodily harm to Quirrell." Voldemort leaned back in his seat.

"Well," Quirrell said thinking. "No not really."

"Oh, come on Quirrell, I've never hit you." Voldemort smile slid into a frown, "Have I?"

"No, you haven't," he replied. "Not now anyway. Perhaps when I first met you, but besides that, no. You've never hit me."

"FINE! I DID IT!" Lynn shouted. "I wanted to spend time with Quirrell, okay? Past the you and your callings of me being a pedo and a whore. You fiend."

"Shush, you couldn't cast an unspoken spell to save your life. I just thought that it would be a good way to get what I wanted." Rose stood up and picked up the plates.

"Well, glad to know someone appreciates me. I'm sorry I called you names, I freaked when I thought you were going to slip in with Quirrell last nigh-...whoops." Voldemort stared at his fingernails.

"Nice, Tom." Rose smacked Voldemort upside the head.

"Ow...why do you always do that?"

"Hey," Lynn snapped angrily. "That was only cause I heard a voice calling my name. I got freaked out alright."

"You- you were going to sleep with me?" Quirrell stuttered.

"Well next to you." Lynn said. "I got freaked out and found myself in your room. I didn't want to freak you out, and knowing I probably wouldn't fall asleep, I went back downstairs and read. I can't help the voices don't leave me alone at night."

"Voices?"

"Er," Lynn took a sip of her drink. "Don't ask."

"Look, Lynn had an incident almost three years ago when my parents and husband, late husband, tried to summon a very powerful demon, it swallowed my parents souls and my husband was driven insane, the demon went looking for someone to occupy and Lynn was one of the only witches in the area, so it possessed her, for two whole years, I worked on a way to undo what my family did, but the only way to do that was to channel the demon into some other being, my husband was the only one left, so I put the demon, after two years of research mind you, into my husband, it killed him, but the voices of the one's that the demon killed still haunt Lynn." Rose gasped for breath. "I-I almost died also, I needed something to atone for the transferral, a sort of equivalency exchange, if you will. But all I had to give was the unborn child in my body."

Rose sat down, exhausted by the effort. "I-I don't regret what I did, it was for my friend, but...it was the only way..."

Voldemort stood up and put his hands on Rose's shoulders. "Rosey...so that's why you guys don't talk about it..." he said softly.

"Mhm," Lynn said lowering her head on the table, her face pale and body shaking slightly. "Though I only knew about the demon and Rose almost dying... I didn't..."

"I couldn't tell you...that my parents were the ones who caused all the trouble. See, they cared about you, and I knew that if they were alive, they would've done everything in their power to help you, but they couldn't...so I had to." Rose covered her face with her hands."I lost everything, I had already lost all my siblings, then my parents, the man I loved...I wasn't going to lose you, too."

"But, at what price?" Voldemort leaned down, pressing the side of his face to hers.

"Any, I gave up the one thing I had left, to save what I knew I already had." Rose stood up and knelt at Lynn's feet. "I couldn't leave you like that, so..."

Lynn moved down to where Rose was pulling her into a hug. "I'm really sorry though."

Voldemort and Quirrell looked at each other, then they wrapped their own arms around the girls. They all stayed like this for awhile.

'Sooo, can I sleep with you tonight?" Voldemort asked. They all looked at him. "What?"

"What a mood-wrecker..." Rose stood up. "Yes, you may sleep with me, but keep your comments to yourself."

Lynn bit the inside of her lip standing up slowly and walked over to Quirrell burying her head into his neck.

"I guess that means this now a co-ed house?" Voldemort punched Quirrell playfully in the arm.

Quirrell shook his head, rolling his eyes as he rubbed Lynn's back comfortingly.

_**That night, after the funny business-**_

Voldemort and Rose lay curled up in front of the fireplace, sipping wine and snuggling under a blanket.

"So, did you love him?" Voldemort pulled Rose tighter against his chest.

"Mm...yes, I did. But it was more of shy-fondness, then love. I suppose I felt that because we were married I had to like him. Though I can't pretend that I wasn't devastated to be without him." Rose sipped her wine.

"I see."

They were quiet for awhile longer.

"So, how do I measure up?" Voldemort drained his glass.

"You're in a class of your own, Tom."

And then they kissed, passionately.

_**:#3 Timewarp to Quirrell and Lynn-**_

_**((And just cause I like pushing boundries and they wouldn't go auto sex like Voldy... here is some pre-funny buisness goodness)) **_  
>"You feeling alright?" Quirrell asked as they walked up to their room. Lynn had been unusually quiet after dinner, and Quirrell was more then slightly worried. She refused to speak and it looked broken.<p>

Lynn didn't say anything as she moved towards the bed.

"Lynn?"

"Do I look alright?" Lynn asked, her voice cracking slightly as she sat on the bed with that pale, broken expression. Quirrell sat next to her, unsure what to do. What he could say to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault," he whispered and Lynn cringed. Fearing she'd run or worse, he hugged her ridged form, humming softly to the girl. "It's not your fault."

"Then why does it hurt like it is?" Lynn said clutching her chest. "Rose never told me…"

"She didn't want to lose you-"

"Was I really worth saving," Lynn snapped, her shoulders shaking as she tried holding back the tears. "Was I?"

"Rose thought you were." Quirrell said, hugging her tight. "I think you are. Lynn, in the short time I got to know you… I think, I think I am falling in love with you."

"Am I so deserving of that love?" Lynn asked her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes." he said truthfully as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Lynn-"

"What if it comes back for me?" She asked tears dripping down her face. She was so scared it come back. So scared on losing herself again. "Sometimes I think I hear it calling me. What if it comes back for me Quirrell?"

"I won't let it," the boy responded holding her near.

"What if it does?"

"It won't." Quirrell's voice rang out sharp, "I won't let it."

"You have to promise me. If I get possessed again… You won't let Rose, you , or -" Lynn stopped as soon as Quirrell's lips crushed into hers. She willed herself not to, but soon melted to his kiss. He pulled away, "I won't make promises I can't keep."

They were silent for a moment before Lynn's voice broke the silence with his name, "Quininus."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me." her voice was small and weak. So overall helpless.

Quirrell looked over at the girl, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "But, I don't know how."

"We can learn as we go. Surely you've read about it in books." she begged. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Quirrell asked, blushing.

Lynn nodded, "I've never been sure of anything more in my life."

Quirrell leaned in capturing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," said the girl, and they began kissing.

_**-After funny buisness-**_

"You alright?" Quirrell asked Lynn as she curled up next to him.

"Just sleepy." She mumured resting her head on his bare chest.

"Well," Quirrell smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, "Don't let me stop you."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you." She murmured closing her eyes. "Night."

"Love you too." He said, watching her sleep in his arms.

_**Time skipies. XD**_

The next morning, Voldemort and Quirrell bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom, there was silence while Voldemort peed and Quirrell brushed his teeth.

"So, Quirrell...how was it?" Voldemort looked over at Quirrell.

Quirrell blushed embarrassed, spitting out the toothpaste, before finally saying. "Pretty damn great. Yourself?"

Voldemort sighed, smiling, and pulled up his pants. "That woman is an animal. Look, she clawed up my back. "

Voldemort turned and pointed at scratches on his shoulders.

"Ouch." winced Quirrell. "Lynn didn't do anything like that to me... Okay, okay, I have hickies all on my chest but owwie those look painful."

"Well, after a few go-rounds, you wouldn't even notice them. But yeah, they hurt like hell." Voldemort turned this way and that, examining his back in the mirror. "I'd rather have stripes than hickies though, those things take forever to go away."

"Totally worth it."

"Maybe, hey, aren't we supposed to make breakfast for them or something?" Voldemort scratched his head thoughtfully. "At least I know you are, both you being ex-virgins and all."

"Want to help me make something," Quirrell asked him, "I don't have any idea where anything is in the kitchen."

"Hm, do I risk utter decimation at the hands of pixies," Voldemort held his hands out like scales, "Or do I go back into an extremely comfortable bed and spoon with my volatile lover...Hm, decisions, decisions, decisions..."

Voldemort smiled and laughed, "yeah, I'll help you, I think Rosey would be happier waking up to warm cup of tea and hot breakfast, than an empty-handed Tom any-day."

"You don't say." Quirrell smiled.

"You think I'm kidding? Man, she's a tyrant! I just barely managed to escape!" Voldemort threw his arm across his forehead dramatically, laughing and shoving Quirrell, "Last one downstairs has to fight off the pixies!"

_**In the kitchen-**_

"First," Quirrell declared entering the kitchen before Voldemort.

"D-Damn it..." Voldemort panted leaning on a black cupboard and nursing a bruised rib, "Why do you hit me so hard...don't you know I bruise easily..."

Quirrell smiled and said teasingly. "Well aren't you whiny this morning."

"Shut up, I'm sore and I have every right to be whiny, Rose made me go at least five-"

Quirrell held up a hand as a hum started to build in the air. "Do you hear something?"

"Only the beating of my heart...at least I hope my heart hums..." Voldemort looked around nervously. "Is it the pixies?" He whispered.

"I really hope not." Quirrell replied growling when he noticed he didn't have his wand on him, "Do you have a wand?"

"Um, my wand is back in Rose's room...and I don't know how to deal with pixies..."

"Well. I suggest we forget breakfast and get out of here before they- AHH!" Quirrell yelled as several picked him up hovering him in the air. "VOLDEMORT HELP!"

"WOMEN AND COWARDS FIRST!" Voldemort bolted for the door and stampeded up the stairs. "Rose! We may have a problem!"

Lynn peered out the door, rubbing her eye as she looked over where Voldemort had gone and whom was currently rushing up the stairs to Rose's bedroom. "Wha's goin' on? W'ere's Quirr'll?" the sleepy female asked.

However, Voldemort made no motion to answer her as he tripped up the stairs and then kept moving as he yelled for Rose once more.

The older girl rubbed her eye disappearing back into her room before exiting with her wand and a long black shirt that reached her knees. Still sleepy, Lynn murmured as she slowly made her way down the stairs, "Quirr'll? Gotta find Quirr'll... 'E promised...'E promised...Fin' Quirr'll. Find 'im." Lynn yawned as she reached the end of the stairs.

"Quirr'll?" She murmured to herself hearing a shriek come from the kitchen. She slowly made her way over there, snapping awake when she saw him floating in the kitchen the pixies holding him almost to the ceiling. "QUIRRELL!"

"Help!"

"Immobulus!" shouted Lynn freezing the pixies that were holding Quirrell up, and he fell to the ground. "You okay, Quirrell?" She asked knelling next to him.

"I -ow- I'm okay." Quirrell said wincing as he stood up, making his way towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

When they were out of the kitchen, Lynn hugged him from behind. "What were you doing up?" She asked softly.

Quirrell turned to face her. "I was going to make you breakfast."

"You were?" Lynn said, a smile grazing her face. She leaned up and kissing him softly. "That's sweet."

"Anything for my lady." Quirrell said, holding her. "I was hoping to be back before you woke, but that didn't work out quite as planned."

"Still," Lynn murmured backing up out of his embrace. Quirrell look confused as she took Quirrell's hand and lead him back up the stairs, telling him, "You have to tellt Voldemort you are okay. I heard him yelling for Rose when he woke me from one of the best possible sleeps I've had in a long time. I would have ignored him but then I realized you weren't there..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No," Quirrell said as they reached the last step, spinning her around and locking her eyes with his, "I promised you I'd be there when you woke up and I wasn't there. I'm sorry for that."

Lynn nuzzled into his neck. "It is fine, Quininus. I was just confused is all."

"I just feel bad."

"Well don't, I love you."

"I love you too." Quirrell said, kissing Lynn. They kissed for a moment, not seeming to notice anything as he pressed her against the wall. Before things could get more steamy, they got interrupted by the sound of yelling. They looked up at the door to Rose's room in utter confusion.

"Volemort, get out from under the bed right now!"

"Rose, there are pixies out there!"

"Wait, what? Have you been in the kitchen?"

"Well, I-"

"You idiot!" Rose stormed down the stairs, past a stunned Lynn and Quirrell, and into the kitchen. "My darlings! What did they do to you?"

Lynn's eyes grew big. "I think we best hide out in our room." She started pulling him that way when Quirrell stopped when he heard Voldemort.

"Quirrell? Come and get me! I'm too scared to move!" Voldemort whined.

Quirrell rolled his eyes, kissing Lynn on the forehead, "Be right back. I have to go help the Whiny Dark Lord..."

"I heard that!" Voldemort yelled.

"Okay," Rose leaned her head out the kitchen door, "No one and I mean no one, is allowed in the kitchen on pain of severe death! Do you understand?"

"Understood." Lynn yelled back, before disappearing into the depths of Quirrell's room.

"Good!" Rose snarled.

"Quirrell? Quirrell? Where are you?...don't leave me here..." Voldemort's voice dwindleed into silence.

"Well, lets see, you crying and whining or I could go back to my room where a lovely lady is waiting for me. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Later Voldy." Quirrell said stepping out of Rose's

room.

"You big meanie! Rose is gonna kill me!"

"No she won't. If she didn't kill you last night, I think you are safe."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one being torn to pieces!"

"Not yet, you aren't." Rose closed the kitchen door and started to climb the stairs.

"See ya," Quirrell said, laughing as he made his way downstairs, passing Rose on his way down. Quirrell shuddered from her evil, pissed off aura.

Rose opened her bedroom door, "Tom, time for snuiggles."

"NOOOO, QUIRRRREEEELLLLL!"

"Can't hear you," Quirrell said, going off to his room, "OH! Hello~"


	5. Book One Chapter 5

_****_**Author Notes: Don't own Harry Potter, as mentioned... Comments loved.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Much Later...<strong>_

The four sat in the dining room, settling in after dinner. Voldemort ran his fingers over his stomach.

"I don't think I could eat anymore...incidentally, what were we eating, anyway?"

"It's better if you didn't ask." Rose smiled.

"It was good though." Lynn said leaning back in her chair.

"Hey, Rose? There's something that i've been meaning to ask." Voldemort shifted in his seat.

"What would that be?" Rose closed her eyes contentedly.

"Was today's little tiff between Quirrell and me planned, or was your wand moving on it's own?" Voldemort smiled meekly when Rose's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Now why would you think that? I don't remember doing any spells..."

"Oh, but you wouldn't, see I seem to recall that you're very good at non-spoken spell-casting."

"Well, yes, but I didn't do anything...much."

"I thought so, it is entirely out of character for me to do any bodily harm to Quirrell." Voldemort leaned back in his seat.

"Well," Quirrell said thinking. "No not really."

"Oh, come on Quirrell, I've never hit you." Voldemort smile slid into a frown, "Have I?"

"No, you haven't," he replied. "Not now anyway. Perhaps when I first met you, but besides that, no. You've never hit me."

"FINE! I DID IT!" Lynn shouted. "I wanted to spend time with Quirrell, okay? Past the you and your callings of me being a pedo and a whore. You fiend."

"Shush, you couldn't cast an unspoken spell to save your life. I just thought that it would be a good way to get what I wanted." Rose stood up and picked up the plates.

"Well, glad to know someone appreciates me. I'm sorry I called you names, I freaked when I thought you were going to slip in with Quirrell last nigh-...whoops." Voldemort stared at his fingernails.

"Nice, Tom." Rose smacked Voldemort upside the head.

"Ow...why do you always do that?"

"Hey," Lynn snapped angrily. "That was only cause I heard a voice calling my name. I got freaked out alright."

"You- you were going to sleep with me?" Quirrell stuttered.

"Well next to you." Lynn said. "I got freaked out and found myself in your room. I didn't want to freak you out, and knowing I probably wouldn't fall asleep, I went back downstairs and read. I can't help the voices don't leave me alone at night."

"Voices?"

"Er," Lynn took a sip of her drink. "Don't ask."

"Look, Lynn had an incident almost three years ago when my parents and husband, late husband, tried to summon a very powerful demon, it swallowed my parents souls and my husband was driven insane, the demon went looking for someone to occupy and Lynn was one of the only witches in the area, so it possessed her, for two whole years, I worked on a way to undo what my family did, but the only way to do that was to channel the demon into some other being, my husband was the only one left, so I put the demon, after two years of research mind you, into my husband, it killed him, but the voices of the one's that the demon killed still haunt Lynn." Rose gasped for breath. "I-I almost died also, I needed something to atone for the transferral, a sort of equivalency exchange, if you will. But all I had to give was the unborn child in my body."

Rose sat down, exhausted by the effort. "I-I don't regret what I did, it was for my friend, but...it was the only way..."

Voldemort stood up and put his hands on Rose's shoulders. "Rosey...so that's why you guys don't talk about it..." he said softly.

"Mhm," Lynn said lowering her head on the table, her face pale and body shaking slightly. "Though I only knew about the demon and Rose almost dying... I didn't..."

"I couldn't tell you...that my parents were the ones who caused all the trouble. See, they cared about you, and I knew that if they were alive, they would've done everything in their power to help you, but they couldn't...so I had to." Rose covered her face with her hands."I lost everything, I had already lost all my siblings, then my parents, the man I loved...I wasn't going to lose you, too."

"But, at what price?" Voldemort leaned down, pressing the side of his face to hers.

"Any, I gave up the one thing I had left, to save what I knew I already had." Rose stood up and knelt at Lynn's feet. "I couldn't leave you like that, so..."

Lynn moved down to where Rose was pulling her into a hug. "I'm really sorry though."

Voldemort and Quirrell looked at each other, then they wrapped their own arms around the girls. They all stayed like this for awhile.

'Sooo, can I sleep with you tonight?" Voldemort asked. They all looked at him. "What?"

"What a mood-wrecker..." Rose stood up. "Yes, you may sleep with me, but keep your comments to yourself."

Lynn bit the inside of her lip standing up slowly and walked over to Quirrell burying her head into his neck.

"I guess that means this now a co-ed house?" Voldemort punched Quirrell playfully in the arm.

Quirrell shook his head, rolling his eyes as he rubbed Lynn's back comfortingly.

_**That night, after the funny business-**_

Voldemort and Rose lay curled up in front of the fireplace, sipping wine and snuggling under a blanket.

"So, did you love him?" Voldemort pulled Rose tighter against his chest.

"Mm...yes, I did. But it was more of shy-fondness, then love. I suppose I felt that because we were married I had to like him. Though I can't pretend that I wasn't devastated to be without him." Rose sipped her wine.

"I see."

They were quiet for awhile longer.

"So, how do I measure up?" Voldemort drained his glass.

"You're in a class of your own, Tom."

And then they kissed, passionately.

_**:#3 Timewarp to Quirrell and Lynn-**_

_**((And just cause I like pushing boundries and they wouldn't go auto sex like Voldy... here is some pre-funny buisness goodness)) **_  
>"You feeling alright?" Quirrell asked as they walked up to their room. Lynn had been unusually quiet after dinner, and Quirrell was more then slightly worried. She refused to speak and it looked broken.<p>

Lynn didn't say anything as she moved towards the bed.

"Lynn?"

"Do I look alright?" Lynn asked, her voice cracking slightly as she sat on the bed with that pale, broken expression. Quirrell sat next to her, unsure what to do. What he could say to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault," he whispered and Lynn cringed. Fearing she'd run or worse, he hugged her ridged form, humming softly to the girl. "It's not your fault."

"Then why does it hurt like it is?" Lynn said clutching her chest. "Rose never told me…"

"She didn't want to lose you-"

"Was I really worth saving," Lynn snapped, her shoulders shaking as she tried holding back the tears. "Was I?"

"Rose thought you were." Quirrell said, hugging her tight. "I think you are. Lynn, in the short time I got to know you… I think, I think I am falling in love with you."

"Am I so deserving of that love?" Lynn asked her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes." he said truthfully as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Lynn-"

"What if it comes back for me?" She asked tears dripping down her face. She was so scared it come back. So scared on losing herself again. "Sometimes I think I hear it calling me. What if it comes back for me Quirrell?"

"I won't let it," the boy responded holding her near.

"What if it does?"

"It won't." Quirrell's voice rang out sharp, "I won't let it."

"You have to promise me. If I get possessed again… You won't let Rose, you , or -" Lynn stopped as soon as Quirrell's lips crushed into hers. She willed herself not to, but soon melted to his kiss. He pulled away, "I won't make promises I can't keep."

They were silent for a moment before Lynn's voice broke the silence with his name, "Quininus."

"Yes?"

"Make love to me." her voice was small and weak. So overall helpless.

Quirrell looked over at the girl, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "But, I don't know how."

"We can learn as we go. Surely you've read about it in books." she begged. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Quirrell asked, blushing.

Lynn nodded, "I've never been sure of anything more in my life."

Quirrell leaned in capturing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," said the girl, and they began kissing.

_**-After funny buisness-**_

"You alright?" Quirrell asked Lynn as she curled up next to him.

"Just sleepy." She mumured resting her head on his bare chest.

"Well," Quirrell smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, "Don't let me stop you."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you." She murmured closing her eyes. "Night."

"Love you too." He said, watching her sleep in his arms.

_**Time skipies. XD**_

The next morning, Voldemort and Quirrell bumped into each other on the way to the bathroom, there was silence while Voldemort peed and Quirrell brushed his teeth.

"So, Quirrell...how was it?" Voldemort looked over at Quirrell.

Quirrell blushed embarrassed, spitting out the toothpaste, before finally saying. "Pretty damn great. Yourself?"

Voldemort sighed, smiling, and pulled up his pants. "That woman is an animal. Look, she clawed up my back. "

Voldemort turned and pointed at scratches on his shoulders.

"Ouch." winced Quirrell. "Lynn didn't do anything like that to me... Okay, okay, I have hickies all on my chest but owwie those look painful."

"Well, after a few go-rounds, you wouldn't even notice them. But yeah, they hurt like hell." Voldemort turned this way and that, examining his back in the mirror. "I'd rather have stripes than hickies though, those things take forever to go away."

"Totally worth it."

"Maybe, hey, aren't we supposed to make breakfast for them or something?" Voldemort scratched his head thoughtfully. "At least I know you are, both you being ex-virgins and all."

"Want to help me make something," Quirrell asked him, "I don't have any idea where anything is in the kitchen."

"Hm, do I risk utter decimation at the hands of pixies," Voldemort held his hands out like scales, "Or do I go back into an extremely comfortable bed and spoon with my volatile lover...Hm, decisions, decisions, decisions..."

Voldemort smiled and laughed, "yeah, I'll help you, I think Rosey would be happier waking up to warm cup of tea and hot breakfast, than an empty-handed Tom any-day."

"You don't say." Quirrell smiled.

"You think I'm kidding? Man, she's a tyrant! I just barely managed to escape!" Voldemort threw his arm across his forehead dramatically, laughing and shoving Quirrell, "Last one downstairs has to fight off the pixies!"

_**In the kitchen-**_

"First," Quirrell declared entering the kitchen before Voldemort.

"D-Damn it..." Voldemort panted leaning on a black cupboard and nursing a bruised rib, "Why do you hit me so hard...don't you know I bruise easily..."

Quirrell smiled and said teasingly. "Well aren't you whiny this morning."

"Shut up, I'm sore and I have every right to be whiny, Rose made me go at least five-"

Quirrell held up a hand as a hum started to build in the air. "Do you hear something?"

"Only the beating of my heart...at least I hope my heart hums..." Voldemort looked around nervously. "Is it the pixies?" He whispered.

"I really hope not." Quirrell replied growling when he noticed he didn't have his wand on him, "Do you have a wand?"

"Um, my wand is back in Rose's room...and I don't know how to deal with pixies..."

"Well. I suggest we forget breakfast and get out of here before they- AHH!" Quirrell yelled as several picked him up hovering him in the air. "VOLDEMORT HELP!"

"WOMEN AND COWARDS FIRST!" Voldemort bolted for the door and stampeded up the stairs. "Rose! We may have a problem!"

Lynn peered out the door, rubbing her eye as she looked over where Voldemort had gone and whom was currently rushing up the stairs to Rose's bedroom. "Wha's goin' on? W'ere's Quirr'll?" the sleepy female asked.

However, Voldemort made no motion to answer her as he tripped up the stairs and then kept moving as he yelled for Rose once more.

The older girl rubbed her eye disappearing back into her room before exiting with her wand and a long black shirt that reached her knees. Still sleepy, Lynn murmured as she slowly made her way down the stairs, "Quirr'll? Gotta find Quirr'll... 'E promised...'E promised...Fin' Quirr'll. Find 'im." Lynn yawned as she reached the end of the stairs.

"Quirr'll?" She murmured to herself hearing a shriek come from the kitchen. She slowly made her way over there, snapping awake when she saw him floating in the kitchen the pixies holding him almost to the ceiling. "QUIRRELL!"

"Help!"

"Immobulus!" shouted Lynn freezing the pixies that were holding Quirrell up, and he fell to the ground. "You okay, Quirrell?" She asked knelling next to him.

"I -ow- I'm okay." Quirrell said wincing as he stood up, making his way towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

When they were out of the kitchen, Lynn hugged him from behind. "What were you doing up?" She asked softly.

Quirrell turned to face her. "I was going to make you breakfast."

"You were?" Lynn said, a smile grazing her face. She leaned up and kissing him softly. "That's sweet."

"Anything for my lady." Quirrell said, holding her. "I was hoping to be back before you woke, but that didn't work out quite as planned."

"Still," Lynn murmured backing up out of his embrace. Quirrell look confused as she took Quirrell's hand and lead him back up the stairs, telling him, "You have to tellt Voldemort you are okay. I heard him yelling for Rose when he woke me from one of the best possible sleeps I've had in a long time. I would have ignored him but then I realized you weren't there..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No," Quirrell said as they reached the last step, spinning her around and locking her eyes with his, "I promised you I'd be there when you woke up and I wasn't there. I'm sorry for that."

Lynn nuzzled into his neck. "It is fine, Quininus. I was just confused is all."

"I just feel bad."

"Well don't, I love you."

"I love you too." Quirrell said, kissing Lynn. They kissed for a moment, not seeming to notice anything as he pressed her against the wall. Before things could get more steamy, they got interrupted by the sound of yelling. They looked up at the door to Rose's room in utter confusion.

"Volemort, get out from under the bed right now!"

"Rose, there are pixies out there!"

"Wait, what? Have you been in the kitchen?"

"Well, I-"

"You idiot!" Rose stormed down the stairs, past a stunned Lynn and Quirrell, and into the kitchen. "My darlings! What did they do to you?"

Lynn's eyes grew big. "I think we best hide out in our room." She started pulling him that way when Quirrell stopped when he heard Voldemort.

"Quirrell? Come and get me! I'm too scared to move!" Voldemort whined.

Quirrell rolled his eyes, kissing Lynn on the forehead, "Be right back. I have to go help the Whiny Dark Lord..."

"I heard that!" Voldemort yelled.

"Okay," Rose leaned her head out the kitchen door, "No one and I mean no one, is allowed in the kitchen on pain of severe death! Do you understand?"

"Understood." Lynn yelled back, before disappearing into the depths of Quirrell's room.

"Good!" Rose snarled.

"Quirrell? Quirrell? Where are you?...don't leave me here..." Voldemort's voice dwindleed into silence.

"Well, lets see, you crying and whining or I could go back to my room where a lovely lady is waiting for me. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Later Voldy." Quirrell said stepping out of Rose's

room.

"You big meanie! Rose is gonna kill me!"

"No she won't. If she didn't kill you last night, I think you are safe."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one being torn to pieces!"

"Not yet, you aren't." Rose closed the kitchen door and started to climb the stairs.

"See ya," Quirrell said, laughing as he made his way downstairs, passing Rose on his way down. Quirrell shuddered from her evil, pissed off aura.

Rose opened her bedroom door, "Tom, time for snuiggles."

"NOOOO, QUIRRRREEEELLLLL!"

"Can't hear you," Quirrell said, going off to his room, "OH! Hello~"


	6. Book One Chapter 6

_****_**Author Notes: Don't own HP. . **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, Much Much Later...<strong>_

Voldemort sat with a goofy look on his face, in the library. Quirrell sat down next to him. Voldemort lolled his head in Quirrell's direction.

"Hi...Quirrell." He smiled in a almost drug-induced way.

"Voldemort? You alright?" Quirrell asked raising an eybrow. He blushed realizing what no doubt had occurred. "Rose, I take it?"

"Yeah...I learned a lot in the last few hours..." Voldemort sighed tilting his head toward the ceiling.

Quirrell's eyes widened, and a deeper blush crossed his cheeks. "I didn't need to know that." He said covering his ears.

"You know, Quirrell, I didn't know that someone could actually stop breathing in certain positions...Did you know that?" Voldemort smiled strangely, "I think I passed out half way through..."

"Oh gross, I don't need to know that, man!"

"And if you really want to get crazy you can-"

"LALALALA! I can't hear you!"

Voldemort laughed, "I'm just kidding Quirrell, we just spooned...Geez, you take me too seriously."

"Still," Quirrell crinkled his nose dropping his hands that had been covering his ear onto his lap. "So why you all coma-like?"

"I'm really...not sure...I think Rose did something to me..." Voldemort smiled again in that goofy way he seemed to have developed. "Maybe she jinxed me? Who knows..."

"I have a feeling it might not be a jinx," Quirrell laughed, "I mean have you ever come across one that make you." He gestured to Voldemort. "Act like that?"

"uuuuhh...well, i don't recall ever...being jinxed...Iz notso shure 'bout this-" Voldemort slumped over, snoring.

"Right," Quirrell said, looking at Voldemort with a mixture of amusement and concern.

The library door opened and Lynn walked in. She tilted her head, confused, "What's up with him?"

"I do not know." Quirrell replied. "Last thing he said was something about maybe Rose jinxing him and then he passed out."

"I didn't jinx him," Rose came in dressed in a black button up and shorts. "He just needed a little something to relax him." She walked over and poked Voldemort's cheek. Rose shrugged and rolled him over to make room on the couch.

"Well it really knocked him out whatever it was." Quirrell said.

"Was it the blue pill?" Lynn asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Funny, but no. I gave him a little concoction my sister had in her closet. No idea what it was, but it worked." Rose flicked her wand and a teapot appeared with full service.

Lynn sat down on the arm rest of the couch and if she was to tip onto the couch she would have landed straight into Quirrell's lap, shaking her head slightly at Voldemort before she used her wand to levitate a cup of tea her way. She sipped it and then asked Rose, "So how has your day been?"

"Shitty, I gave him that potion because he wouldn't get out from under the bed, and now he's passed out...Also, he keeps asking about Octavian, which I frankly lied about." Rose took a sip of her tea and then added loads of cream to it.

"He can really be nosey for someone without a nose, can't he?" Lynn murmured.

"He was like that when he was attached to my head." Quirrell chimed in, looking rather embarrassed.

:Yes, well if he doesn't watch it, he won't be able to compare himself to anyone." Rose took a vicious sip before waving her wand to summon some mead.

"Oh, he'd get pissed at that," Quirrell murmured, "But I agree with you totally. It will be his own fault if you revoke certain rights."

"Like sex?" Lynn asked, looking over at Quirrell confused.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Rose looked quizzically at them over her glass.

Quirrell blushed. "Apparently we are having a completely different interpretation to on you end of the conversation."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but i meant that I'd dump him..."

"Mmmm...I like sugar cookies..." Voldemort mumbled. Rose gave him a sharp nudge to the ribs and he snorted and rolled over.

"Well, that is worse then what I was thinking," Quirrell said, sighing.

"Well, Voldemort should know better then to ask questions when clearly the subject is closed." Lynn said, nodding her head as she spoke. "Am I right, Rose?"

"Yes, I don't like bringing up the past, it irks me to have to slice myself open every time it comes up." Rose moodily drained her third glass and then waved away the mead. "I've got to go to AA..." she muttered to herself.

"Maybe Quirrell can smack some sense into-"

"-Wait, wha!-"

"-You know," she said turning to Quirrell, with her fists in the air. "You know. Give him the one, two."

"You are joking, right?" Quirrell asked, turning to look at Rose looking rather frightened at the prospect, "She's joking, right?"

"Do I honestly look like I care right now? I drugged my boyfriend, lied about how I felt about my husband, and I keep hearing this strange whistling noise in my bedroom. I don't care what you do with him. At least right now I don't." Rose stood up and walked to the window. "I can sense something...something isn't quite right..." She glanced at them, "I'll be outside, checking the barriers."

She walked out with just one look back at Voldemort before closing the door behind her.

"Mmmm," Voldemort stretched and yawned, "That was a good nap! Oh, hey Lynn, when'd you get here?"

"Shortly after you passed out," Lynn said, whom was going to comment about the Rose going to check on the barriers, but got distracted. She looking over at Quirrell, "Going to give him the one, two now?"

"Lynn, no!" Quirrell said growing red and smacking himself in the forehead. He grabbed her pulling Lynn into his lap. "Now shh."

"Shh?" Lynn asked pressing her fingers to her lips and tilted her head confused.

"Yes, shh." Quirrell said looking over at Voldemort. "Rose was here too, though she left to go check on the barriers."

"Hm? Think I should go help?" Voldemort arched an eyebrow and glanced in the door's direction.

"Only if you promise not to bring up her late husband. You are close to being dumped, man." Quirrell said rubbing his neck.

"Who?" Voldemort stretched again and scratched his forehead.

"Exactly." Quirrell said, "Now stop being so nosey, seriously, if you don't knock it off, she will dump you."

"Whatever, she's the one who won't shut up about him!" Voldemort crossed his arms and pouted in a very un-Dark Lord fashion. "Last night she called me Octopus or something like that..."

Lynn sighed. "I can't say I'm surprised..."

"LYNN!" Quirrell gasped looking at her.

"What!" Lynn asked, "It's true."

"What, does she normally call people octopuses?" Voldemort stared in disgust at Lynn. "Because I am not an octopus. I like to think of myself as something more...predatory."

"It wasn't octopus she called you... it was..." Lynn bit her lip, "Him... You are the first guy she's had around and actually cared for since-" Lynn shivered and Quirrell wrapped his arm around her shaking frame, "-he died."

"Who?" Voldemort picked up a teacup and sipped it thoughtfully.

"Isn't that obvious?" Quirrell asked to himself, confused that Voldemort hadn't put two and two together.

"Him!" Lynn yelled flailing in Quirrell's arms, "Octavian! Her late husband." Lynn sighed slumping into Quirrell, murmuring to him. "I see why Potter lived..."

Quirrell just looked at Lynn confused. "Why would you even say that?"

Voldemort dropped the cup and it shattered into teeny-weeny pieces. "Oh, so she's just filling a void, is that it? Hm, it explains a lot..." Voldemort stared at the broken cup, he clenched his fists at his sides and started to shake slightly.

"Voldemort, no, she loves you." Quirrell said, moving Lynn off him to stand up, next to Voldemort. "It's not that at all."

"Yes it is!" Voldemort shouted, "She hasn't once said it! And now she's calling by her late husband's name? What the Hell Is that about? She doesn't want...me...at all..." Voldemort started to shake more violently.

"Voldemort," Quirrell said softly. "You know that isn't tru-"

"No! Get the Hell away from me!" Voldemort pushed Quirrell back and ran out the door and could be heard running into Hodrous's old room and slamming the door.

Quirrell looked over at Lynn shaking his head slightly at her before taking off to try his best at damage control and comforting his best friend, if that was even possible at this point.

Lynn sighed, slipping out of the door and outside. Her voice was unusually calm, "Rose?"

_**Meanwhile (darn it we got a lot of these...)**_

Voldemort lay stretched out on Hodrous's old bed in Hodrous's old room. He pulled the pillow tighter to his chest. _It isn't fair. It just isn't fair._ Tears rolled slowly down his face and soaked into the pillow.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Voldemort." Quirrell's soft voice called out, "Will you let me in?"

"Go 'way..." Voldemort pressed his face into the pillow. He clutched his head in his hands and shuddered.

"Please..." Quirrell begged. "I promise I won't make fun of you. Please, I just want to talk or just listen. I'm worried about you."

"'Fun of me'? oh, that's real great incentive, _Quirinius_, get the fuck away from me..."

Quirrell's head thumped against the door. "I didn't mean it like that. I just- I just want to make sure you're alright. Lynn shouldn't have said those things. Fuck, I don't know why she did. Tom, please."

Voldemort sobbed into his pillow, "Don't call me that...bet Lynn never got your name wrong..."

"She called me a squirrell." Quirrell volunteered not sure if it help at all, "Please, Voldemort, just open up. Please."

Voldemort took a deep breath and waved his wand to open the door, then he rolled over to face the wall.

"Hey, you," Quirrell said shutting the door behind him and re-locking the door to make Voldemort feel more comfortable.

"Mm." Voldemort pulled his knees up his chest, his body shuddered slightly.

"Want to talk?"

"...no...to be h-honest, I d-don't..."Voldemort curled tighter into himself, "But I-I know you won't g-go away until I do."

"You don't have to, if you don't think you wanna." Quirrell murmured sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm just worried about you, you know? I hate to see you like this. In this much pain."

"I-I thought that she...but, she didn't did she? I gave her all I had...it w-wasn't enough..." Voldemort sobbed, "I hate that bitch so much right now, but...I love her too much too. It-It isn't fair..."

Quirrell leaned over, pulling Voldemort into a hug. "She loves you. Voldemort, she loves you I can tell. Girls are just complicated. You said that before right? She does love you. She does."

Voldemort pressed his face into Quirrell's chest, shaking slightly, "Then why can't she let 'him' go?"

"Maybe she's trying." Quirrell said scouring his brain for the right thing to say, "She might not know how to let him go...She might not want to forget him completely."

"I guess that makes s-sense, but it doesn't make it hurt less..." Voldemort slid back and stared at his hands, he folded his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.

"No," Quirrell said softly, "No it doesn't, but she is trying."

Voldemort furrowed his brow and rubbed his shoulder. "Why is this so hard...Why can't this be easy?" He rubbed at his eyes with his other hand and sniffed.

"Because you love her."

"...I mean, accepting that she was in love with someone else before. I know she loved him or she wouldn't have thought of him during, well, you know." Voldemort sighed. "I almost wish none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that." Quirrell murmured, "You can't say having a girl crash through our secret hide-away wasn't worth meeting _her _can you?"

"I'm not entirely sure that it was worth this. I never cry." Voldemort rubbed his fingers against themselves. "And I don't like how this feels, my chest hurts and I'm not so sure about anything anymore. Not Rose, not my feelings, not even you, I don't like this at all."

"Oh, Voldemort. Things will get better. Every relationship, at least all the ones I've read in books, have their ups and downs. Things will get better, I swear. You just got to hang on, okay?"

Voldemort stared at Quirrell. "How would you know? You and Lynn are like, the same damn person! And what good are books? I talking about how _I _feel not some character in a friggin' book!" Voldemort slid his hands over his head in frustration.

"You're right. You're right." Quirrell murmured,"I don't know. What it's been three days since we came here. I've never been in a relationship prior and books aren't the same. But Voldemort, please..." Quirrell covered his face with his hand, groaning, "I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know what to say to make you feel even the slightest bit better. I have nothing to go on. . . I'm just trying to be here for you. It's all I can do, man."

Voldemort blinked slowly and looked up at Quirrell, '...I know. I get it. I appreciate you even coming in here...but, I want something that's real, and I'm not sure I can have that with Rose. Maybe I should break it off. I don't like how I feel right now."

Just then at the height of an emotional breakthrough, a meteor crashed into the earth and they all died! Just kidding, but wouldn't that be better than who's knocking on the door right now?

"Tom? Are you in there? Why is the door locked?" Rose asked from the other side, "Lynn will you quit whispering in my ear? I can't understand a thing you're saying!"

"Shit that woman has horrid timing..." Voldemort buried his face in his knees.

"Yes, he's here. Hold on a moment, Rose," Quirrell said, looking at the Voldemort and the door.

"Quirrell, what the hell are you doing? Don't let her in!" Voldemort scrunched closer to the wall.

"Guys, open the door." Rose said, "Lynn, will get out of my space? Stop that!

"You two need to talk and work things out." Quirrell said as he gave Voldemort a pity glance as flicked his wand removing the lock.

Voldemort's jaw dropped in shock and the door swung open. Rose stood there, pushing off a frantic Lynn. "Tom? What's going on? I leave you alone for one minute and then Lynn's telling me not to go in and you two've locked yourselves in here."

"Uh, well..."Voldemort suddenly seemed absorbed in his fingernails.

"Voldemort. Just tell her what's on your mind," Quirrell said standing up and looking over at Lynn, "And you! I need to talk to."

"Me?" Lynn asked, "What did I do?"

Quirrell pulled Lynn out of the room leaving Voldemort and Rose alone.

Quirrell's voice was heard from the hallway sounding cross, his voice fading as they moved down towards the living room, "You know very well what."

Rose gave Voldemort a cautious look, "Tom, what is going on?"

Voldemort hung his head and took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

"Tom, this is silly-"

"Answer me."

"Why do I-"

"Answer me, dammit!" Voldemort snapped his head up.

Rose blinked, "I do."

"But?"

"But, Octavian was a part of my life before you," Rose slumped against the desk. "And I refuse to forget him."

"So you lied to me. About how you felt toward him."

Rose laughed harshly, "I was going to have his child, Tom. What do you expect?"

"...But it wasn't me you were thinking of last night...It was him."

"Th-That's not true!" Rose swept forward and knelt next to the bed. "I care for you very much, Tom, truly I do. I cannot forget what I had and what I gave up. Please don't ask me to, because I won't."

Voldemort stared down at her. "I can't accept that. I need for you to be here, with me, not in the past with him. I can't, won't live that way."

They stared at each other and Rose stood up, her face turning to stone, "I see, well then don't. I won't force you. Just get out of my house." She turn and left the room.

"Rose, I-" Voldemort stared after her, he felt like someone had killed part of his soul, the part that he left with her. He nodded slowly, "Fine." and disaparated.

Rose stalked past the living room where Lynn and Quirrell were having a whispered argument, upon seeing her, Quirrell rushed to the door.

"Rose! What happened? Where's Voldemort?"

Rose didn't turn around, "Gone."

Quirrell paled. "Are you okay?"

Rose breathed slowly, "Quirinius, in my lifetime, I've grown accustomed to saying good-bye." She kept walking and went into the kitchen.

"This is not good," Quirrell said, turning to face the kitchen and then glared over at Lynn from the hallway. He didn't mean to sound so angry but it bothered him to see Rose and his best friend suffering. "Look what you caused!"

"Bu- But I..." Lynn burst into tears running up the stairs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm SORRY!" She yelled from the stairwell.

Quirrell groaned, "Please don't cry Lynn." He sighed rubbing his forehead, feeling so conflicted. He wanted to comfort her, but at the same time she had set this snow ball in motion. He also wanted check up on Rose, and even go find Voldemort making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He felt pulled in so many directions yet stuck.

"I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HAPPY!" She screamed before rushing away into one of the bedrooms.

Quirrell sunk to the ground. "Merlin, why?" He asked covering his face with his hands. He slowly got up. "Merlin, give me strength." He said, walking towards the kitchen door. He knocked lightly, his voice shaking slightly as he tried preparing himself for round two of emotions, "Rose?"

"You can come in. The door's never locked, due to a bad incident with the pixies and my brothers...Funny, I don't actually remember how we got them out." Rose said calmly.

"I wasn't sure," Quirrell said slowly stepping inside the kitchen, saying quietly to keep off the subject of Voldemort, unsure how she'd react. "Lynn's pissed at me for being pissed at her..."

"I see, and I accidentally let Octavian's name slip, well, today seems to be a bad 'un. First the barrier, then this. Damn I need a vacation..." Rose continued to scrub at an already spotless plate. "You know, my siblings always did this with magic, I think it made them lazy."

"I tend to do dishes that way too," Quirrell murmured, "Rose, what happened to the barrier?"

Rose sighed and bowed her head, "I'm not all powerful, I make mistakes just like anyone else. The barrier is a ruse, a fake, I can't stop that thing from coming back. Now, don't think me cruel, but I needed someone around, just in case, so I could perform the transferal. Tom was a perfect candidate, I had to keep him around...and you, too. We just happened upon you two at the perfect moment. I'm good at keeping secrets, Quirinius, and I'm a good liar." Rose sighed again.

"What do you mean, perfect moment?" Quirrell asked, studying Rose. "You mean to say that thing could possess Lynn again?"

"No, it won't try for her again. You see, I was going to use Tom to lure it back and then use what was left of his soul to banish it forever, only the last of his soul is attached to you, I sensed this when I got close enough...And then the dilemma of Lynn being Lynn and seducing you, damn did that complicate things...But there's a reason for what I do."

Quirrell's mouth dropped open slightly. He felt his chest tighten before asking, "And what's that reason?"

"I'm dying, Quirinius. I gave up more than just my unborn child and what remained of my family. And if I don't hurry up, it will come back, when I'm out of the way...I should have finished this a long time ago, when we all first met...Why d'you think I brought you here? Caused Tom to fly off the handle at the cafe? Huh, it was all going swimmingly, then, I choked. Couldn't do it. Couldn't take away that one shred of happiness that Lynn had, that I had...It was like having Octavian again...I miss that. So, now you understand? I need to be rid of that thing, I need to get it out of my head and out of my house. I can't stand it whispering in my ears anymore, I can't live like this." Rose slowly turned to Quirrell, her grey eyes were lit with an inner fire, "I need to finish this. But I can't do it alone, I need a soul, and you've got one to spare, Quirinius, you're the only one who does, but without it, Tom will die. And without it, Lynn will die. I will do what must be done." Rose took a step toward Quirrell, "But, I'll give the choice, I won't force you. You need to decide."

"Can I think it over, not long, but … I need to think about this." Quirrell said sinking to his knees, his body trembling.

"I know this is hard, if I could do it again...I'm not so sure I would have given up what I did." Rose watched him, "Call it selfish, but each breath is agony. Now why don't you ask me what you want to ask."

"What if I gave my soul, not Tom's piece. What would happen to him?" Quirrell swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "Why is this happening..."

"As far as you're first question, it doesn't work quite that way, you're soul isn't as appetizing as a broken one, and I'm not sure what happens to someone when the horcrux gives back it's portion. But the last one I can answer. Almost three years ago, my parents got greedy, they had money, power, but they wanted something more. So, I was forced into marriage. They just couldn't justify using one of their own children to summon the demon, so they used my husband, little did they know it would kill them in the end...Funny how ironic that is." Rose walked around behind Quirrell, "Don't think me heartless...I really wish there was another way." Rose's face reflected no emotion. She stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, "You need to make the choice."

Quirrell whimpered. "I don- I don't think I can, Rose."

Rose sighed, "I thought not, well you had your chance." Rose's wand snapped Quirrell on the shoulder and he went stiff. "So, I'll make it for you, I've lived quite comfortably alone, so when you and Lynn leave, I won't regret it."

The door opened slowly, Rose whirled around, "Lynn, terrible timing."

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked, tears collecting and dripping down her face. "Why is Quirrell like that?"

Rose closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling, "There is way too much to say over again, and I'm getting tired of repeating myself." She waved her wand again and Lynn slumped to the floor. "You'll thank me when this is over."


	7. Book One Chapter 7

_****_**Author Notes: This is last chapter for the first 'book' and the second one will be on the same story. . As well as, probably the third...**

**Comments apperciated and HP characters not mine. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in the basement-<strong>_

Quirrell and Lynn woke up on opposite sides of a pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor, Rose stood calmly in the middle. "Nice of you to join me."

"Rose..." Lynn said, tears welling up.

"Rose! Please." Quirrell said, "You don't have to do this."

"If you two wouldn't mind shutting up and not moving, I really need to concentrate. This is the room my parents used, I remember some of the spell, so shut up, okay?" Rose started to use more chalk to draw some symbols on the ground, "I don't know what you two are complaining about, you get rid of a demon and get to live happily ever fucking after."

"But what about Tom. What about you!" Quirrell yelled back.

"What about me?" Rose didn't look away from her work, "No one ever asked about my feelings before, hmm, let me think about that. It sucks, I lost everything and everyone that meant anything to me, and for what? For Lynn, all for her, I have been in this stupid house for years, alone, so I really don't care. I'll be dead in a few weeks anyway. And Tom? Who cares about him? He's nothing now, just an idiot who got in the way." Rose broke the chalk she was using, and hastily grabbed another one. "I don't feel anything anymore, I just want quiet."

"Rose..." Quirrell murmured.

"Actually, if you think about it, his hissy-fit couldn't have come at a more opportune time. With him out of the way, I don't have to work harder to use you. You'll be fine afterwards, a little drained and whoozy, but that's all, so stop whining." Rose stood up, "There, all done. Oh, and just in case you get any ideas," She flicked her wand and a barrier went up around Quirrell and Lynn. "I need you to stay there."

Lynn whimpered, biting her lip as she looked from Rose to Quirrell to Rose once more.

Rose began to speak in a low, inaudible voice, the room got dead quiet, then a tendril of smoke uncurled in front of her. It started to take shape, it turned and changed into a tall young man.

"Hello, Rose." It spoke almost in a hiss.

Lynn grew very uncomfortable backing as far as she could in the barrier away from the demon. She looked as though she was going to cry again, and Quirrell could only stare in horror at the demon.

Rose sighed calmly, "Taking his form doesn't frighten me. Why don't you just try a monster or fiery pillar or something."

"Heh heh heh, I can see through your lies, unlike these two, this form frightens you the most." Then scenes of Octavian's last days flashed about the basement like sparks of light, there for just long enough to see him screaming and writhing on the floor in agony.

"That's enough." Rose faltered for a moment. "I've come to finish what we started. And take back what you stole."

The demon blinked, then it chuckled, "Give back what I 'stole', you say? But those were gifts! And I want to keep them."

Rose looked at the two trapped in the barriers, "I'm not going to back down, not this time. You will give them back, or I will banish you to Hell."

The demon doubled over with laughter, "So, that's why you let me live this long? You thought you could bribe me with two measly souls? That's rich, honestly I thought you were smarter than that."

"No, I learned my lesson, bribing doesn''t work with you. So, I decided on a way to get what I want." Rose stepped forward, wand raised. She turned to Quirrell.

Quirrell locked his sad eyes with her before turning his head away, and looked over where Lynn was weeping.

Rose turned her wand on herself, "With the witnesses of these two, I give up my soul, in exchange for all that you stole from me."

The demon backed away, but it was too late, ropes of light came up from the ground and entangled it, "You-You can't do this! You'll die and then what?"

"Yeah, maybe, but I'll feel a Helluva lot better about myself." Rose closed her eyes and the light wrapped around her.

The demon shrieked as balls of pure white light shot out of it's mouth, there was a couple, a man and woman, and a young man holding a child. They stood there, watching what happened before disappearing forever. There was nothing but Rose standing in the pentagram, the barriers that held Lynn and Quirrell dissolved. Rose glowed softly standing there staring at them.

"ROSE!" screamed Lynn rushing to her friend.

"Lynn." Quirrell called hesitant to go after her as she came closer to Rose. He studied the younger, glowing girl. "Why?"

"Why? Oh, quite a few reasons I suppose. I knew I couldn't ask you to give up what I myself wasn't willing to give up. But, I needed witnesses, or it wouldn't work like it did." Rose stretched and sighed. "Tom's out in the garden, hiding. He doesn't know where he is so, he couldn't really disapparate. You should probably go get him, he's missed a lot."

Quirrell nodded before rushing up the stairs to retrieve Voldemort.

Lynn hovered next to the glowing Rose. "Are you dead?" she asked, reaching out but stopping before she touched Rose's glowing form.

"Not quite, I'm still here, but then I'm not. The others were in a similar state, I don't quite know what will happen next, will I get my body back or will I move on? Who knows?" Rose shrugged and looked around. "To be honest, for once, I feel fine."

Lynn smiled slightly. "That is always a plus. And the demon. Is he really gone?" "Yep, gone the way of the dodo. Ah, I hear the boys." Rose turned to the stairs. Quirrell came bounding in with Voldemort in tow.

"They have a basement?" Voldemort stared around, then his eyes fell on Rose. He stood in stunned silence for a moment "Okay, so now what Quirrell was babbling about makes sense..."

"Hiya, Tom." Rose watched him.

Voldemort slowly came to stand in front of her, he reached out a hand and it went through Rose's face.

"Don't do that." Rose was not amused.

"I-I don't understand. When did you become a Horcrux?"

"Well, not really a Horcrux, not yet."

"Oh, okay...So, how do you want to do this?" Voldemort leaned back.

"The old fashioned way comes to mind."

"Okay," Voldemort took a deep breath.

"Question!" Lynn shouted, flailing her arm. Quirrell turned and looked over at her.

"Yes?" Voldemort looked over his shoulder at her.

"You are making her into a Horcrux?" Lynn asked.

"No, she's making me into a Horcrux." Voldemort blinked patiently.

"Ooo." Lynn said. nodding her head vigorously. "That makes sense."

Quirrell wrapped his arms around Lynn. "It's not going to be like how you and I were, is it?"

"No, I think I've got the hang of this. Besides, her soul is still essentially in one piece. Now, are their anymore questions?" Voldemort crossed his arms in exasperation.

"No," Quirrell said, covering Lynn's mouth before she could then think it be the time for asking tons of questions. Just to be on the safe side of course.

"Alright then." Voldemort took a deep breath and held out his hands, Rose slid hers into them. Voldemort started the incantation, there was another flash of light and Rose was there, not glowing and solid flesh, kneeling on the ground in Voldemort's arms. "Well, that wasn't so bad..."

Rose lifted her head and blinked sleepily at them all. "Hm, that was an interesting experience." She started to stand up but stopped herself, her eyes wide, "Tom?"

"Hm?" Voldemort had his face buried in Rose's hair.

"Um, I think you made an oops."

"A what?" Voldemort pulled back, his nose crinkled in confusion.

"I think you transferred more than just my soul," Rose sat back, revealing her bulging stomach.

"Holy shit, I swear it isn't mine!" Voldemort stood up quickly, accidentally knocking Rose off his lap.

"Voldemort, careful!" Quirrell said grasping Rose and helping her up off the ground.

"Yeah, she's got a baby in her tummy." said Lynn, nodding her head furiously. Then she looked over at Quirrell. "Can we makes baby?"

Quirrell dropped Rose and blushed so furiously, his whole face made him look like a Weasely.

"Ouch! Quirinius, watch it!" Rose rubbed her backside.

Voldemort still in a stunned silence, stood in a stupor in the midst of all this. "How did this happen?" he whispered.

"Looks like we're havin' a baby, Tom." Rose slowly stood up.

Voldemort blinked, "Okay, but, uh shouldn't we get married or something?"

"If you're asking, then sure, why the Hell not?" Rose pulled him in for a long-overdue make-out fest.

"Ewww, get a room." Lynn murmured, hiding her face in Quirrell's chest.

"Later." Rose muttered around Voldemort's lips.

"Didn't need to know," Quirrell murmured pulling Lynn into a tight hug. He lifted her up off the ground with her squealing and giggling. He leaned in capturing her lips.


	8. Book Two Chapter 1

February snow piled on the window sill as Rose lay in bed. She slid her hand under the pillow and sighed. _This is nice._

There was a snort behind her and a hand slid over her three-months-along baby bump.

"'Morning..." Voldemort shifted closer to her.

Rose smiled, "'Morning." She put her hand over his and watched the snowflakes fall delicately from the sky. She rolled over onto her back so Voldemort could press his ear to her tummy and watch the snow with her.

"Hm, how long?"

"Oh, about six months."

"July, that's ironic...I actually was referring to our wedding." Voldemort tilted his head up and ran his fingers over the engagement ring.

"Mm, well, today's February 3rd, and the dates set for April 15th, so about three months. At that time, I'll be the size of a house..." Rose sighed, running her fingers over his forehead. "I think Lynn is counting it down by the seconds."

Voldemort chuckled softly. "Yeah, she's almost more excited than you are. And Quirrell is constantly having issues about you."

"About me?"

"Mm-hm, going down stairs, straining yourself, and stuff like that. You know, Quirrell stuff."

"Ah, well at least he's showing he cares."

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, "Well, not getting anything done here, how bout some breakfast." Rose labored to sit up, Voldemort put his hand on her back uncertainly.

"Okay, sounds good."

They made their way to the stairs, Voldemort went slightly in front of Rose and had his hand in hers.

"Tom, I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself." Rose stopped, tugging Voldemort, 'Tom', closer to her. "I tackled that demon all by myself, didn't I?"

"Yes, in a very reckless, fashion, you did. But, I'm not taking a single chance with this." Voldemort put his hand on Rose's swollen belly.

She smiled and touched his face, "You're very sweet Tom. Now back off before you get hurt." Rose took the lead, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Voldemort sighed, shook his head, and smiled. This was the most head-strong woman he had ever met. "Fine, I'll de-Quirrell-ify myself, on one condition."

Rose stopped and arched an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Voldemort rushed forward and scooped Rose up in his arms, she shrieked (A very un-Rose thing to do) in surprise. "Oh, Merlin you're heavy!" He laughed and proceeded to carry her down the remaining stairs.

"Tom! You put me down right now! No, no Tom, put me down!" Rose clutched him tightly.

The noise subsequently woke the other couple who came bleary eyed into the hall.

"Wha'?" Lynn murmured rubbing her eye as she peered over at Rose and Voldemort. And though the voices had quit, her sleeping pattern was still slightly messed up as a result. The poor girl never had so much sleep in her entire life, but it was getting better each day at having herself a sleeping schedule. She turned to Quirrell laying her head on his shoulder. "Do they have to do this so early in the mornin'?"

Quirrell patted Lynn's head. "I suppose it could be worse." he murmured, looking in the direction that Voldemort and Rose had gone. "Want to go downstairs, my lady?"

A smile perked the corners of Lynn's mouth. "Yes please."

Hand in hand, Quirrell walked slowly down the stairs with Lynn. They were still in their pj's. Him in some blue silk pajama bottoms with a small bite mark on his neck, and Lynn wearing a tank top and lilac pajama bottoms with 'Bad Kitty' and an cartoon cat stamped all around.

Voldemort was sitting up on the counter while Rose directed the pixie activity.

"Morning, hope we didn't wake you." Rose flicked her wand and the pixies flew a huge serving plate to the small table in the center of the room.

"I probably should have gotten up anyways." Lynn remarked leaning against a chair.

Quirrell followed her covering the newly recieved bite. "If that is what you say..." he murmured over at Lynn. He then looked over at Rose, "So how are you?"

"Eh, can't complain I'm several months prego and I'm supposed to fit in a wedding dress in two months. How are you?" Rose leaned back, resting her hand on her lower back.

"Well besides someone," Quirrell tilted his head over at Lynn, "Getting freaked out over the noise and biting me... Not bad."

"I said sorry," Lynn said sticking out her tongue. "Not my fault I thought you were a werewolf."

"You thought I was a- Oh dear Merlin, Lynn. I'm not going to even ask why..."

"I dream weird alright." Lynn said leaning over and examining the bite. She bit her lip, and held out her arm wincing slightly. "You can bite me back if you want."

Quirrell sighed. "I'm not going to bite you."

"Fine, I'll bite me-"

"Lynn." Quirrell said grabbing her face. "You will do no such thing. Okay?"

"Fine..." Lynn said rolling her eyes. and Quirrell let go leaning back against the wall, "But I still feel bad. Maybe I can make it u-"

"Not now!" Quirrell said flushing, dirty thoughts flowing trough his mind. "Lynn, please, don't talk about that stuff in front of them." He glanced over at Rose and Voldemort getting more flushed. "It makes me feel awkward... You know that..."

Lynn blinked and she laughed. "I was going to say, make up to you by healing your neck but if you want something different I suppose I could improvise."

"Great Scots, Quirrell, your mind has taken up permanent residency of the gutter." Voldemort laughed and slid off the counter to grab a cup for tea.

"Anywho, I have the wedding list, so we can-" Rose started.

"Wedding list? For what?" Voldemort tipped the cup to his mouth.

"Invitations, now I sort of have an idea for seating arrangements, so-"

"Wait, I thought that it would just be us..." Voldemort put his cup down and stared at her.

"And what are we then?" Quirrell asked, raising his eyebrow amused.

"Chopped liver, I'm guessing," Lynn replied crinkling her nose, "I hate chopped liver."

"I meant just the four of us," Voldemort arched an eyebrow at Quirrell, "Who are you inviting?"

"Well, there's the Malfoy's-"

"What? Why? I don't like them!"

"The Malfoy's are coming!" Lynn squealed with excitement causing Quirrell to look at her funny. "I love them. Voldemort wha' is wrong with 'chu, they are funny stuff, man."

"That, and Lucius is my cousin. So, they are invited." Rose continued to direct the pixies to make pancakes. "Then there's some of my farther out-there family, and as always, I will try to contact my remaining immediate family. Feel free to add people to the list."

"Cousin? But you live here in America, and they're in England. How does that work?" Voldemort tapped his wand on his chin.

"We moved here from England, I just don't have an accent anymore, okay?" Rose levitated several pancakes onto the serving plate. "Who wants pancakes?"

"Yes, please." Quirrell said.

Lynn flailed both arms around. "OOOooo OOOoo! Pick me, pick me!"

"Okay, to the dining roo- oh, no we can't eat in there...the socks are back, okay we eat in the living room." Rose had the plate and service follow behind her and out the door.

"Hmph, well the Malfoy's sit in the back..." Voldemort muttered and followed Rose.

Quirrell and Lynn followed quietly behind, passing amused glances at each other. Lynn burst into a fit of giggles as they walked.


	9. Book Two Chapter 2

_**In the Living Room-**_

The four sat around the coffee table, finishing off the stack of pancakes. Rose leaned back and sighed contentedly, Voldemort yawned and stretched out to put his head on her tummy.

Lynn looked over at Voldemort and then at Quirrell. She then looked down at her own stomach, and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Lynn, what's the matter?" Rose asked, stroking Voldemort's hair gently.

"I wanna baby." Lynn whined, biting her lip as she looked over at Quirrell whom flushed red.

"Uh, okay, Lynn you kinda both have to want a baby. And I'm not so sure right now is the time for that. Besides, why do you want a baby?" Rose said calmly, trying to be the rational one.

"Cause their tiny and cute and part of me and part of him and I promise to take care of it Quirrell, pweeeaaaassssseeeeee." Lynn said looking over at him with sad, puppy eyes.

Quirrell covered his face with his hand. "Lynn..."

"Pwease. I'll be really really good."

"It doesn't work the way Rose has for hers, Lynn, I've explained this to you already."

Her lip quivered. "It doesn't? No, no your lying."

"Lynn, I can promise you that you are so not ready for a baby, 'kay? And neither is Quirinius." Voldemort muttered, his eyes closed.

"Be nice, Tom." Rose smacked him lightly, "But, I think he's right."

Lynn's face fell. "Oh, I see..."

"Lynn," Quirrell said reaching out for Lynn but she shifted away from him. He sighed. "Lynn please."

"I think I'm going to get dressed," Lynn murmured leaving the room, and Quirrell leaned back, melting slightly into the sofa. "You think things are one way with her and she swaps her emotions in three seconds flat... Has she always been a handful?"

"Yes, now picture all that with morning sickness and mood swings. Not pretty." Voldemort muttered.

"Speaking of morning sickness..." Rose shoved Voldemort off and dashed to the door.

"Ouch," Voldemort rubbed his head and sat up on the floor. "And without warning, things get very messy..."

"Still worth it?" Quirrell asked, raising his eyebrow while he looked over at Voldemort.

"Oh, yeah...definitely worth her being this way, she's much more...uh, I don't know, easy to get along with, since the whole thing about using her soul to get rid of that demon is over. Besides," Voldemort smiled at Quirrell, "the baby moves inside her, it's friggin' sweet."

"Never took you for the fathering kind." Quirrell said, rubbing his neck. "I want to be a dad, but Lynn just seems to want a baby for all the wrong reasons." He sighed. "I hate that she gets mad at me about it, but what am I suppose to do?"

Voldemort shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you should get Rose to talk to her? I actually wasn't really happy knowing that now I had to help with a baby, but, the first time I felt it kick,which was totally by accident, I knew that this was the right thing to do."

There was loud retching sounds from the upstairs bathroom. Voldemort grimaced, "Ah, duty calls." And he was out the door.

Quirrell sighed, getting up off the chair. He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing when his hand accidentally touched the bite mark causing it to burn. Quirrell knew he should find Lynn whom could be anywhere. He moved out the door and up the stairs, passing the sounds of Rose throwing up, and to his room. The door was locked.

Quirrell sighed, knocking lightly on the wood of the door. "Lynn, let me in."

"Go away." Lynn's muffled voice called back, "Lynn's not here."

Quirrell sighed leaning against the door. "Fine, you're not there. Just wanted to check on you. I know you're mad at me. But I have to be reasonable here. Are you even ready for a baby? I am, but I - I'm not sure you are."

A muffled yell came from inside. Quirrell bashed his head against the door, "Stupid Quirrell. Wrong thing to say. Definitely wrong thing to say."

"Just go away, Quirrell. Please." Lynn murmured.

At this point, Voldemort and Rose come out of the bathroom and stare at the crazies.

"Let me guess, Lynn wants baby?" Rose rubbed her forehead.

"I think I got her more pissed at me." Quirrell murmured.

"Just leave me alone, all of you."

"Well, that's too bad, because I know the counterspell for the locks on the doors, Lynn." Rose pulled out her wand. "And I am coming in."

"Try and I'll throw myself in the cupboard!." Lynn retorted back.

Rose froze, "You wouldn't dare." she snarled.

Panic swept across Quirrell's face, as Lynn replied. "I would."

"Well, then you and Kysis can enjoy each other's company. You remember how much fun good old Kysis was? All that studying and those lectures and note taking?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Bet he'd give me a baby."

"Not if you were the last women on the face of the Earth. Kysis isn't on that team." Rose smiled.

"Lynn, please." Quirrell mumured looking quite pale. Though Quirrell looked a little relieved to hear Kysis- from the sounds of what Rose said- was gay and wouldn't take up Lynn's offer if Lynn decided to dive into the cupboard. Voldemort on the other hand was repulsed and had to scoot away from Quirrell, feeling his personal man-space was being intruded upon..

"Just go away." Lynn cried out. "I just want to be left alone. And I don't care what team, I'll jump in that cupboard anyway. At least, I'd be away from _some_ people."

Quirrell leaned against the door frame more then slightly hurt. "You don't mean that."

"Want to test and see?"

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Rose waved her wand and the door clicked open, she slammmed it open and stood with her hands on her hips. "That is enough! You need to stop with the whining about not having a baby! This was an accident! Besides, what would you do with a baby that you couldn't do with mine? Why do you want a baby so damn bad? And furthermore-urp-" Rose covered her mouth and rushed back to the bathroom.

Lynn shuddered, hearing the sounds of Rose in the bathroom. She was laying on the bed. The girl covered her head with the tear stained pillow. "Fine!" she muttered darkly. "No more baby wanting talk."

Rose came back into the room, trying to regain her composure, "Good, I'm glad you could come to a mature decision about this. Now, come and help me pick out names."

Lynn slowly sat up, sighing. "Okay, I guess I can do that."

"Great, now I was thinking..." Rose's voice trailed off as the girls went to the library.

Voldemort and Quirrell stood in silence for a moment.

"See," Voldemort put his hand on Quirrell's back, "I told you that Rose could fix it. She just has more experience with dealing with Crazy's shinanigans, that's all."

Quirrell turned to Voldemort with a shaky smile. "I don't know what's up with her. I thought I had her figured out and then, snap, she's changed again." He sighed softly. "I'm not sure what to do with her sometimes. It gets hard to keep up with her at times, you know? Recently I'm not sure if I'm enough to keep a hold of her from these kinds of moods. You think she'd understand, and you think she does, but then she goes right around and it's all so … so aggravating..."

"Mm, well I think it's just her being overly excited about the wedding and the baby. Maybe she'll cool off after it's all over, and if not, you can always bunk with me and Rose! Or Kysis, if you're feeling particularly sick in the head..." Voldemort tore off as Quirrell made a swipe at his head with a balled up fist.

"Why would you even say that," Quirrell yelled chasing after him. He paused for a moment, looking puzzled. "Wait, Voldemort... You don't think... Lynn- Hey! Get back here!" Quirrell yelled, as Voldemort kept running. Quirrell shook his head, chasing after him.

"See, I'm trying to help and you hit me!" Voldemort stuck his tongue out at Quirrell and tried to force Hodrous's bedroom door closed, unfortunately Quirrell was already pulling it open.

"By making jokes on my sexuality? That isn't funny!" Quirrell said, stepping into the room. "It doesn't help Lynn was fully prepared to shut herself in that cupboard just to get away from me! Am I that terrible?"

"Okay, first I was just making a joke...No insult meant by that, I did say if you were feeling 'particularly sick in the head'. And no you're not that terrible. I think she's just excited. That's it, and maybe a little jealous that Rose is getting married, perhaps?" Voldemort stood a good few feet away from Quirrell.

"I think it's a little more then 'a little' jealous." Quirrell murmured, dropping his head and covering his face with his hands.

"Okay, so what are you going to do about it?" Voldemort inclined his head.

"I don't know," Quirrell said, shaking, "I sound horrible don't I. It's not that I don't want to marry her. I just want to know her better... longer. . . I don't want to ruin your guys wedding and I don't want to ask Lynn too soon on the subject. I want to make sure this is the right thing for both of us, you know. So I had been planning on perhaps asking her sometime after your wedding. But , Lynn's well being... so... well... over the top... And I just don't know what to do with her right now. I just don't want to mess this up, you know... Because I really do love her. It's just- Merlin, I sound awful..."

"Yeah, you do, but that's because you're kind of rushing yourself. Why don't you stop worrying about this and maybe your hair won't fall out. After the wedding and the baby, Crazy will be so busy she won't have time to badger you. So, for the time being, let Rose handle the emotion roller coaster that is your girlfriend." Voldemort put his hand on Quirrell's shoulder.

"But Rose shouldn't have to worry about that." Quirrell murmured, sighing deeply. "She doesn't need the stress that Lynn could quite possibly throw her way. That kind of stress isn't good on the baby, you know."

"Yes, but Rose loves this stuff, she gets her kicks by smacking us up and yelling at Crazy, that's how she _relieves_ stress. Besides, she knows her limit, she won't do more than her fair share of damage control." Voldemort leaned back, "Oh, and remind me to ask Rose about that counter spell. I'm tired of people slamming doors and such."

"What you mean 'Alohomora'?" Quirrell asked, confused.

"No, that's not it, I tried it when Rose locked me out of our room last week. We better go see what the girls are thinking of naming my unborn child, come on." Voldemort opened the door and started down the stairs.

Quirrell trudged behind, curious on what sort of names Lynn and Rose would come up with if left alone. They entered the room finding the floor covered with crossed out names.

"Avis?" Lynn asked, a floating quill and parchment taking notes as she spoke.

"I was thinking of something more, I dunno, out there." Rose tapped her chin with her wand. "Like my siblings names, something fresh."

"Well, if it's a boy we will of course name it after m-" Voldemort put his hand on his chest.

"No, Tom, we will not name it after you unless we have no other creative ideas." Rose didn't look up, Voldemort deflated.

"What about Mourning Chylde Wormsquawk?" Lynn asked. "Creative enough, yes?"

They all stared at her. Rose smiled, "Not quite what I had in mind...but we'll keep at it."

"Hmm," Quirrell said scratching the back of his neck as he walked over to Lynn and sat down next to her, "Dratur or Tasdel?"

"I think Teresa is better." Lynn said sticking out her tongue and laughed. "Tessie for short."

Quiirrell smiled feeling better that Lynn wasn't mad at him or at least that is what it seemed. He scratched his cheek, "If it is a girl you could name it Adriano."

"Whoa, hold it there, Quirrell," Voldemort held up his hand and tsked, "There is no way that this guy could produce a girl."

"Well, Tom, it technically it is Octavian's baby, and he had all sisters..." Rose counted off five of her fingers.

Voldemort's hand fell into his lap, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

Lynn's eyes shot up confused and she tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yes, didn't you realize this? When I transferred my soul, Octavian and my baby's soul came back to me. What did you think, becoming a Horcrux equals baby?" Rose blinked at Lynn in surprise.

"Uh.. maybe..." Lynn said looking embarressed.

Quirrell sighed. "Now she gets it."

"You shush." Lynn said to Quirrell sticking out her tongue again.

"Wow, and here I thought that she was faking it..." Voldemort sighed and tilted his head back.

"Nope," Quirrell replied grabbing Lynn whom struggled in his arms and sat her down on his lap. "But that's okay. I still love you."

"Love you too." Lynn said resting her head on his shoulder, "Sorry, if I've been a bother..."

"Told ya." Voldemort smacked Quirrell upside the head lightly.

"Ow," Quirrell said and Lynn looked like she was suddenly ready to tackle Voldemort. She glared at him for a moment and sighed when Quirrell held her down with his arms. "Behave. Please..."

"Okay, I suppose." Lynn murmured resting comfortably on Quirrell's lap and looked over at Rose.

"Aaaand, back to reality." Rose waved her hands in front of them. "So, if it's a boy I was thinking of something Greek, like Aurelius or Tibernius. And if it's a girl, I like Emily."

"Wait, wha? If it's a boy it gets a cool, long name and if it's a girl, you name it 'Emily'?" Voldemort leaned forward and stared at her.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Lynn said as she shrugged. She then glanced over at Voldemort asking, surprisingly calm, "I have a second cousin named Elizabeth, so why not. What, Voldy, got a problem with the name Emily?"

"Okay, Tom I tolerate, but do not call me _'Voldy'._" Voldemort glared at Lynn. "It sounds like some sort of disease or something."

"Like mold?" Quirrell asked.

"Voldy Moldy." giggled Lynn. "Oh oh Rose that be a funny name."

"Not for the kid." Quirrell muttered.

"True... Never mind. I withdraw that name and save it to tease him with." Lynn said smiling. She rubbed her head against Quirrell's neck hiding her laughter, though it still was heard.

"What? No, you can't do that! Rose, make her stop." Voldemort turned to Rose, who was diligently filing her nails. "Rose? Uh, a little help here."

"Hm? Oh, sorry I was ignoring you. What happened, Tom?" Rose looked slowly up at him.

Quirrell couldn't help but chuckle.

Lynn giggled,"Nothing, Rose. Right, _Voldy_?"

"Cut that out!" Voldemort hissed.

"'Voldy'? I'm sorry, but where did you come up with that nickname?" Rose put down her nail-file.

"Well the first bit of his name is Vold and the e gets change to a 'y'. And tada Voldy. And to be extra clever... I give you '_Voldy Mor'._ Cause the 't' is silent don't you know." Lynn said with a mischievous grin.

"The 't' is not silent!" Voldemor, er, Voldemort, snapped.

"But it is, but it is." Lynn said, nodding her head quickly as she spoke.

"So, I think I've come to a decision about the first name," Rose plowed right on over the subject at hand, "Tom, you can decide the middle name."

"Huh?" Voldemort snapped back to reality, "Oh, okay."

"So what you thinking for that?" Quirrell asked as Lynn shifted in his lap.

"My sister thinks middle names are stupid." Lynn murmured. "She destroyed her completely."

"I didn't know you could do that..." Voldemort scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not so sure, but I think I want a boy to have my middle name, Marvolo."

"Okay, and if it's a girl?" Rose asked.

"I don't know."

"If it's a girl it could have my sister's now destroyed middle name..." Lynn scratched her head, "Or would that be bad luck?"

"Depends on what it was that she felt the need to destroy it." Voldemort arched her eyebrow.

"Horcrux." laughed Lynn.

"Are you serious?" Quirrell asked confused.

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious. Is it really?" Voldemort blinked at her.

Lynn giggled, her eyes twinkling merrily. "No, it wasn't, but it be funny if it was. It was actually Nicole."

"Emily Nicole...That does have a nice ring to it." Voldemort shrugged.

"Yeah, that's nice."


	10. Book Two Chapter 3

_**That Afternoon In the Library**_

Voldemort and Rose sat at a table, addressing wedding invitations, Lynn and Quirrell sat on the over-stuffed sofa reading.

Voldemort yawned and stretched, "Ugh, this is soooo boring. How many more of these do you have?"

Rose looked up and adjusted a pair of spectacles up her nose, "Mm, only a few. Not many people I know are still alive."

"Who's Elizabeth Grant?" Voldemort held up an envelope.

"That's Lynn second cousin. And an old friend of the family." Rose scribbled out another address.

"Hey! Is that-" Voldemort made a swipe for the envelope that Rose finished.

"Harry and Ginny Potter? Why yes, I thought it would freak them out. Kind of a practical joke, I also thought it would be funny to send them our Christmas cards."

Voldemort sat down and laughed, "Oh, now that's evil!"

"Well, thanks I am marrying the Dark Lord."

"That you are!" Lynn said with a giggle over the book that she and Quirrell were reading. She snuggled into Quirrell's shoulder. "Are you done with the page yet. I've already read these pages twice already."

Quirrell flipped the page and Lynn stuck out her tongue before looking back at the book.

"So, why are we inviting these people?" Voldemort held out an invitation.

"Who? Oh that's another cousin, don't worry about it." Rose went back to scribbling.

"How many cousins do you have?" Voldemort wrinkled his nose.

"More then I do, that's for sure." Lynn murmured, "Then again, Rose is related to the Malfoy's and they do have quite a bit of family."

"Yes and I'm related to the Lestrange's, the Goyle's, and the Weasley's by some strange twist of fate." Rose finished the invitation she was working on and organized the stack.

"Geez, so we won't have a nice quiet little wedding that can be over quickly." Voldemort thumped his head on the desk.

"No, weddings are supposed to be fun." Rose licked the envelope closed.

"Only my sister would want a small wedding. I know if she ever gets married she wants to be in her pajamas. And just between her and the guy. Maybe one or two family but other then that..." Lynn said rolling her eyes at the thought. "A few years ago, before the whole demon fiasco she had told me that was how she wanted my wedding to be. Cause wouldn't you know it, she doesn't plan on getting married."

"Hm, she's the smart one." Voldemort muttered.

"Watch it, Tom, I want our child to know that it's parents are married." Rose put the stacks of envelopes next to each other.

Voldemort put his head up, "Um, technically it isn't mine."

"Even so, you will be 'Daddy' so it all makes nice." Rose leaned back and rested her hands on her belly.

Quirrell smiled. "Yeah, 'Daddy'."

"Quirrell, you do not call me 'Daddy'!" Voldemort pointed at Quirrell, slumping his head back on the table.

"Now, Tom, be nice, Baby shouldn't see you yell at Uncle Quirinius." Rose smiled.

Quirrell grinned before looking back at the book. Lynn giggled. "Yeah, don't be mean to Uncle Qui- That sounds weird coming from me... Meh, Quirrell next page?"

"Not yet." He said with a laugh.

"In any case, I refuse to be called 'Daddy' by anyone, I prefer 'Father'. It's more formal and respectful." Voldemort put his nose in the air and puffed his chest out importantly.

"My father will hear of this," Lynn said amused.

"What?" Voldemort turned to Lynn, miffed at his moment being ruined.

"Tom, don't be over-zealous, you will allow the child to call you what it will. You can't control that." Rose smiled at Voldemort's silly pride.

"Yep yep." Lynn's voice said. "Unless it calls you-" She shook her head laughter escaping her.

Quirrell looked over at Lynn confused, but only shook his head.

"Call me what, Lynn" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Moldy Voldy." She said quietly before bursting into an amused fit of giggles as she hid her face into Quirrell's shirt.

"No! No, using that! Stop it!" Voldemort stood up so fast his chair fell over. He started to make his way to her, arms outstretched.

"Quirrell save me," Lynn screeched, jumping off Quirreel and hidding behind the couch. "Moldy Voldy is going to get me!"

"Rrgh, get back here, you little shit!" Voldemort snatched at her robes as he chased her around the couch.

Lynn gave a yelp, her body suddenly transforming to that of a chipmunk. Her clothes being left behind in the process. In her chipmunk form she ran quickly over to where Rose, was hiding behind a stack of invitations.

"What? A chipmunk?" Voldemort made a grab for her, "OW! She bit me!"

"You scared her." Quirrell said, standing up and tossing the book on the couch. He was impressed to find she was an animagus. He reached his hand over and Lynn jumped on his hand scampering up to sit on his shoulder. It almost looked as if she was grinning amused.

"Grrr, gimme that rat!" Voldemort made another grab for her, but Rose put out her hand, pushing lightly on his side with her finger. Voldemort's eyes rolled up and he fell over, totally passed out.

"I think that's enough." Rose blinked and continued to quietly make a list of seating arrangements.

Quirrell blinked. "Well okay then," he said slowly walking back to his seat, chipmunk-Lynn now climbing on his head.

"Well, children, I think I'll be turning in." Rose bent down and hoisted Voldemort over her shoulder. "G'night." She started for the door.

"Do you want me to carry him up for you? That might be not too much strain on you." Quirrell said, suddenly getting concerned. He got up off the couch he just sat down on, Lynn diving for the seat as he stepped away, the book forgotten.

Rose turned to Quirrell, eyebrow arched suspiciously, "I'm fine, he really isn't that heavy. Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Quirrell asked, "I wouldn't mind."

"Quirinius, I'm fine." Rose adjusted Voldemort and opened the door. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Quirrell said, turning around to find Lynn on the top shelf of one of the bookshelves. And without warning, she jumped.

Quirrell's eyes went large and he rushed over, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. Unfortunatly for him, Lynn transformed back to her human form mid-way down and instead of catching a chipmunk, the full weight of Lynn landed on his stomach.

"OWWWWWW!"

"Oh no! Are you okay? Quirrell! Quirrell?" Lynn yelled getting off of him quickly.

"I think you broke me." He gasped, wincing as he tried standing up. Finding he couldn't, he laid on the floor, "Oww."

"What's going on down there? Lynn, you better not be destroying something!" Rose's voice sounded from upstairs.

"I may have broke my boyfriend," Lynn said, looking upset and flailing her arms.

Quirrell clutched his stomach. "My ribs at least. Oh, Merlin, Lynn why did you have to do that."

"I didn't mean to!" She said tears spurting from her eyes. "I didn't think you'd catch me. I'm sorry..."

"What the devil is going on in here?" Rose pushed open the door. She gasped in surprise, "Lynn, what happened?" Rose pulled out her wand and knelt next to Quirrell.

"I flattened him like a pancake." She sobbed.

"She jumped and-ow- I went to catch her-oh ahh-" Quirrell tried propping himself up again actually getting to a seated position on the floor. "Ow,ow, ow-And she transformed back."

"Uh-huh, first, we'll fix you up." Rose's wand slowly went over Quirrell's chest, the bones popped back into place with tiny snapping noises. Quirrell drew in a sharp breath and bit down on his fist, but then he relaxed as the pain faded.

Lynn flinched with every snap sound. "I'm sorry Quirrell, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm a horrible girlfriend." She said bursting into tears again.

"Now, stop that." Rose sighed, "He should have known better than to think a chipmunk would get hurt by jumping off a high place. Geez, they said I was supposed to be the emotional wreck..."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure, Lynn's jumped through a window before, remember." Said Quirrell, looking embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Rose." Lynn said lowering her head.

"Ugh, stop saying you're sorry. It isn't like you intended for this to happen. Now I think we should all go to sleep." Rose struggled to stand and then slumped back to her knees. "Mm, curses, I'm more exhausted than I thought."

Quirrell and Lynn looked worriedly over at Rose.

"Will you be alright?" Lynn asked concerned.

"Rrrr, Yeah, yeah, I'm-" Rose tried again and fell on her hands and knees. "Okay, maybe not..."

"Do you want me to bring you to your room?" Quirrell asked.

"No, I-I just need to sit here a minute, then I'll be fine, yeah. I just need to sit here."

Lynn and Quirrell stared unconvinced at Rose for a minute.

"Go get Tom." Rose groaned. "He's upstairs, he's awake."

Lynn nodded her head rushing out the room and up the stairs as quickly as she could while Quirrell stayed behind to watch Rose. A minute passed and Voldemort was in the room with Lynn not far behind him.

"Hey." Voldemort knelt next to Rose, brushing his hand over her sweating forehead.

"Mm." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up into a princess cradle.

"You take care of her," Lynn said, quickly moving over to where Quirrell sat and sat down next to him Her voice was calm, though held a surprisingly warning tone.

Voldemort hitched Rose up, "It's alright, I gotcha. G'night Quirrell, Lynn." He carried Rose out the door and up the stairs.

Quirrell looked over at Lynn who was looking still worried. "He'll take care of her. You must be tired, Lynn. Come on let's go to bed." He stood up holding out his hand for her, which Lynn grabbed and hoisted herself up quickly.

"I am tired." Lynn said with a yawn and they walked up the stairs to their room.

_**Upstairs-**_

Voldemort sat propped up on a pillow, reading the newspaper. Rose was laying with her head on his shoulder, her eyes becoming very heavy.

"You really need to slow down." Voldemort said, turning the page.

"Slow down?" Rose looked up at him in half-asleep surprise.

Voldemort turned his head to stare at her.

"Alright, so one time I can't-"

"One time? You've been weak and you can't even climb the stairs anymore!" He put down the paper, Rose sat up; too quickly and had to lay back down.

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"You are not fine. You are pregnant and stressed out. You need to take it easy, and don't think I don't know that you were the one that carried me up the stairs." He pointed a finger accusingly at her.

"Excuse me? I've taken care of myself before the baby and I can take care of myself now!" She climbed off the bed and waddled her way to the door.

Voldemort threw up his hands in frustration, "Now where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, I'm starving and I need ice cream." Rose shot back.

"Argh, that woman." Voldemort rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, dousing the candle. "Fine, but give her five minutes and she'll be begging for me to come and get her."

Rose passed Lynn and Quirrell's room, stopping to listen to the hushed voices on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry for being a handful."

"You're just being yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for." Quirrell's soothing voice murmured.

"Still... I'm an adult I should act like one." Lynn said, her voice breaking as she whispered. "25, and I'm still acting like a child."

"You are fine." Quirrell said softly. "Though you have your moments, I've seen you act more mature. You just get overexcited sometimes."

"Still," Lynn mumbled. "I wonder why you all haven't kicked me off the island already."

Quirrell chuckled amused. "We aren't on an island. And we love you too much. Even if you have your moments of hyper activity. Truth is, you could be acting worse."

"Worse! Oh, Rose would definitely kick me off the island then." Lynn murmured.

"No she wouldn't."

"I don't even know how she put up with me during our schooling years. I'm surprised she didn't hex me. Let alone wanting me to be her friend. I know some Slytherins didn't like me and tried having Rose stop hanging out with me. One even jinxed me when she wasn't looking. Oh and then there was the Gryfindor group. One tried making me go see why the Shrieking Shack shrieked. Lynn sighed. "And you know me... Challenge accepted. Didn't make it past the Whomping Willow though. Ended up with a broken arm."

Rose smiled and made her way down the rest of the way to the kitchen, with the pair's giggles still in her ears. "Now, what kind of ice cream do we have?" she whispered.

_**One Month Later-**_

Rose lay sprawled out on the living room sofa, her face buried in a pillow, snoring obnoxiously. A pile of books was stacked on the floor in front of her, all were on what to expect when you're expecting. Lynn and Quirrell peeked in the door.

"She's sleeping, we should probably let her rest." Quirrell said and Lynn nodded quickly.

They went into the library, only to find Voldemort curled up in front of a stack of books, also on the subject of pregnancy. He murmured softly, hugging a pillow tightly against his chest.

"Well," Lynn murmured looking over at Quirrell.

Quirrell shrugged his shoulders, "What should we do now?"

"We could go flying?" Lynn said and then glanced out the window, "Oh but it's snowing. And it will be cold. Hmm... Well we could go outside and make snowmen."

"Race you out there," Quirrell said with a grin, Lynn squeeling with excitement as they both darted for the door. The door to the outside shut quickly with a soft thump.

Voldemort snorted and sat bolt upright, "Eh? Where am I?" He looked around, "Oh, yeah..."

He stood up and stretched, "Hm, someone remind me never to fall asleep on a stack of books, I'm so sore..." He muttered scratching his head and rolling his shoulders.

He yawned and went into the hallway, he walked down the stairs and went to stand in the foyer. He tilted his head and went slowly to the door, he opened it and shuddered as the cold air hit him. He blinked and watched Quirrell and Lynn rolling balls of snow around.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's freezing out here!" Voldemort rubbed his arms and stared at them incredulously.

Lynn tossed some snow Quirrell's way before beginning to roll her ball of snow again. "Making a snowman." She said laughing as Quirrell tossed some snow at her.

"What would you do that for?" Voldemort wrapping his arms around himself against the cold.

"We were bored." Quirrell said as as Lynn hit him with a snowball.

"And it's fun." Lynn said as Quirrell grabbed a handful of snow and started making his way towards Lynn with a mischievous grin.

"How is that supposed to be fun? You'll die of hypothermia."

"Better then flying." Lynn said shrieking as she ran away from Quirrell whom captured her quickly and placed the snow down her shirt. Lynn froze and yelped desperately trying to get the snow out. Not all of it was removed in time and her shirt became splattered with wetness of the melting snow.

"You go back inside before that. Come on, Voldemort. It is fun." Quirrell said looking pleased as he turned his attention from Lynn to Voldemort. "Lynn says you get warmed up by hot chocolate. And you can't say it isn't the least bit amusing."

"You're going to pay for that." She murmured darkly. Lynn grabbed a bit of snow tossing it on Quirrell's head. She looked over at Voldemort as she scooped up some more snow. "Join us, Voldemort!"

"I don't know..." Voldemort shuffled his feet. He stared at the fluffy white stuff and slowly leaned down, scooped some up and smiled wildly as he whipped it at Quirrell's shoulder. It exploded in a shower of snow flakes.

"See, fun right?" Lynn said with a giggle.

Quirrell chuckled brushing the snow off his shoulder and out of his hair.

Voldemort's face contorted into a maniacal smile. "Heh Heh Heh...this stuff isn't so bad." He pulled on a coat and gloves and closed the door behind him.

Lynn tossed a snowball at Voldemort's face, her face amused as it splattered there. "Bulls-eye."

Voldemort stiffened, melted snow slid down his face and into his shirt. "uuuuhh...weeetttttt..."

"Shall we join forces to take her down?" Quirrell asked looking over at Voldemort amused.

Voldemort shuddered, brushing the remaining snow off his face, his eyes lit up, "You're going down, Lynn!" He scooped up more snow and flung it at her.

Lynn squealed, transforming into a chipmunk to avoid hit, but quickly turned back to human form shivering. "Too cold for that."

Quirrell laughed. "Fight fair."

"How is two against one fair?" She asked but Quirrell tossed a snowball at her and she ducked but it still hit her. She looked up eyes glinting at the two boys. "Oh it's on."

"You're damn right it's on!" Voldemort packed another snowball and took a step forward. But before he could throw it, a pile of snow hit him from behind.

"That it is." Rose smiled, her wand lazily flicking from side to side.

Voldemort's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "uh, uh, gah..."

"Tom? What is wrong with you?" Rose put her wand down and started to look annoyed.

"Weeeetttt...I'm all wet..." Voldemort shuddered.

"Are you a snake or a man? Grow a set and move on."

"That's not fair! You can't use a wand!" Voldemort whirled around waving his arms.

"Uh, yeah I can, I have a disadvantage, pregnant, remember?' Rose flicked her wand and another pile of snow slammed into Quirrell.

Lynn giggled as Quirrell fell back laughing amused when he wiped himself off and stood up slowly. "Yeah Voldemort. I don't see why she can't use her wand."

"Aha! Sympathising with the enemy!" Voldemort tossed a snowball at him, "Ten points from Quirrell!"

"Okay, everyone get Tom!" Rose flicked her wand again. Voldemort screamed and made a dash for the trees surrounding the house.

Quirrell and Lynn chased after him tossing snowballs in his direction, laughing as he fled.

_**Half an Hour Later-**_

"Oh, stop sulking." Rose said as she wrapped a big, fluffy towel around Voldemort, who was soaked and shivering.

"I am so wet right now." Voldemort shifted away, peeling off the rest of his wet clothes and pulled the towel tighter around himself.

Lynn and Quirrell- sharing a larger warm looking blanket- sipped hot chocolate. They all sat in front of the biggest fireplace in the house, Rose and Voldemort's bedroom. Rose smiled and ruffled Voldemort's hair, "You're fine. Have some hot chocolate."

Voldemort begrudgingly took the cup from her. "Have fun they said, don't worry we go in before we're too wet they said. I hope you're all happy, I'm probably going to get pneumonia and die."

"No you won't you big baby," Lynn said. "Plus we didn't say we'd go in before we were too wet. I said we'd go in before we got too _cold_."

"Technically that'd still be a lie, you're still shivering." Quirrell said lightly touching her nose with his finger.

"Mm! I'm wet and cold now." Voldemort harrumphed.

"Oh, hush and come in front of the fire." Rose pulled him to sit with her on the floor.

They all sat staring into the crackling flames for awhile.

Lynn laid her head on Quirrell's shoulder closing her eyes.

Volemort put his arms around Rose and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know, we get married in a month." he whispered.

"Mm-Hm." Rose stared intently into the fire.

"And, you're what, four months along?:

"Yeah."

"My, how time flies when one's soaked to the bone..."

Rose looked back at him.

"What?" Voldemort smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

Quirrell smiled softly as he looked over at Lynn whom had fallen asleep. "I think I'm going to put Lynn in our room." He said looking over at Rose and Voldemort before slowly picking Lynn up, her head resting against his chest. "If you need me I'll be in our room." He then slowly made his way out the door careful not to trip or drop Lynn as he began walking down the stairs. It was especially hard with the blanket on his back and folded in with Lynn.

"Mm, well that leaves you and me," Voldemort whispered, "And know what, I'm not wearing any clothes."

"So?" Rose smiled.

"So, I think we can, you know..."

"Oh, that." Rose smiled and they started kissing.

_**Down the stairs-**_

Quirrell carefully set Lynn on the bed whom curled up in a ball. He smiled and curled up next to her covering them both with the blanket. He closed his eyes, smiling when he heard Lynn whisper. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said kissing the back of her neck. She smiled and turned facing him and kissing him lazily. Quirrell kissed her back and pulled away smiling. "You aren't actually sleepy are you?"

"Not really." she said a half smile crossing her face as her fingers touched his torso. "But I know a way to pass the time."

Quirrell leaned forward, kissing her again. "Mmm... Maybe later."

"You tease." Lynn said with a laugh. They began to snuggle and soon fell asleep.


	11. Book Two Chapter 4

_**Laters-**_

Rose pulled her robe on and smiled, Voldemort snored softly on the bed. She ran her fingers up his back and then went to stand in front of the window.

"More snow...I hope it doesn't last." She sighed and went to the fireplace and played with the embers. Why was it so hard to sleep right now? She should be cuddled up under the blankets and sound asleep. Rose stood, putting her hand on her back, and went to the far wall where pictures hung on the wall. There was her brothers and sisters, her with her cousin, Lucius, wearing Slytherin Quidditch uniforms, hers a Beater and his a Chaser, then there were pictures of Bellatrix and Rodolphus's wedding. And over here was a picture of Octavian, he smiled and waved at her from his magical portrait.

She smiled and waved back, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Hey, love. I just want you to know that I'm okay and our baby is okay too." She whispered, "Tom is a good man and he'll be a great father."

She smiled and went back to bed.

_**Bring on the Wedding!**_

Lynn ran frantically through the church, a wand in one hand and a bouquet in another. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohno... I lost Quirrell! I lost Quirrell... Oh no on nonononon..."

She spotted Lucius Malfoy, "HAVE YOU SEEN QUIRRELL! He's about this high and had shared his soul with Voldemort at one point. And I lost him! Have you seen him?"

Lucius blinked at the strange girl, "No, I have not. Why don't you try the bathroom, I think I saw The Dark Lord in there, throwing up."

"That is a splendid idea thank you." Lynn said bowing quickly before taking off towards the back. She ran head first into the bathroom (one of those unlocked doors with two stalls or whatever). She shuddered lightly when she heard Voldemort barfing. "Voldemort have you seen Quirrell?"she asked loudly over the sound .

"Do I *urp* bloody look *oh god* like I've seen anyone?" Voldemort kept his head directly over the toilet.

"No, but I'd just wanted to ask." Lynn said before asking, "Are you okay?"

"No. I think I'm gonna *hurk* die..." Voldemort doubled over as a fresh wave of nausea overtook him.

"Are you sick? Or is it nerves?" Lynn asked confused, and slightly grossed out.

"The Dark Lord does not have-" Voldemort paused to throw up the remainder of his breakfast, "...nerves...gotta be the nerves."

"Why you got nerves?" Lynn asked.

"How should I know?" Voldemort pushed open the stall door and went to look in the mirror. "Oh, Rowling, I'm a wreck...I look awful." He tried to smooth out his slicked-back grey hair and wipe his mouth off.

"I have some Pep-me-up potion if you need it." Lynn said trying to be helpful.

"What I need is a toothbrush...and some Coldgate..." Voldemort rubbed his temples.

The door burst open and Quirrell came in, flustered and anxious.

"Quirrell there you are! I thought I lost you." Lynn said giving him a hug before looking him over. "You don't look too good either... Hold on, stay put, I'm going to get Voldemort a toothbrush!" The girl took off again in search for a toothbrush and Coldgate.

"Hey Quirrell." Voldemort muttered, pressing the heels of his hands on his face.

"Hey, you alright man?" Quirrell asked turning his attention to Voldemort.

"No, and I can't figure out why." Voldemort looked over at his Best Man. "What's wrong with me Quirrell?"

"I don't know. Maybe your coming down with something or-" Quirrell replied, tilting his head slightly. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, no I just can't seem to hold anything down...Maybe I'm nervous? But, that doesn't make sense, I mean, I've slept with her already." Voldemort rested his head on his hands and sighed. "It's gotta be nerves."

Quirrell put the back of his hand on Voldemort's forehead. "You feel a little warm, maybe you caught a bug or something." He placed a hand on his best friend's back. "If it isn't that and it is just nerves, once you see her walking down that isle that will probably all be forgotten."

"GOT THE STUFF!" Lynn said loudly as she rushed into the bathroom holding her wand and flowers with one hand and a toothbrush and toothpaste with the other. She hovered near the door, her eyes glinting with excitement. Lynn held out her hand that held the tooth brush and paste.

"Thank you Lynn." Quirrell said, "Just put it down by the sink."

Lynn placed the items in question where she had been told to place them and began to move from the balls of her feet to the heels of her feet -which was rather impressive she didn't fall over having high-heel shoes on- waiting for further instructions. Something must have dawned on her because she then stopped doing that and felt the pockets of the loose fitted robe she wore over top her dress while waiting for the for the wedding to start. "Oh, oh, before I forget, I have- I have- come on where is it-"

Voldemort picked up the toothbrush and paste and began diligently brushing his teeth. After he was sure that he had done a good enough job, he spit out the paste and rinsed out his mouth from the faucet. "I can't believe I'm sick on my wedding day..."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be the first." Quirrell said glancing over at Lynn whom was pulling out random potions from her pocket, putting the 20 odd vials on the counter. "How on earth did you fit all of those in your pocket?" he asked her as she started looking through them.

"My coat is enchanted." Lynn replied, searching through all the bottles before gasping excitedly. "Here you are. Drink this!" Lynn said pressing the bottle underneath Voldemort's nose. "It will help with your tummy troubles."

Voldemort looked uneasily at her, but he took the bottle, "I'll try anything." He tilted his head back and down the whole thing, coughing and smacking his lips in disgust, "Ugh, that was nasty. Please don't tell me what it was."

"Fair enough," Lynn said holding out her pocket underneath the counter and tossing the unused vials back inside. Quirrell watched her, eyes widening slightly as the potions clinked together as they hit each other inside the pocket, and once all had disappeared inside. Lynn smiled, closing and patted her pocket. "You should be feeling better really soon."

"Mm, well a little better. Wait, what time is it?" Voldemort looked wildly around, searching desperately for a clock.

"Relax, you have about five minutes," Quirrell said as Lynn gasped and took off sprinting out of the bathroom. No doubt to find Rose and get into her directed positioning. He studied Voldemort. "How you feeling?"

"Never mind that! I gotta get moving, Rose told Draco he could be one of the groom's men, I have to find him and lock him in a closet or something!" Voldemort dashed out the door with Quirrell hot on his heels.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Quirrell asked as they ran.

"Necessary? Of course, that little weasel deserves it!" Voldemort stopped. "Well, Rose would kill me if she found out...Better not try something stupid."

At that moment the Malfoy's came into view.

"Lucius," Nacissia said softly, nudging her husband when she caught sight of Voldemort and Quirrell

Lucius stopped short, he swallowed, "Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort's lip curled in a cruel smile, "Lucius, how nice for my fiance to invite you."

"Yes, well, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Nacissia said, her head bowing slightly, "It is a beautiful day for a wedding is it not."

"Hm, yes. Now, why don't you all scurry off? I have somewhere I have to be." Voldemort swept past them, Lucius and Narcissa flinched as he passed. Quirrell stood there for a second then followed after him.

"Three minutes, Voldemort." Quirrell said softly, as he glanced back at the Malfoys, Narcissia was straightening Lucius's coat, before looking back over at Voldemort whom hadn't stopped walking.

"I know, I know...Let's go get in our places." Voldemort led the way to the entrance of the church where Draco, Lynn, and one of Rose's cousins stood waiting for them. Draco's smile slid off his face at the sight of Voldemort and he slunk back to stand with the other cousin. Quirrell and Lynn stood next to each other and Voldemort stood in front of them. The priest came to stand next to Voldemort, he leaned over and said quietly,

"Are you ready?" the priest smiled.

"As I'll ever be."

The music started to play and the priest took the first steps. Voldemort swallowed loudly and squared his shoulders, "Well here it goes."

"You'll do fine," Quirrell whispered encouragingly.

They all made the seemingly extended walk up the aisle, Lynn and Quirrell and Draco and the other cousin separated and took their places on either sides of the altar. The priest stood on the podium and Voldemort stood examining his shoes. Then the whole congregation rose to their feet, Voldemort looked up when Quirrell nudged him with his elbow.

"She's beautiful!" Lynn said with a gasp, her cousin having to jab her in the side to be quiet. Lynn covered her mouth before finally dropping her hands to hold her bouquet.

There, dressed in a flowing white gown complete with train and a slash of scarlet across the front, was Rose holding a bouquet of Fire and Ice roses and being escorted by,

"Lucius?" Voldemort's jaw dropped open in surprise.

Lucius smiled and took Rose's arm, kissing her lightly on the forehead, and began to walk her down the aisle toward an aghast Voldemort.

Quirrell smiled, jabbing Voldemort with his elbow again. "Well what did you expect," Quirrell murmured quietly to him, "She needed someone to walk her down the Lucius is her family..."

When they reached the altar, Lucius gave Rose a hug and whispered something in her ear, to which she smiled. He took his seat and Voldemort turned to Rose taking her hands in his while the priest went over the formalities and such.

"Why was he walking with you?" Voldemort hissed.

"We grew up together, we've been very close. Now shut up." Rose hissed back as the priest made it to have and hold's part.

"Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Voldemort winced at his full name, "I do."

"And do you Roselia Cathrine Tannearius take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Voldemort sniggered at her full name.

Rose grimaced, "I do."

"Tom, will you take her left hand and repeat after me?"

Voldemort muttered something about 'if you weren't a priest...' and took Rose's left hand.

"I, Tom Riddle,"

"I, Tom Riddle," Voldemort looked like he would be ill again.

"Take this ring,"

"Take this ring," Voldemort placed the intertwing gold and silver snake ring onto Rose's finger.

"To seal the bond between us."

"That sounds an awful lot like an Unbreakable Vow...To seal the bond between us."

"Now," The priest looking unamused by Voldemort, "Roselia, take Tom's left hand, and repeat after me."

Rose lifted Voldemort's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"I, Roselia Tannearius,"

"I, Roselia Tannearius,"

"Take this ring,"

"Take this ring," Rose slid the broad hematite ring up Voldemort's finger.

"To seal the bond between us."

"To seal the bond between us."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest closed his Bible.

"Well, don't mind if I-" Voldemort didn't get to finish, Rose pulled him into a kiss.

The church erupted in applause and everyone stood up as Rose and Voldemort turned to face them.

Lynn 'Awed' loudly, clapping perhaps the loudest of the bunch. Quirrell clapped, smiling at the couple with a stray tear falling from his eye. Lynn's cousin was a weeping mess as she cheered and Draco looked like he wanted to blend in with the surrounding walls.

As they walked back down the aisle, Voldemort leaned in the ask, "So, your name is Roselia? Not that common really."

"Tom, you call me Roselia and you'll find yourself sleeping on a couch."

"Duly noted."

_**At The Reception-**_

Lynn was giggling as she tried pulling Quirrell on the dance floor but flustered Quirrell didn't seem to want to join the crowd, clinging to his seat in almost desperation. Lynn sighed turning and walking over to her cousin, looking pouty. "Why won't he dance?"

"Maybe he's shy?" she said glancing over at Quirrell before nodding over to Narcissia and Lucius whom were moving fluidly with each other to the beat. "Hard when you got those two dancing like that."

"Maybe I should give Quirrell a lap-" Lynn started to say but, Elizabeth lightly hit her arm, "You will do no such thing if you want to see him anymore tonight. Come on, just dance with me a bit." Lynn's cousin laughed, "Maybe he'll get jealous and steal you from me."

"Maybe," Lynn said casting sad eyes in Quirrell's direction before being pulled to the dance floor dancing with her cousin.

Rose and Voldemort sat at the head table, watching the other people dancing, when Lucius walked over, "Leaving your new bride sitting out? Voldemort, you should know better."

"Oh really, well you can-" Voldemort started to stand.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" Lucius gallantly held out his hand, Narcissa smiled and went to sit with her son.

"I'd love to, Lu." Rose took his hand and they were off spinning and gliding across the dance floor. Voldemort was left standing with his mouth open, Quirrell sat down next to him.

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" Voldemort sat back down, dumbfounded.

"It did," Quirrell said glancing over at Lynn whom was giggling as she and her cousin continued ballroom dancing. They had made their way over to where Narcissa and Draco were, stopping a moment before pairing off. Lynn began dancing with Draco- slowly moving across the floor, talking while they moved- and Elizabeth sitting next to Narcissa chatting.

Quirrell's face went slightly pale as he heard Lynn giggle.

"Okay, this is an affront to our manhood, Quirinius." Voldemort looked over at his friend, "What ever shall we do?"

"Steal back our respective partners?" Quirrell asked, before sighing heavily. "But I don't know how to dance, Voldemort."

"Well, neither do I. But, it seems that our women do." Voldemort stood up and sighed. "Hope you don't mind letting them lead as much as I do."

"It doesn't seem I have much choice," Quirrell said rising as Lynn's laughter rang out.

"Right, Operation Cut-In commencing." Voldemort saluted Quirrell and made his way to Rose and Lucius. "Can I cut in?"

"Mm, that depends." Rose smiled as Lucius twirled her around.

"Depends on what?" Voldemort put his hands on his hips.

"Whether that's an order or not, m'Lord." Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, it is." Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

Lucius bent to kiss Rose's hand, "Always a pleasure, dear cousin." and he walked back to his wife.

Voldemort took Rose's hands and she stared expectantly at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are we going to dance, or just stand here?" Rose gave him her annoyed look.

"Yes, uh, I just..."

"You don't know how. Fine I'll lead, let's go." Rose started to lead Voldemort across the floor.

_**Meanwhile on the Other side of the Dance Floor-**_

"M-may I-I step in?" Quirrell asked causing Draco and Lynn to stop dancing.

"I'm not sure the lady has finished dancing with me." Draco said, causing Lynn to giggle. Quirrell frowned uncomfortably as Draco spun Lynn around. He turned to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Lynn.

"I-I th-thought you wan-wanted to co-continue dancing with hi-him." Quirrell stuttered.

"I did. For a moment longer. He was telling me how he fancied my cousin, and wanted my opinion on the matter, but now I want to dance with you." Lynn smiled nodding over to Draco whom was now talking to Elizabeth and Lucius was back to dancing with Narcissa.

"O-oh!" Quirrell said grinning, feeling rather foolish.

Lynn curtsied before she asked sweetly. "Can I have this dance?"

"Only if you tell me how, I'm afraid I haven't got that great of dancing skill."

"No, but I can show you." Lynn said beginning to teach him the basics. Quirrell quickly got the hang of it and they were dancing across the ballroom floor.

The dance went on for a while longer, then the Conductor waved his baton for silence, the music stopped and he stood up with his wand on his throat.

"Would Mr. and Mrs. Tom Riddle come to the dance floor for their first dance as Husband and Wife?" He stepped back and the musicians started to play a soft waltz.

The couples cleared the floor except for Voldemort and Rose, they started to dance slowly moving to the music. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and he put his head on the top of her head.

"So, Mrs. Riddle, now what?" Voldemort whispered.

"Well, now we go on a honeymoon." Rose slid her hand to the back of his neck.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I hear Spain's nice this time of year. Or Greece is nice too."

"Sounds great, let's go to both."

"'kay, then we have the baby, and Lynn and I go back to work."

"Work?" Voldemort pulled back to stare at her in confusion.

"Yes, we're really only visiting my house in America, we should really be getting back to the house in England." Rose looked up at him.

"Wait, so you have a house in England as well? Then why are we still here?"

"Because," Rose hissed, "The pentagram was in that house's basement, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." They went back to dancing because Voldemort decided it would be best not to talk about this right now.

Lynn watched them her body swaying slightly from where she stood. Quirrell smiled wrapping his arm around her, swaying with her, and looked from her to the newly married couple.

"So what we going to do while they are off on their honeymoon," Quirrell asked.

"I don't know," Lynn said softly, "But you don't have to tell me, Rose already said I can't store away in their luggage."

"Why would you even do such a thing?" Quirrell asked confused.

"To scare 'em of course." Lynn said with a shrug, "But I've already been told no, so we are going to have to find something to do while they're away. Probably be stuck with packing though."

"Packing? Why?"

Lynn sighed. "Gotta go back to work..."

"Wait, I don't follow."

"There is a house in England," Lynn murmured turning to face him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "But I don't wanna go cause that means I have to do work."

"Do you not like your job?" Quirrell asked confused.

"Oh no, I love it. Just means less time to spend with you."

"I see..." Quirrell said softly, "What do you do exactly?"

"Can't say," Lynn said looking up with a grin.


	12. Book Two Chapter 5

_**Later that night back at the House, Lynn and Quirrell were helping send Voldemort and Rose off (this was a long intro)-**_

"Bye!" Quirrell said with a wave.

"HAVE FUN!" Lynn yelled jumping up and down with excitement. "Don't worry 'bout Quirrell. He's in good hands! ENJOY YOUR HONEYMOON!"

"Yep, don't forget the pixies!" Rose waved as their broom lifted off and they were gone.

Quirrell turned to Lynn whom sighed going back inside to finish up with packing. They still had quite a way to go with packing all the stuff, Rose had left a list of thing to pack:

1) DO NOT FORGET THE PIXIES!

2) Leave most of the books behind, only the Finder and the important books will be coming.

3) Please pack clean clothes

4) Riglus, the owl, is already gone, so don't worry about him.

5) DO NOT FORGET TO LOCK ALL THE DOORS IN THE HOUSE!

6) By the way, don't forget the pixies.

Lynn looked over the list and looked over at the already packed boxes. She sighed before turning to a large empty box dragging it to the library door."ALL BOOKS ARE IMPORTANT!" She grabbed the Finder shouting almost angrily at it. "WHAT IMPORTANT ONES ARE THE ONES ROSE REFERS TO!"

Five books flew off the shelves and into the box.

"Um, those ones?" Quirrell asked, pointing over to the box.

"No! NO there must be more!" Lynn said shaking the grey cube. Quirrell's eyes widened as she shook the cube more violently. She rolled it over and a small panel opened up and she could she a pyramid shaped thing floating in it.

'No there aren't. Stop shaking me.' it said on one side.

"But- but- my books..." Lynn sobbed. She shook it again.

'There are copies in England. Stop shaking me!' read another side.

"Oh, well. my apologies." Lynn said shrugging and tossing the cube into the box.

"Why do I have the feeling I need to be concerned." Quirrell asked as Lynn carried the box over her head and placed it over with the other things. She disappeared into the kitchen returning back to where Quirrell was sorting the boxes, making sure the boxes were wrapped up, and ready to ship to Europe. Lynn carefully placed a humming box next to the other boxes.

"Is that it," Quirrell asked, turning his attention to Lynn.

"Yeah, I believe so."

_**Time Skip set to Two months-**_

"Holy shit, if I thought the house in the US was strange..." Voldemort hopped off his broom and beheld the gigantic house before him.

"Yeah, this was Octavian and my home for awhile before we visited my parents' house, then the whole incident happened...I really haven't been here in a long time..." Rose stepped up to the door.

"I like it," Lynn said with a laugh. Quirrell's eyes were wide as he looked over at the house in amazement.

"Yes, Octavian was very clever at the Leaning Tower of Pesa sort of charm. Incidentally, that's how the Weasley's keep their house up." Rose put her wand on the door and it clicked open. "Well, pile in everyone."

Voldemort, not really liking the idea of living in a house that looks as if it could fall over at any moment, remained rooted to the spot. "Uh...I don't know..."

"It's quite safe." said Lynn before rushing inside, Quirrell looked over at Voldemort before slipping inside making sure Lynn didn't get into any sort of trouble.

"Rrrright, and wild hippogriffs don't eat bunnies." Voldemort sighed and walked up the front steps and into the house.

He was immediately met with Lynn upside down hanging from the ceiling. Quirrell underneath looking worried. "Lynn get down."

"No." She said laughing moving her head so Quirrell couldn't grab her. "I'm amused."

"I'm not." Quirrell said, sighing heavily. He looked over at Voldemort. "Yes, it didn't take her long to get into trouble."

"I'm not getting into trouble. I'm just amusing myself." Lynn said sticking out her tongue.

"How the fuck did she do that?" Voldemort backed up, afraid of stepping on a trick stair or something.

"A spell I learned from the Weasley twins," Lynn said with a giggle. She tilted her head watching Voldemort, looking rather amused. "The house isn't going to bite. I promise."

"It hasn't gotten me," Quirrell said to Voldemort before looking over at Lynn. "Will you please get down."

"Mmm," Lynn tapped her chin thinking to herself. "Oh I suppose." She got her wand out from her pocket murmuring a spell. She fell - giving Quirrell a mini-heart attack- to the ground landing on all fours -despite landing part on the flat space next to the door and her hands on the nearest step- smiling mischievously at Quirrell and Voldemort.

"Will you all stop foodling around and get up here!" Rose called down the stairs, "Lynn, wait until you 're out of the stair way before you start using those spells."

"Sorry." She said leaning back and giggling. She turned around and walked into the house.

"Dude, Quirrell, you can breathe now." Voldemort put a hand on Quirrell's back, giving him a push up the stairs.

"She likes scaring me like that. You should have seen when you guys were on your honeymoon." Quirrell said to Voldemort with a groan as Quirrell made his way into the house.

"Why, what happened?" Voldemort followed him.

"Too much for my liking. There was her turning herself into being about two inches tall. Her dying her hair rainbow colors. Then she dyed my hair when I was sleeping. . . Her creating acid and it almost ate through the floorboard... Stealing Lucius' peacock. And much, much more." Quirrell touched his hand to his forehead, "You know. Lynn being Lynn stuff. Most of it happened all during last two weeks when she started getting bored and you all hadn't came back from your honeymoon yet."

"Aha, well, sorry about that. Wish you had as much fun as I did..." Voldemort grimaced.

"How'd your honeymoon go by the way?" Quirrell asked curious.

"Well, it was fun for awhile...in the beginning..." Voldemort kept walking.

"Oh? What happened?" Quirrell asked, confused when he heard Voldemort hadn't been having fun for the entire time he and Rose had been gone during their honeymoon. "She didn't give you something again, did she?"

"Hm? Whatcha mean?" Voldemort stopped and blinked at Quirrell.

"Well you said it was fun for a while." Quirrell said slowly. "I'm just asking what happened that stopped it from being amazing. Especially since you didn't have to deal with Lynn for two months."

"Well," Voldemort ran his finger over the railing, hesitantly. "She's pregnant, right?" He looked up at Quirrell.

Quirrell nodded slowly, "Right."

"Well, there are certain things that a very prego woman doesn't want to do." Voldemort looked at him, trying to tell him without actually saying it.

Quirrell winced. "That sucks."

"Mm-hm. So, yeah, it was fun for awhile, but then she got all 'Let's go to here, instead, Tom.' and 'I'm too tired, Tom.' and 'Put that away before I do, Tom!'." Voldemort stopped, realizing he had said too; much, much too much.

Quirrell blushed and coughed awkwardly into a fist. "That sucks, man."

"Are you guys coming or what," Lynn asked sticking her head out the door.

"We'll be right up!" Voldemort said, awkwardly stared in every direction but Quirrell's and dashed up the stairs.

"'Kay, 'kay," said Lynn disappearing back inside.

Voldemort pushed open the door and stepped into a huge chamber, giant pillars held up the ceiling of the library, which also served as the foyer. "Whoa, hey, Quirrell, check out the size of this place"

Quirrell looked inside smiling to himself as he looked around.

"Pretty, huh?" Lynn asked laying on the ceiling.

"Do you think it's big enough?" Rose leaned on one of the shelves, her tummy bulging in a eight-month pregnant kind of way.

"Ya think? Who reads this much? It's bigger than the library in the other house." Voldemort spread his arms out.

"I do thank you very much?" Lynn said.

"I also read quite a bit, Voldemort," Quirrell said softly.

"I must be in the presence of the king and queen of all nerd-dom." Voldemort sighed and started to walk around, picking up random objects and then putting them back down. "So what's in the rest of the house?"

"Mm, I'm too tired, Lynn you take them around." Rose slumped into a sofa and rubbed her swollen belly.

"See, I told you she's always too tired." Voldemort muttered, Rose chucked a book at him, which he dodged.

"She is pregnant," Quirrell replied, looking up at Lynn whom was rolled her eyes, "Care to give us a tour?"

"Go explorin' yourself." Lynn chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine without me. If not, find a way." She smiled as she transformed herself to a chipmunk, falling quickly back to earth, and taking off.

"Fine, come on, Quirrell." Voldemort closed his eyes and chose one of the three doors leading off the library/foyer. "We'll go this way!" He triumphantly opened the door, only to have a broom smack him in the face. "Ow!"

"Dear, that's the broom closet." Rose didn't look up from a book she picked up.

"I know'd thad!" Voldemort rubbed his nose(?) and snorted, then chose another door. "Come on, Quiddell." And he stalked off through the door into a narrow stairway that led to a dark hallway.

Quirrell laughed as he followed Voldemort.

"Hm, this seems to be where the bedrooms are. Let's try the doors." Voldemort opened the first, and there it was, a nursery. "What the fu-"

A crib occupied one side of the room and there were various kinds of playthings and a rocking chair, it would have been sweet, except everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Voldemort slowly walked in and ran his hand over the crib's bars. "This was where the baby was supposed to be..."

"Yeah," Quirrell said running his finger on the rocking chair, his fingers picking up dust. "Very sad..."

"She didn't put any of this away. I guess she meant it when she said she hadn't lived here since the incident..." Voldemort knelt down and peered at the toys from behind the crib-bars.

Quirrell's eyes looked rather distant and sad. He sighed as Voldemort headed towards the door. Quirrell followed behind, closing the door to the nursery as they entered back into the hallway.

Lynn suddenly ran passed them in chipmunk form, changing and hovering herself in front of a closed black door with strange silver symbols written along the frame. "NOT THIS ROOM! NO ENTERS!" She shouted clinging her nails into the door frame. Where her fingers touched the door glowed. She glowered at them, "You shall not pass!"

"AH!" Voldemort jumped back, grabbing Quirrell, "Will you stop that! We already went in!"

Her eyes went wide. "This room?" She asked giving an awkward sort of laugh as she began shifting from one foot to the next.

"Yes, we saw the nursery. Geez, no wonder Quirrell is so high strung!" Voldemort got out from behind Quirrell and crossed his arms across his chest.

Confusion flitted across Lynn's face. "But this door doesn't lead to a nursery. You sure you went in this room?"

"Oh, not that room. The room behind us." Voldemort jerked his head toward the room behind them.

"O-oh... Okay, well just make sure neither of you go into _'this' _room here. You know the one with the black door and glowing writing." Lynn said showing off the door like it was a prize at a game show, "Yeah, that one. No enterin'. 'Kay?"

"Thank you, Vanna, we'll keep that in mind." Voldemort brushed past her and the door and opened the one next to it. "Ooh, Quirreeeeellllll, I found something cooooolllll!" Voldemort pointed into the room.

"What?" Quirrell asked going by Voldemort.

"Check it out." He opened the door a little wider, "It seems that Octavian had some interesting hobbies..."

"Whhooo, what is it?" Lynn asked hesitently leaving her post by the door, curiousity getting the better of her, and looking over where they were looking.

"SHUTTING PEOPLE IN CLOSETS!" Voldemort shoved Lynn into the closet and slammed the door. "'Kay, let's checkk out the awesome door." Voldemort rubbed his hands together and sniggered.

"NOOOOO!" Lynn screeched, scratching at the door. "LET ME OUT! I don't like the dark! Don't go in the room! Don't open the door! NOOOOOOOO QUIRRELL STOPS HIM!"

Voldemort reached out his hand and grasped the door knob.

Quirrell looked over at Voldemort. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Aw, come on, Quirinius, live a bit! Besides what's the worst that could-" Voldemort opened the door a crack, only to have it slammed back closed by Rose. "What the fu- How the hell did you get up here so damn fast? You keep saying you're too tired for se-"

"Silence. Do not open the door to my Time-Space Continium room." Rose walked over to the closet.

"Is that what's in there..." Voldemort stared at the door with, if possible, more curious.

"No, but it sounds pretty damn awesome, doesn't it. That's Lynn's room." Rose opened the closet door and Lynn the chipmunk leaped out.

Lynn's voice, squeeky and quickly said,"It was awful, I tell them not to go in there and then Voldemort locks me in this closet and I think I broke a nail. And - and..." Rose scooped Lynn up.

"There, there. I'm sure he was only curious. At least you could warn them about what rooms not to go in." Rose smoothed down Lynn's ruffled fur.

"I did and he still locked me in the closet!" Lynn sobbed pitifully.

"Right, these two doors are off limits," Rose pointed to the glow-y door and the nursery. "For now, anyway."

"Um, they went in that room." Lynn said and found herself dropped on the ground.

Rose loomed over her, "What?"

"I found them exiting... That …. Room..." Lynn said her ears lowing on her head and she scampered back a little. "And if you hadn't came, they would have went into _my _room."

"I specifically remember telling you to be on room detail, just until I could clean the nursery up." Rose pointed accusingly at Lynn.

Lynn lowered her head, crying big blubbry chipmunk tears. "I forgot. At least I remembered my room...before-" She shivered. "_They_ would have not been happy with me."

"Lynn," Rose stood up, a tower of ultimate power, "you are grounded. No Quirrell for three days."

Lynn lowered her head. "Fair enough."

"Wait, wha?" Quirrell looked confused over at Voldemort. "What exactly happenen?"

Voldemort leaned over to Quirrell, "Dude, you're an accessory."

"I see that." Quirrell said, "I presume that it hasn't been the first time that this has happened if she didn't throw a tantrum like you did."

"Voldemort, can you tell Quirrell." Lynn said lifting her head up not looking back, figuring that talking also wasn't aloud to even talk to Quirrel. "Lynn does not throw tantrums. Just gets in trouble. Takes, it like a man."

Voldemort stared at her, "I'm so not getting involved." he turned around and found Rose standing there, hands on hips. "What?"

"I think we'll give you a tour. There's really nothing on this floor, follow me." She beckoned them over and they followed They all went up another flight of stairs, "This is actually the servant's entrance, the main stairs was through the other door."

On the third floor there were four doors, one on each side of the landing.

"Okay, the north door leads more stairs which go to the Master Bedroom, the south leads back the way we came, the east is Lynn's sleeping room, and the west is a hallway that goes to the other side of the house."

"What's on the other side?" Voldemort smiled, nudging Quirrell.

"The study, kitchen, dining room, living room, oh, and each bedroom has it's own full bathroom." Rose leaned back to rest her back on the wall.

"So what exactly is in the other room... That we aren't suppose to go into?" Quirrell asked curiously and Lynn's chipmunk head - which had been down as they walked, sulking silently to herself - snapped up, eyes wide.

"Quirinius, I will warn you only once, and if you keep pestering me, I will ground you too." Rose narrowed her eyes, causing Quirrell to wither.

There was silence.

"Ookay," Voldemort clapped his hands, "Well all this tension is making me hungry, what's for dinner?"


	13. Book Two Chapter 6

_**That Evening-**_

"Okay, here you go, Quirinius." Rose opened the door to a small bedroom in the hall of Foribben Doors. "You can sleep in here until Lynn's punishment is over."

Quirrell nodded slowly, "Okay, thank you." He said. "Rose, does Lynn's punishment include not talking to me or is she doing that to annoy Voldemort."

Rose sighed, "No, she's just being silly. Now, stay out of that room." Rose turned to leave.

Quirrell nodded walking over to the small bed and sitting down. He got up quickly walking down the hallway and into the library and picked up a book before walking back to his room. He noticed the door's strange letters were glowing, but heeding Rose's and Lynn's warnings -also not as nosey as Voldemort- Quirrell quickly made his way back to his room where he began quietly reading to himself.

_**Upstairs-**_

Voldemort lay in the huge bed, staring at the ceiling. He peeked over at Rose, seeing her asleep, he slowly lifted the sheets off and slowly, carefully put on foot on the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Eep!" Voldemort froze, slowly turning around to see Rose sitting up. "N-Nowhere, dearest...just going to get a book to read, that's all."

"Tom, you don't read." Rose arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, no better time to start like the present." He smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way, it wasn't.

"Lay back down, Tom, and go back to sleep. Leave Lynn's stuff alone." Rose rolled over and Voldemort sighed and settled back down.

"Can I have a hint?" he asked innocently.

"No."

_**Four weeks Later-**_

Voldemort was having a wonderful dream, Potter was laying dead before his feet. He raised his wand to the sky, laughing triumphantly.

"Tom?"

Voldemort stopped laughing and looked down at Potter. "What?"

"Um, I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Well, duh, you're dead." Voldemort smiled.

"Tom, wake the fuck up!"

Voldemort was shaken awake, Rose sat up in bed, red-faced and gasping.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Voldemort rubbed his eyes, "I was having the most amazing dr-" He snapped into full wakefulness as he saw the water on the sheets, "What the hell is that?"

"My-My water broke, Tom!"

"Water broke?...Oh, oh, I get it!" Voldemort leaped out of the bed and tripped on the sheets, which were tangled on his foot. "Oof, Quirrell! We need some help!" Voldemort raced down the stairs. Rose sat there in astonishment, panting slightly.

"Um, Tom?"

Voldemort and Quirrell came into the room, followed by an overly-excited Lynn.

"Okay, what the hell do we do?" Voldemort looked from one person to the next.

"Hospital!" Lynn said, jumping up and down as she said suddenly looking very calm. "Voldemort help Rose downstairs. Quirrell help Voldemort be calm! I'll be downstairs getting a thing set up to transport us." She then took off down the stairs.

"Calm? Coming from you that's a lot of comfort!" Voldemort called after her. "Okay, Quirrell, let's, um, get her downstairs."

Voldemort swallowed loudly. Quirrell and he grabbed a-hold of Rose's arms and helped her to the first floor.

"Using floo powder." Lynn said looking rather impatient as she held a small bucket with grey powder. Each took a handful, each going one after the other to the hospital.

And they were gone.

_**Four Hours Later-**_

"Okay, Mrs. Riddle, one more push." The doctor said encouragingly.

"Okay, okay." She took a deep breath and pushed. There was a loud thump.

The doctor looked up in confusion, "What was that?"

"Tom fainted!" Rose looked frantically at her support team, who was lying on the floor.

"Nurse, could you get him out of here, please?" Doctor turned his attention back to Rose.

"One more push!"

Rose pushed, and there was a high-pitched wail. She lay back, gasping.

"Congratulatiions, it's a boy." the doctor handed the baby to the nurse who cleaned it off and then handed it to Rose.

_**In the Waiting Room-**_

"Voldemort?"

"Mm."

"Wake up."

"Mmmm." Voldemort slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on Lynn's face.

"You passed out." Lynn said and Quirrell offered him a hand up. When Voldemort took it, Quirrell smiled as Voldemort slowly stood up still dazed and woozy. "Congrats. The nurse told us a few minutes ago, you guys have a boy."

"A boy? Great..." Voldemort swayed for a moment, then shook his head to clear the fuzzies. "Wait, a boy? Oh, I'm a father!" Voldemort rushed out of the waiting room and then stopped, "Um, which room is she in?"

"248." Lynn said after a moment of thought. She smiled brightly. "Congrats."

"Thanks!" Voldemort tore off down the hallway after briefly checking the board of room numbers. He skidded to a halt outside room number 248. He stared at the door knob and took a deep breath. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey, you." He said softly, slidding the door closed behind him.

"Hey," Rose looked sleepily looked up at him. "I thought I lost my support team."

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that..." He sat slowly down on the edge of the bed. "I heard we did alright."

Rose smiled, "If you mean that it was a boy then, yes, we did very well."

"So, how are you?" He brushed back her hair.

"Mm, a little exhausted, but over all I'm just fine." Rose closed her eyes for a second.

"So, " Voldemort took her hand gently tracing her fingers. "what'd you name him?"

"I thought we'd wait until Lynn and Quirrell came in. In exactly five seconds."

The door swung open and Lynn was holding some daisies in a vase.

Quirrell looking uncertain where exactly those flowers had come from. And shrugged confused in Voldemort and Rose's direction. One moment she was there and the next Lynn had ran outside coming back in with the flowers. When asked, Lynn only grinned telling him they should go visit Rose.

Lynn smiled sheepishly, "The seven send their best."

"Good to hear." Rose shushed Voldemort's inevitable questions with a look.

"So how are you doing?" Lynn asked Rose, putting them down on a nearby table.

"You look well," Quirrell said with a soft smile, "Have you already named the baby?"

"Well, she has. She was waiting for you guys before she would tell anyone." Voldemort looked at Rose anxiously.

"Yes, I wanted everyone present." Rose waited, dramatic pause at this point was way overused.

She took a deep breath, "I named him Volderrell Marvolo Riddle."

"N'aw," said Lynn grinning. "That's a cute name."

Quirrell nodded in agreement.

"Volderrell? Where'd you get that?" Voldemort blinked in confusion, Rose just stared at him.

"Well Voldy..." Lynn said biting the tip of her tongue and using her fingers as if it helped her any, "Your name mixed with...I dunno."

Voldemort blinked, "Oh, I get it." He looked at his wife, "You named our child after him?" he gestured at Quirrell.

"Me?" Quirrell's voice squeaked out and Lynn's eyes grew bright.

"That is awesome," Lynn said with an excited squeal. "IT'S SO CUTE! I can't wait to tell the sev-"

"Yes, Quirinius. I thought it was fitting, considering how much a part of our lives you've been this past half year." Rose gently took Quirrell's hand, cutting Lynn off before she said too much.

Tears filled Quirrell's eyes. His voice was soft as he said, "I'm deeply touched. Thank you Rose."

"You're most welcome, Quirinius." Rose smiled.

A nurse popped her head in, "If you'd all like to come with me, I'll show you where he is."

Voldemort looked back at Rose, "Wanna go?"

"Sure." He helped her up and gently guided her to the door.

Lynn and Quirrell followed right behind them. Lynn was practically buzzing with excitement.

"There he is." The nurse pointed out one of the swaddled babies in a blue blanket.

Voldemort leaned forward, a look of disappointment slowly creeping across his face. He backed up and let the girls rush forward, cooing at the baby. Voldemort took another step back.

Quirrell noticed Voldemort backing up and the disappointing look across his face. Quirrell asked softly. "You alright?"

Voldemort leaned over and whispered, "It looks like him."

Quirrell wasn't sure what to say. He glanced over, looking at the bundle from where they stood and then looked back over at Voldemort. "That could be so, but _you_are his Daddy."

Voldemort looked uncertainly at Quirrell.

Then the nurse came out again, "Since you fainted, would you like to hold him?"

Voldemort, too nervous to be angry at being reminded that he had fainted, dumbly nodded his head. The nurse led him to a chair and left for a second, returning with the baby. "Watch his head." she instructed before setting the baby in Voldemort's arms and going back out the door.

Rose put her hand on Voldemort's shoulder. "Well, Tom, you're a natural."

Voldemort didn't speak at first, he didn't even seem to hear her.

She leaned over, "Tom?" her eyebrows furrowing with concern.

He shuddered slightly.

Lynn tilted her hand and glanced over at Quirrell shrugging. Quirrell stepped closer to Lynn also confused and concerned. "Voldemort?"

Voldemort took a halting breath, "I-I don't kn-know what's wr-wrong with me..." He looked up at them, smiling like an idiot and tears rolling down his face.

Lynn laughed with relief. "You'll be okay."

Rose smiled and pressed her lips against his forehead. "It's okay."

"I-I ca-can't st-stop crying...Wh-what the hell?" Voldemort looked down at the baby, running his free hand over Volderrell's tiny face.

"That's natural." Quirrell said softly, "Or I expect so."

Voldemort wiped his eyes, "W-Well, the Dark Lord doesn't cry..." He looked up at Rose, "Does he?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gazing at the baby.

"I won't say nothin' either." Lynn said as Quirrell wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait, that's a double negative..." Voldemort looked up at her indignantly.

"Hush, you'll wake Volderrell..." Rose put her finger on Voldemort's lips.

"Hm, y'know, it's going to be very confusing with a Voldemort and a Volderrell in the house..." Voldemort looked up at them all.

"Would you rather I unbreakable vowed not to," said Lynn looking away with a shrug murmuring to herself, "Not the first time I've made one." She looked back at Voldemort and said, "We could always give the little guy a nickname."

Quirrell looked at Lynn and then at the baby. "Like Rel?"

"Ooor, option two," Voldemort sighed, "You could just call me...'Tom'."

"That's too easy of a solution," Lynn stated.

"But it works," Quirrell said rolling his eyes.

"How is that 'too easy'? I've forced people to call me that for years! I'm giving it up at this very moment so _you're_ lives will be easier! And furthermore-" But Tom didn't get any further, he woke the baby. "Uh, ah, what do I do?" He thus started to panic, causing the baby Volderrell more distress. "Oh, shi-"

"Here, give him to me." Rose scooped Volderrell up and started to coo at him.

"Well, don't panic, for one." Lynn said chidingly in Tom's direction.

Tom put his head in his hands, "I'm a failure..."

"Not a failure-," Lynn said.

Quirrell then spoke, "-Just new at it, is all."

"Thanks..." Tom shook his head miserably.

"There we go little Volderrell, all better! Oh, did Daddy's freaking out and self-importance scare you?" Rose cooed, Tom looked up at her, "Don't worry, it scares us too."

"Tom if it makes you feel any better, you are doing so much better then my sister." Lynn said with a nod, "She'd thinks there are batteries in babies that make them cry."

"Oookay, so, we've seen the baby. Now I need my rest." Rose pointedly nodded at the door, and the nurse came back and took Volderrell back to the nursery.

"Oh, wait, I-" Tom stood up, but the nurse already left.

Quirrell glanced over at Tom, clasping him on the shoulder as he spoke, "You'll see him soon enough. Volderrell needs his rest too."

"...yeah...I guess we should go home." Tom stared after the nurse. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." He kissed her and made for the door.

"Bye." Rose sat back on her bed.

"Bye." Quirrell said turning back and following Tom.

Lynn lingered for a minute and said merrily as Quirrell was out of earshot, "I may visit the Seven_. _I'll let them know you are doing well."

"Okay, bye."


	14. Book Two Chapter 7

_**That Night-**_

It was dark, Quirrell had passed out, his arms wrapped around Lynn. She was tempted to doze off, but knew it might be her only chance that night to visit the Seven. She hadn't spent much time with them in the last 3 almost 4 years. Even though the doorway was within her grasp, Lynn hadn't made any attempts to visit them.

Tonight she would.

They were expecting her when they sent the flowers, a card addressed to her, the flowers for Rose. And truth be told she missed spending time over there with them.

Careful not to wake, Quirrell she got out of bed, placing a stray pillow where she had been. The girl changed quickly, throwing on a black long sleeve shirt and some jeans. Stealing one last look at Quirrell, Lynn smiled at the sleeping male before tip toeing out of the room and making her way down the stairs. Lynn hummed to herself as she made her way to the hallway. She touched the door edge. "I know, been too long," she murmured running her fingers over the silver dug in symbols making a rippling glow appear where she had touched.

Lynn couldn't help but smile to herself as she opened the door. Her heart pounding excitedly she stepped unafraid into the black mist, the door slamming behind her.

_**Upstairs-**_

*snort* "Wha?" Tom sat up in bed, "Curiosity senses tingling..."

He slid out of bed and padded to the door, he couldn't hear anything on the landing. He walked cautiously down the short flight of stairs and noticed that Lynn and Quirrell's door was ajar. He slipped inside and saw that Lynn was missing.

"Quirrell." Tom poked him in the cheek.

"Not now, Lynn. Sleepy..." Quirrell said swatting at the hand that poked him.

"Oh, gross, Quirrell. It's me, Tom." He pushed him off the bed this time.

Thump. Quirrell's head shot up, and he asked groggily, "Wha? Tom, why are you Lynn?" He rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I am not Lynn." Tom blinked at his friend, "Dude, you are so strange."

"Where's Lynn?" He asked pulling himself back up on the bed, looking around. "You aren't sitting on her, are you?"

"What? No, I'm not sitting on her! You're weird at night...I'm glad we don't share a bed anymore...But that's not the point! I'm gonna check out that room, you comin' or what?" Tom gave Quirrell his best ultimatum look.

"But we were told not to mess with it." Quirrell said, blinking.

"Yes, by who?" Tom leaned forward knowingly.

"Rose... And Lynn... And more Rose." Quirrell said rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "What time is it even?"

"Right, " Tom completely ignored Quirrell's question, "And who's several miles away, resting in the hospital? Two thirds of the No-Snooping Team."

"I guess..." Quirrell said rubbing his neck.

"And, so in conclusion, we find that the barriers have been momentarily been lifted! So, let's go check it out!" Tom pointed excitedly at the door to the hall.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Quirrell asked.

"Nope, now come on." Tom went out to the hall.

Quirrell following right behind him, sighing loudly. "What if Lynn catches us?"

"Then we innocently make up some excuse and you can hit her with your 'Take me to the bedroom and severely molest me.' look." Tom slunk ahead.

Quirrell felt his cheeks turn bright red as he continued to follow Tom, more then slightly mortified he would even suggest that.

Tom stopped, "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Quirinius, you've had sex already, you can cool down your 'I'm so innocent.' shpeel." Tom turned around and looked at his friend. "Do you blush like this when you're with her, be truthful."

Quirrell nibbled on his lip, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"Wow, you're something." Tom shook his head and went back to sneaking.

Quirrell ran his hand through his hair following Tom, expecting Lynn or even Rose to come out of no where and ask what they were up to. But no one came by the time they reached the door. And the door's symbols were glowing dimly in the darkness.

"Okay, before we delve into a place we were strictly forbidden to enter, I have just one question." Tom turned back to Quirrell, totally serious.

"Yes?" Quirrell asked, brows knit in confusion.

"You don't giggle, during sex, do you?" Tom snickered.

Quirrell felt his face flush again. "NO! Why would you even think that I would even- ugh, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, one of you guys giggles, so I thought it was you." Tom tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you serious? Really, Voldemort you've known me for how long? Have I ever- EVER- giggled once just normally? When you have Lynn giggling ever ten minutes?" Quirrell asked eyebrows shooting up stunned.

"Well, you did when you first did it..." Tom turned back to the door.

Quirrell's face went scarlett. "H-How di-did you-"

"I had to piss, okay? I walked by and you were giggling and she said something about you being very...uh...never mind." Tom turned back to the door, "My, my what intriguing symbols..."

"They don't seem to be in any language I know of," Quirrell murmured.

"Well, I only know English, so you got one over me..." Tom leaned forward and ran his fingers over one symbol that was a swirl with a circle on one end. The symbol glowed brightly in comparison to the others, "Hey, this looks like a snake."

"Er, I guess." Quirrell said.

"What d'ya think these all mean?" Tom reached for the door knob.

Quirrell came closer and studied the one Tom had touched. "I'm not sure, enchantment symbols perhaps?"

"Well, only one way to find out!" Tom turned the door knob and shoved, the door wouldn't open. "What the..." He shoved again. "It's stuck...So much for that."

"Maybe they all have to glow?" Quirrell asked, curiously examining the frame of the door.

"Maybe." Tom started smacking every symbol. Once all were glowing, he shoved on the door again, but it still didn't open. "That's funny, it would open before...Maybe Rose did something to it. Blast that woman and her ability to sense when I'm up to no good."

"Here, let me try," Quirrell said tugging at the door.

It sprang open and before either boys could back away two hands came out of the abyss pulling them inside. The door closing firmly behind them. Both screamed hysterically.

It was dark, darker then the hallway had been.

"Quirrell, I'm scared!" Tom shouted in the darkness. "Where the fuck are you?"

"I-I d-d-don-don't kn-know." Quirrell said, sounding terrified.

"Th-this is how it felt after I was destroyed the last time...I WANT ROSEY!" Tom started to sob uncontrollably, curling into a ball.

"I told you not to enter." Lynn's voice called, rather angry, out from the darkness, sounding from all around them. "Why did you both not listen. And why the HELL were you guys talking about me and Quirrell's bedroom times?"

"I was curious, dammit! Let me out!" Tom scrabbled in the dark, looking for the door.

"There is no _**out**_." Lynn called, and Quirrell whimpered. "Please, Lynn. We're sorry."

"...uh...ah...can't breathe..." Tom gasped, spinning out of control into full panic mode.

"For a Dark Lord, he sure is whine butt." A new voice, younger voice, murmured. "You sure that is the guy who broke his soul into seven pieces, sis?"

"Shit, who said that? Is the Predator in the room?" Tom, suddenly able to breathe again, backed as far back as possible, bumping into something solid.

"I don't like this..." Quirrell murmured trying to see in the darkness but failing.

"Yeah," another voice replied with a sigh. "That be him. Go on Lynn, round them up before he gives himself another heart attack."

"AH! LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Tom shouted.

"Gotcha," Lynn called and Voldemort felt a hand on his arm. "Come on get up. I have to get Quirrell too and I'd rather not drag you across the floor, however tempting."

Tom backed away, not knowing in his panicked state, that it was Lynn.

"Tom, dude, it's me. Lynn. Now get up or I'll leave you here." Lynn said, with a growl grabbing at his arm again and tugging him upwards.

Tom grabbed her and clung on for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'll never poke around where I'm told not to! I swear!"

Lynn sighed and half walked-half dragged Tom over to where Quirrell sat. She grabbed for his arm and he stood up quickly and wrapped his fingers around hers but Lynn made no motion to clutch onto his hand like he was doing to hers.

"I'm sorry, Lynn. I-" Quirrell started to say but Lynn just sighed bringing them over to an area, they seem to walk for at least a good two minutes before suddenly she turned them and they were in a large room. There were couches and a tv. To one side there was a hallway with several doors and to another there was a small kitchen area. To the right by the couches was another black door with similar symbols glowing yellow.

Tom slid to the floor and huddled there, seemingly unaware of anything that was going on, he just sat there, rocking back and forth.

"They don't seem special," the younger voice from before chided from behind Lynn. The older girl turned smiling softly at the seven year old, wheelchair bound female.

"Rev," Lynn said letting go of Quirrell's hand and walking over to the girl. She crouched down a mischievous grin on her face. "They are very special. One that apparently can't follow orders."

Tom kept rocking, he covered his head with his arms. His whole body shivered. "'m sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't help you broke me telling you not to touch." Lynn chided, before looking back at the younger girl, curiously. "So Reverie, where's you other siblings? They may as well met these two while we're here."

Quirrell glanced over at the girls before bending down to see Voldemort. "Are you okay?"

"N-No. That was what death felt like..." Tom's eyes started to water. "I want to get out of here."

"I hope so, Passing did make it..." Lynn's face softened. "I'm afraid you can't, Tom. Not yet anyway. I'm not done visiting with friends. Plus I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"I know them, I've met them before." Tom whispered, "Right before I died." He looked up at Lynn, "You've got some pretty fucking scary friends."

"Who'd you all meet?" Lynn asked glancing over at Rev who shrugged. Lynn looked back at Tom. "They aren't scary. To you maybe, but they've been all but nice to me."

"Of course they have, " Tom stood up angrily pointing at her, "You've been possessed by a demon and sadness and pain follow you where ever you go. They're most comfortable around you." He turned around, desperately looking for a way out.

"Technically, I met them before the demon... right after I graduated Hogwarts if I remember right." Lynn said with a shrug and then she looked over at Tom sighing loudly. "Can you not do that?"

"Wait," Quirrell said confused. "Who are they?"

"They're lots of names," Tom stood perfectly still, "Some call them the Fates, I just know they're bad news. And yes, I have met all of them, I just don't remember their names...But I'll never forget this feeling." Tom shuddered. "I don't know what you did to 'acquire' these friends, and I don't want to know, and I don't want to see them again. Let me out, Lynn, now." Tom turned back to Lynn.

"So hesitant to stay?" The second voice they had heard in the darkness spoke, her voice of soft misery and woe. "I suppose you would think so poorly of us. But you weren't the best guest."

The golden haired female slipped passed Lynn looking at Quirrell and then Tom in turn with her gold, glimmering eyes. She looked back at Lynn. "I see you have a mate, Lynn." Quirrell felt his cheeks burn as the female's sharp eyes looked him over again. "Not bad, I suppose."

"He makes me happy, Passing," Lynn said softly as Quirrell sat down on the edge of the couch. "Be nice to him. And be nice to Tom, Rose wouldn't like hearing about him being mistreated... I don't think."

Tom bit his lip, "Hello, Passing, was it? I remember you...Why are you here, of all places, I wonder. Lynn, why are they here?" He turned to her, "Does Rose have any thing to do with this?"

"I remember you as well, Tom. And it isn't why am I here, but why are you here? This is my home, unless I am mistaken." Passing said her voice low, "As for Rose, no, she has nothing to do with this."

"What the hell is it with you two and keeping secrets?" Tom glared at Lynn, "Every time things are going smoothly, BAM!, you guys throw something else at us!"

"Things suddenly aren't going smoothly?" Reverie asked wheeling forward, tears in her eyes as she asked. "Is it not okay for us to have friends?"

Lynn looked at the younger girl. "Of course you can have friends, sweetheart."

"No, it is not okay. There is a door in _my_ house that leads to a terrible place, filled with the beings of death and suffering, and now I have a son to look after and I don't want these people withing a million miles from him!" Tom panted from the effort. "Now, for the last time, let me out of here."

"So evil are we?" Passing glowered walking over to him, looking annoyed. "Was it not you whom once caused suffering and death to many? I'll have you know that was no picnic to go about cleaning up your mess."

Tom clenched his jaw and stood up, despite his instincts telling him to haul-ass out of her way, "That was quite awhile ago. I have a family now, and I will keep them away from you and your kind, for as long as possible." He spoke evenly, although his hands were shaking.

"Oh, but not too long ago to me, Tom." She said. "I could end y-"

"Passing." Lynn said as she walked over touching the other girl's shoulder.

Tom smiled, "Not without killing Rose, too."

"So sure of that are you?" Passing asked a small smirk crossing her face.

"Passing!" Lynn yelled, but the other girl did not waver.

"Damn sure. But, by all means, go right ahead and try, oh and you'd kill Quirinius, too, by the way." Tom spread his arms out.

"Don't tempt me boy." Gold eyes flashed annoyed.

"What're you so afraid of? Come on, see what happens. You kill me, the part of Rose's soul that I'm safekeeping will die, and the piece of my soul that Quirinius is holding on to will leave his body, killing him in the process. I don't think I'm as scared of you as I thought, you can't touch me. Not without ruining Lynn's life, anyway." Tom took a step forward, the fear and anxiety leaving his face.

"Voldemort, why are you doing this?" Quirrell asked getting concerned as the tension mounted.

"Because I'm fucking sick and tired of being scared, every time something bad happens, Rose has to bail me out. Well, I've quite had enough of this, no one will let me out and I have to piss. So, Passing, what's it gonna be?" Tom took another two steps forward, standing very close to Passing.

"So quick for your death are you?" Passing asked. "Very well, you asked for it. Good bye, Tom Marvelo Riddle."


	15. Book Two Chapter 8

Tom's eyes widened, he tried to back away, but he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs.

_I'm dying, again. Shit. _

_You're already dead. _Passing's mournful voice whispered.

_Screw you, bitch. I beat you more than once...I hope..._

_Ah but you see, dear Riddle, my sister isn't here to help bring you back. Because of you and that nasty little temper... _

Tom floated in the vast nothingness of death, it was a familiar place, an almost comforting thing, but it was so empty...

_I could make you suffer you know. _Passing murmured,_ Let you experience every death you've dealt. Every pain you've suffered. _

_What more could you do...You took away my family...I don't give a shit about the other people, I've paid for that, seven times if I remember right..._Tom was losing what little sense of being he had left, it was all slipping away into the void.

_Ah, family. . . the thing most precious to you, yes? Then you of all people should know I want what is best for mine. It needed not end this way, Tom. _

_You can't hurt me anymore. Just leave me alone..._

_Do I bother you, Tommy?_

_Fuck off! And don't call me 'Tommy', it's just Tom._

_I can call you anything I'd like Tommy-boy. Why must you be so difficult. You always were, every time. Sad really, we could have gotten along so well. _

_Can't hear you. !_

_Would you rather I use her voice? _

…_..go away..._

_Why don't you like me Tom. Why couldn't you have listened? Poor Rose, she's angry at you, you know. If you've met me before, you know better then to taunt me. And oh, poor Quirrell... He's a wreck. This reminds him of Azkaban you know. _

_Stop it, they're dead too._

_So sure of that? I seem to recall otherwise. You forget Tommy boy..._

_No, they would have died too..._

_Oh? Well, they would have, 'cept I happened to seperate the strands of soul. I can do that you know. Lynn knows. She understands me... _

_But...Rose shouldn't be alone again...not right now...Volderrell...stop it..._

_Would you rather if they both joined you? Selfish don't you think. Lynn wasn't so, no, she'd give anything. Let's Rev walk while she is here, taking being stuck in a wheelchair just to see my sister smile. Why don't you want my family to be happy, Tom? I could make yours happy. _

_No, stop it, I'm not selfish. You don't deserve-..._

_I don't deserve? Oh tell me why, Tom. _

…_...why me?...Happiness...but then neither do I. I don't deserve any of this, not one thing that I have, I haven't earned a lick of it...shit this hurts..._

_Ah, so he learns. . . You know how long we've been alive Tom? _

_no._

_Terribly long time. We've been alone, doing everything without question. Do you think death is easy. Far from it. The constant need. Souls crying for me. Some beg for me to take them instead. I cannot. Others don't want to leave. There are some who go willing, but those are far and few. We've worked without question, each doing our part. Wondering why, why we must do what we do. Do you think we like this? I certainly don't. My sisters and brothers, they have it easier then I. Life... Sound... Space... Dreams... All good come from them, and what is it I am forced to do day in and day out? I must send souls away from this Earth to a higher plane._

_Passing?_

_Yes?_

_What do...broken souls sound like? _

_Sound like? _

_Yes, what do they sound like, you said some souls call to you. What do broken souls sound like? Do they even make a sound?_

_Yes, they make a sound. But depends... Are you asking about yours Tom? _

…_.yes..._

_It sounds like a broken heart. There are souls like that you know Those who's souls break because they have nothing left to lose. . . Yours sounded like that the last few times we met... Rash and foolish, yet afraid. This time... It sounds like a harp playing a sad melody. Not for what you had, but for what you lost. Your soul... It is not self absorbed like all those times before... No, it cries for your family. That was why I hoped you would understand... Was it silly of me to think it be different this time, Tom. _

…_..I want to go back, but I can't can I? I don't have anymore pieces of my soul left..._

_...No, that you don't... You can go back, but I wonder if you understand why I do what I do..._

_No...I just want to go home..._

_I do it for my family Tom. I've seen them struggle, curse and want to die. They've begged me to end it. Then a girl found us, I am not sure how that came to be. But she wasn't afraid. Lynn cares for my family. I've never seen them so happy... So at peace. . . _

_Yeah, she and Rose have that affect on people..._

_I can bring you back. But the way you act to my family … It makes me question what's best for them... Tom, I've never planned on hurting your family or harming you. It pains me to do so, but I want you to understand... I need you to understand... What I do, is not what I'd like, in fact I hate it. . . I do what's best for my family..._

_I...I …..don't know. I just think this is too close for comfort...I'm sorry I went in the door, I won't do that again..._An image started to come into view, it was Tom's body, and people surrounding it. _What...What's going on?_

_Oh, it seems you are waking. Tom, I don't care you went through the door. It's the way you acted the caused concern for me. You hate us because of what we did. . . That isn't how we are you know. . . Lynn and Rose... We like them... We enjoy hearing about it all... A life we ourselves can never experience. . . I just wish you'd let go of what happened between us in the past. You are different now then you were then. We had to treat you that way before... There was no other way around it... You were a horrid man back then you know... It is glad to see things have changed. You don't have to hang here when you go to the other side... No one likes this part of the plain... There is better things then this, you know... In due time, you can see it for yourself..._

_Wait, so I'm not dead? _

_No... We are in a dream state. I would need my sister's help to give back Quirrell and Rose's life after seperating. But I need you to see, and not judge by the past... Rev made this area from your memories..._

_Couldn't you have picked something more, I don't know, less terrifying?_

_I needed it for that very reason. Not to mention I can convey myself without her assistance in the state of your dream mind. And besides, you wouldn't listen to me otherwise, I'm afraid. We aren't bad people Tom. Oh, Rev tells me you can wake up now... She doesn't wish to hold this dream much longer, you see. . ._

_Oh, okay...So, now what? I don't really get how to 'wake up'..._

_Wake up how you normally would. Or I suppose I could let Lynn smack you awake... We heard everything you two were talking about, you know. Her face was bright red... _

_Really? Wow, those doors are not soundproof are they? Well, I only speak the truth. He did so giggle, and I know he still does..._

Passing chuckled, _I believe you._

_I'm not kidding, the guy is constantly blushing, I think it's permanent...I don't giggle...Rose never giggles..._

_Difference in personality, I suppose. . . Oh and Lynn wants me to tell you that the symbols are not a Frogger game. And I'd have to agree... The symbols don't need to be smacked, mearly touched. _

_What's Frogger?_

_A older muggle game. Reverie plays it with Isis... I don't think you've met Isis. . . Have you?_

_Ah, that's why I don't get it...I must really be out, normally I don't have this much trouble waking up...Hm? Oh, no I haven't._

_Cute kid. She's about three... Lynn babysat sometimes, if you'd believe that... _

_Hm, I already made a mental note that if Lynn ever babysits, I need to get a babysitter to watch her watch my kids...Man, this is taking forever...You didn't drug me, did you?_

_She's good at it. And no, I didn't, hold on, this may tingle slightly. Rev's going to wake you up..._

"Morning sunshine." Passing said, "You can open your eyes now."

"Only if when I open them, my beautiful wife is there." Tom rolled over and threw up. "...damn."

"Ew gross." Lynn said tucking her face into Quirrell's torso. Quirrell took out his wand cleaning up the puke. He then bent down, holding out his arm to hoist Tom back up, "Sorry we aren't what you're expecting."

"Still hate us?" Reverie asked curiously, looking at him from her wheelchair.

"I'll decide that after I decide whether or not I like thinking I'm dead." Tom shuddered.

"Hey, better then actually being dead," Lynn said. Quirrell nodded in silent agreement.

Tom blinked, "Lynn, have you ever died? It isn't fun even thinking that you're dead. No, I don't...hate you, per-say, I would just rather we keep the relationship professional. Now can I please please please, leave?"

"I have, once. Sorta... A few months prior to meeting you two..." Lynn said, "And yes, Tom, we can go. Passing, Reverie, it was good seeing you again. Sorry I couldn't see the whole gang..."

"It's understandable." Passing said as Reverie clung to Lynn's arm. "Promise you'll come back."

"I promise." Lynn said with a smile. "Tell Isia hi. And give a hug to Aetas for me."

"Maybe you can persuade, your mate to come back," Passing said, a smile crossing her lips as Quirrell blushed. Her gold eyes flicked to Tom. "I figure you probably won't come back, but tell Rose hello for me, won't you?"

"...sure." Tom stared at his feet, "No, I don't think I'll come back..."

"I figure as much. Just know the door is always open if you want to drop by. And next time you'll wind up here in this area instead of where you had. . . " Passing said before walking over to the black door with gold writing along the edges. She lightly pressed a few, opening it and bowing. "A pleasure."

"As always," Lynn said grasping Quirrell's hand and dragging him through the doorway.

Tom stood where he was, "You did that on purpose, making me so pissed off, then I went and dared you to kill me...Right, like I could cheat death again, who the hell do I think I am? Harry friggin' Potter?" He looked at them, "Thank you, Passing." and he turned to the door and walked out.

They were back in the hallway, the door closed behind Tom and Lynn yawned saying as she stretched, "Well that was a nice visit. Too bad we couldn't stay til Aetas showed. I still owe him a dance. . ."

Tom made his way to the stairs. He climbed them without a word. Curious, Quirrell followed after him, leaving Lynn to her own devices. He found Tom face-down on his bed.

"Tom?" Quirrell asked.

"What, Quirrell?" Tom's voice was muffled against the pillows.

"You alright?"

"No, Quirrell, I am not alright. I thought I died, again."

Quirrell sat on the edge of the bed. "I see..."

"I'm not going to ask if you have any idea how utterly terrifying that is."

"I doubt anything could compare." Quirrell said fidgeting, "What she even say to you?"

"...Nothing that you need to hear right now. I just want my wife and some hot chocolate..."

"I can make you some hot chocolate..."

Tom picked his head up a little, "...with marshmallows?"

"Big fluffy ones or the small ones?"

"...little ones..." Tom looked up at him, "I love you Quirrell..."

Quirrell froze for a moment never having heard Tom say that before. "Oh? Well, I love you too Tom. In a brother way of course."

Tom's head dropped back on the pillow, "No one ever takes me seriously..."

"I took you seriously." Quirrell smiled, "Just a bit of a shock, you've never said that before."

"And I love Lynn too..." Tom mumbled.

"Love you too, Tom." Lynn said suddenly hovering in the doorway. "Tom, if you want I can pull some strings to get Rose and Volderrell home tonight, if you'd like."

Tom sniffled, "I want my wifey...and my baby...but mostly my wifey..."

Lynn turned her head talking to someone they couldn't see. "You think you could do that, Aetas. Perhaps get them back here in fifteen minutes or so... You can? No lie? Oh thank you!" She disappeared and came back smiling. "She'll be here in 15 minutes, Tom."

"Thank you..." Tom mumbled, waving his hand in her vague direction.

"You're very welcome." Lynn said disappearing out of sight once again.

"Quirrell, life is so messy and complicated..." Tom said into the pillow.

"It is." he agreed.

Tom scooted over so that he was next to Quirrell, he sighed and rested his head on his arms. "I hope Rose can make this okay..."

"No doubt she can. She's a miracle worker with you."

"Mm...She just makes sense to me." Tom half-shrugged and sighed.

"That is good at least." Quirrell said.

"I have hot coco," Lynn said from the doorway.

Tom's lower lip shook, "Thank you...little marshmallows?"

"Of course silly," Lynn said, bringing them two cups and gave one to each. "I don't overhear conversations about wanting hot chocolate and not listen to orders."

Tom blinked, "Um, yeah, about overhearing things..." he stared into his hot chocolate, "I'm, uh, sorry you heard all that...about Quirrell, I mean."

"It's fine." Lynn said. "You have to remember I heard worse from you about me."

"Wait, what?" Tom's head snapped up in surprise.

"You, you, pedophile comes to mind."

"Oh, that. Well, keep in mind that I thought I had to defend his honor. But I think he's retained some of that, considering he still blushes..." Tom sipped his coco.

Quirrell's cheeks tinged pink.

And Lynn ruffled Quirrell's hair. "It's alright. I like when he blushes. It's cute."

"And I like to be clawed up every night, don't hear me talking about it." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, at least you don't know Quirrell at his more dirtier mo-" Lynn said grinning slyly which only made Quirrell blush even more as he groaned. "Lynn, no..."

Tom spewed coco, "Wait, Quirinius Quirrell has diry moments? Do tell, this I gotta hear."

"Perhaps another time, I think I hear Aetas back with Rose and your son." Lynn said tilting her head suddenly.

Tom leaped up and shot down the stairs. By the time Quirrell and Lynn made it down there, Tom was already at the door. "Rose!"

Lynn smiled falling back into Quirrell's chest. "They are cute."

"They are." Quirrell agreed.

Tom went over to them, carrying Volderrell. "Here, watch him." He passed the baby off to Lynn.

Then he picked up Rose and made his way back to the stairs muttering, "If I don't get some sex, I am gonna eat an owl..."

Lynn rolled her eyes, cooing at the baby before looking up and seeing Aetas, the boy looked barely older then her sister and had long dark blue-black hair tied back in a ribbon. His opal unseeing eyes shown in the light.

"Thanks," Lynn said with a said.

"My sister must have said something... Normally you never ask favors." The boy said walking over to Quirrell and Lynn.

"I know. I'm surprised you came by to be honest."

"Passing sent me." Aetas said and Lynn nodded knowingly. The younger boy cleared his throat and smiled softly, "Well I best be off."

"It was nice meeting you," Quirrell said.

"As the same to you," said the younger boy sticking his hand out and Quirrell shook it before the younger boy saluted and walked back out the door without any troubles despite his lack of sight.

Lynn smiled shyly at Quirrell. "You don't mind me knowing Passing and them?"

"Not really," Quirrell said lightly running his finger over Volderrell's tiny hand. "I'm more surprised Tom let you have the baby before they went upstairs..."

"Why's that?" Lynn asked slowly rocking the newborn in her arms. "I use to baby sit Rev and Isia all the time before the demon took over."

"You don't say."

"I do say." Lynn said smiling down at the sleeping bundle. She then looked up at Quirrell and he smiled. "You look adorable right now, did you know?"

"Why thank you." Lynn said, blushing. "I love you, Quirinus."

"I love you too." Quirrell said and then softly murmured. "I can't wait for the day I see you holding our child like that."

"Neither can I," Lynn replied grinning.


	16. Book Two Chapter 9

_**Two weeks later-**_

There was a high pitched wail that pierced through every wall in the house, Volderrell had woken up at two in the morning...

"Tom," Rose smacked Tom sleepily.

"Wha?" Tom rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

"The baby, Tom. It's your turn."

"Yep, I'll get it..." Tom lay there for a second.

"Tom, get up." Rose shoved him.

"Mmmmmm! Fine." Tom swung his legs over the side of the bed, Volderrell was still crying. "Alright, alright...I'm coming..." Tom ambled to the door and down the stairs to the nursery, he bumped into Quirrell.

"Hey," Quirrell said softly.

"Mm, sorry you got woken up..." Tom opened the door. He shuffled in and moved to the baby's crib. "Hey, 'Relly, is alright..." He picked up the baby and started walking around with him. It was only a bit before Volderrell calmed down.

Quirrell watched Tom from the doorway a small amused smile upon his lips. "I was already up, so not to worry. Five more seconds though and your trip downstairs would have been wasted."

"Not if Rose has anything to say about it, I swear, she's claimed it's my turn to get up every time this week...There we go, back to sleep with you." Tom put Volderrell back in his crib and sat down in the rocking chair. "Now I know how Lynn felt, no sleep..."

"It got to her after a while. At least you have a good reason for it," Quirrell laughed softly, grinning. "And pep-me-up potion works for you in a pinch."

"Mm, I'd rather not. I'd like to think I can handle this." Tom looked over at Volderrell's crib.

"I have faith in you that you can," Quirrell said before looking over at the crib, "The little guy has gotten so big in the last two weeks. Hard to think he was smaller."

Tom blankly stared at Quirrell, "Uh, yeah. I was actually just thinking about when we have to send him off to school..."

"I'd think he'd do well there." Quirrell said, peering over at Tom for a moment before looking back at the crib. He sat there in thought for a moment before softly saying, "You know, Lynn said she wanted a baby... not directly and not full on begging, but indirectly... And truth be told, I'm tempted to do just that..."

"Do what? Have a baby?" Tom stared at him.

Quirrell couldn't help but blush. "Perhaps." He nibbled on his lip asking Tom. "Is that silly of me?"

"Uh, no, I'm just trying to wrap my head around having two babies in the house." Tom rubbed his temples.

"They aren't babies forever," Quirrell said, "Yours would be almost a year if she got pregnant now. And it isn't like I want to right away. I'm just telling you I've been mulling it over in my mind. I've seen Lynn when she's been holding your kid and I wish that to be my kid she's holding."

"Aw, Quirinius, are you getting baby envy?" Tom smiled. At the sound of his voice, Volderrell woke up again, "Damn it, see, this is why you're an idiot Quirrell, you and Lynn. We only need one baby at a time in one house..." Tom sighed and picked the baby back up.

"Lynn doesn't actually know I'm thinking on it," Quirrell murmured moving quietly into the room, "Could I hold him?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Sure, Rawling knows I've held a ba-gillion times." He passed the baby to Quirrell.

Quirrell rocked the infant in his arms singing softly, "Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. La la la lalal la la..." He began humming quietly to the baby whom closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Quirrell smiled up at Tom continuing to rock Volderrell.

"Shit, Quirrell, you're good at this." Tom blinked in surprise, he sat back down in the chair.

"Thank you." he said softly as he moved closer to the crib. He hummed as he put the little guy back down and looked over at Tom.

Tom blinked tiredly up at him, "Now sing to me, I'm bushed..." He yawned and settled back into the chair, "Maybe you should get up with him from now on."

"I'm sure Rose would appreciate you not checking on your son," Quirrell said with a light laugh.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me. I just want to sleep...why is that so hard?" Tom closed his eyes.

"Well then go back upstairs to your bed," Quirrell murmured, looking over at the crib before turning back to Tom, "Relly should be fine for the night. Or at least a few more hours."

"Rrrright, when I get up there she'll ask the same question she always asks, 'How was he?'" Tom imatated Rose's voice, "And she will know exactly how he was because she listens in on EVERY THING, so right now she's getting ready to kick me out of our room, to sit down here. I think I'll skip the second step and move right on to the ending." Tom put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket then?" Quirrell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Tom kept his eyes closed. Quirrell nodded and closed the door behind him as he left to go back to his bed.

_**An Undisclosed Period In Time In Which Lynn has Interesting News (okay I lied, two months later)-**_

Lynn was bouncing down the stairs, looking through all the doors in the house finding them all in the library. Quirrell was reading quietly, Tom and Rose on the couch, Volderrell was down for a nap in the nursery.

She hovered in the doorway with a smile that possibly couldn't get much wider then the one she had. "Guess what, guess what!" she exclaimed vibrating with excitement.

Rose looked up, "What, Lynn?"

"I'm pregnant!" She said laughing gleefully. Quirrell who hadn't been paying much attention, so absorbed in his book, looked up stunned. "Repeat that." He said getting up book forgotten.

Lynn giggled. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents, Quirinius."

A smile crossed Quirrell's face as he ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. He beamed happily. "That's wonderful, Lynn!"

Rose and Tom wrapped their arms around them.

"That's great Lynn!" Rose smiled.

"I is so excited." Lynn said, unable to stay still and unable to stop smiling.

"Well, is it too early for cigars?" Tom started riffling through the stacks of papers on the desk.

Lynn giggled. "Perhaps. Hey maybe we could go out to celebrate?"

"Yes, time for booze!" Tom pumped the air with his fist.

"Hold on there, Mister." Rose grabbed his shirt, pulling back to reality. "No booze for Lynn, we'll go somewhere nice."

"Damn..." Tom pouted.

"They can have a few drinks. You know me Rose, I don't drink anyway. I'm sure they'd have something non-alcholic for me." Lynn said, glancing over at the deflated looking Tom, "And if not, I'm sure the boys can go out later to celebrate in that way."

"Fine, but no Hootchie bars, Tom." Rose pointed at him authoritatively.

"Oh, come on, it was one time! Besides, I didn't get any...Noooot that I was looking to get some." Tom quickly threw that out there to recover.

"Wasn't that at your bachelor party?" Quirrell asked. "If so, he was good, Rose, I promise."

Tom blushed, "Uh, Quirrell! Let's go and, uh, get out of firing range." He grabbed Quirrell's arm and dragged him to the stairs.

Rose shook her head, "I knew letting him do that party was a mistake..." She turned back to Lynn, smiling, "Well, in any case, congratulations."

"Thank you." Lynn said smiling. "You think I would been aware sooner, Aetas acting the way he was when I visited them last week."

"Yeah, strange, that. So did you tell the seven?" Rose walked over to the desk and straightened the papers.

"Not yet, but if Mr. Time Keeper knew, he no doubt has informed all the rest." Lynn said amused. "I'll probably visit them today to tell them all personally. And as always, they've said anyone is welcome to come with me."

"I'll go this time." And they went up the stairs and hovered by the door that led to the seven. She lightly ran her fingers over the symbols causing them to glow.

"Should we see if either of the boys want to go with us?" Lynn asked.

"Nah, Tom wouldn't go if you dragged him, and someone needs to stay and watch Volderrell, so I think we can go alone with each other. Wait, what did I say?" Rose shook her head and opened the door.

"So we can go alone with each other? And that Tom needs to watch Volderrell," Lynn said.

"No, Quirinius needs to watch Tom," Rose stepped into the darkness, "I trust him to keep Tom away from the sugar-cookies the pixies made."

"I'm sure he can do that," Lynn said following Rose. The door closed softly behind them, the symbols of the door glowing dimly.

_**In the Kitchen-**_

"Quirrell, relax, Rose wouldn't make my favorite cookie just to ban me from having any." Tom stuffed a half of a sugar cookie into a glass of milk and then into his mouth.

"Well this note says otherwise." Quirrell said pointing at a piece if parchment next to the cooling cookies. "It reads 'Don't Touch, Tom'. 'For Supper'."

"Obviously she's referring to herself and not these cookies. Want one?" Tom held out a cookie.

"I guess..." Quirrell said grabbing the cookie and nibbled on it. He looked around, "Where you suppose the girls are? I thought we were going out."

"Not here," Tom chewed thoughtfully, then he stiffened, "You don't think they went to see, 'them', do you?"

"It's possible." Quirrell said, biting a chunk of his cookie and chewing it slowly.

"These are so fricken good." Tom went back to eating. "Hey, so 'Daddy', huh?"

"Yeah," Quirrell said looking pleased with himself. "Who would of thought you and I would wind up being dads... If someone told me that when we were stuck in one body, I would have thought they had gone mad."

"Right, now we're in two different bodies, I'm married and a Father, you're a Father-to-be, and we live in a huge house with closet people." Tom finished off the last of the cookies and sat back.

"It's crazy." Quirrell said running his fingers through his hair.

"Quirrell, you have crumbs in your hair." Tom pointed at his head.

Quirrell lowered his head sweeping his hair.

"Yeah, you got 'em. I agree, it's nuts." Tom hopped off the counter.

"We're back." Lynn said with a sing-song voice. "Better not be in the cookies, if you know what's best for you!"

"Uh, It was all Quirrell's idea!" Tom dashed out the other door. Only to be hauled back in by his ear. "!"

Rose stared at the empty jar. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this one..."

"I tried stopping him," Quirrell said backing away from Rose slightly.

Lynn looked at the door gasping at the sight of no cookies. "A-all gone?"

"Tom! Those were for supper! Didn't you see my-" Rose dragged Tom over to Quirrell, "Quirinius, are those crumbs in your hair?"

"Um, no..." Quirrell said taking another step back and moving behind Lynn.

"...Quirinius, I know you at least SAW the note. And if you didn't, why did you let him eat all of them?" Rose threw her hands up in exasperation, forgetting she still had a death grip on Tom.

"OW!"

"I only saw him take one. And then they were all gone..." Quirrell said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh, you two are impossible!" Rose was about to lay the smack-down on the two hapless men, when Volderrell woke up from his nap. "See, this is what happens when you don't leave the children with a capable babysitter. Lynn, next time you're in charge!" Rose took off toward the sound of her offspring.

"Such children," Lynn said teasing them. She stuck out her tongue and following Rose.

Quirrell raised an eyebrow watching Lynn take off before turning over to Voldemort. "Why do I get the feeling we aren't going to go get drinks?"

"Damn right we aren't, Rose will definitely deal out major punishment for this...and a lecture on how hard it is to teach pixies to bake cookies." Tom sighed and went after the girls, "Begging will do me no good this time."

_**Four months later-**_

Lynn ran her fingers over the small tummy bump. She hummed softly to herself an amused grin crossing her face as she leaned back against the wall absorbed in what she was doing. She paled suddenly rushing passed Quirrell in the hallway and Tom in the bathroom.

"Lynn! I'm peeing here!" Tom took a step over.

"Don-ugh-ew, I swallowed it," Lynn said looking disgusted.

"Good for you, now shut the damn door!" Tom glared at her, still peeing.

Lynn whimpered backing out of the bathroom, shutting the door as she left, and looking rather green as she covered her mouth quickly making her way past Quirrell-whom was going to check up on her- and to the Door, running her hands feverishly over the symbols, before yanking it open and rushing inside.

Quirrell peered concerned at the door.

Tom came out of the bathroom, "Geez, that was awkward."

"Why do you say that?" Quirrell asked still staring at the door.

"Uh, Quirinius, you're girl walked in while I was pissing! Wake up, will ya!" Tom shook his head and started going for the nursery, he held up a finger, "Waaaait for it." Volderrell started to cry, "Right on time." He pushed the door closed as he slipped inside.

"Ugh," Lynn said wiping her mouth as the black door opened up and she stepped out. The door closed behind her. "So glad they have a bathroom..."

"You okay?"

"Fine minus swallowing throw up, seeing Tom pee, and throwing up a second time." Lynn said leaning back against the wall as Volderrell's cries stopped. "I hate throwing up."

"I got that." Quirrell said softly running his hand over her forehead. "At least the morning sickness isn't as often as before."

"Still hate barfing. I brushed my teeth at least five times while I was over there.," Lynn said sighing heavily as she leaned against him. "Where's Tom, I need to apologize for walking in on him in the bathroom."

"He's tending to Relly." Quirrell said his fingers touching her swollen stomach. "Has the baby kicked yet?"

"No," Lynn said with a soft smile, her fingers interlocking with his as she spoke, "Not to worry you haven't missed it."

Quirrell smiled . "Good."

"Do you know where Rose is?" Lynn murmured leaning against Quirrell.

"No, why?"

"I'm kinda hungry for chocolate covered sugar cookies."

"Tom might know. I'll go look too," Quirrell said and Lynn pulled away from him opening the nursery door, peering inside as Quirrell took off down the hallway in search of Rose.

"Tom?" She asked softly. "Do you know where Rose is? I'm craving things and the pixies don't listen to me often."

Tom looked up from playing with Volderrell, "Peekabo- Uh, you saw nothing!" He sat up straight, Volderrell giggled.

"Nope, nothing at all," Lynn said, smiling amused as she stepped inside watching them, "Sorry 'bout earlier, by the way. So do you know where she is?"

"No...uh, you didn't see anything, did you?" Tom's face flushed slightly. He reached over and lifted five month old Volderrell onto his lap.

"No, you don't have to worry." Lynn said with a laugh. "Trust me, you're safe."

"What d'you mean by that?" Tom blinked at her, suddenly changing his mind on this whole situation, "I was standing right there! How could you not see anything?...Not that I wanted you to...shit...That came out really wrong."

"Well, I was more focused on finding somewhere to barf not what was around. You're lucky I was even aware you were there." Lynn groaned a bit, "I hate throwing up. I didn't think Rose had that long of morning sickness..."

"Are you kidding?" Tom laughed, Volderrell giggled too, not really knowing why, "She's just really really good at hiding things. Like emotions for example, she doesn't want anyone to think she needs help, that's all." Tom stood up, resting Volderrell on his hip. "Ah, speak of the devil."

Rose walked in, Quirrell hovering in the doorway, and swooped down on Volderrell, "There he is!" She pulled him out of Tom's arms and gave him eskymo kisses, "Who's Mummy's big boy? You are! Wheeee!" She twirled around, holding Volderrell in the air, both giggling hysterically, before slipping to the floor for tickles.

"N'aw." Lynn said leaning against the door watching them with a smile on her face. Quirrell wrapped his arms around her; his hands falling on her stomach. "Agreed." He said watching them merrily.

"I think sometimes, she comes in and does stuff like this, just to contradict me." Tom said suspiciously, right before he slid to the ground to join them. "Too bad he takes after you."

"Say what?" Rose looked up, a goofy smile still affixiated on her face.

"He has dark hair." Tom fluffed the bit of duck-fluff hair on Volderrell's head, it was black.

"Maybe, but he has your eyes." Rose pointed out, making silly faces at Volderrell, making him giggle.

"I wonder what our kid is going to look like," Quirrell said absent-mindedly running his hand over Lynn's baby bump.

"Brown hair no doubt," Lynn said with a giggle. "I hope she or he gets your blue eyes?"

Quirrell smiled kneeling down, pulling her shirt up slightly, and giving Lynn's stomach raspberries which caused Lynn to burst into more giggles, before Quirrell looked at her stomach. "You hear that? Mummy requests blue eyes."

"Quirinius, that's fantastic!" Tom turned to Volderrell, "I'm gonna getcha!" The baby squealed as Tom gave his tummy a raspberry.

Lynn grinned at Tom. "I think this might be a cuteness overload from you. I can't imagine what your death eaters would think..."


	17. Book Two Chapter 10

_**Time skip because We're literally Dying From teh Cuteness Eating Our Brains, Christmas, because this totally won't be overly Cute Either...-**_

Tom leaped down the flight of stairs to the library, "Presents, presents, presents!" He jumped up and down excitedly pulling on his robe.

Lynn was already there, shaking one of the gifts. "Is it a puppy?" She peered at the thin rectangle box. "Puppy, puppy, Puppy!" She opened it. "Ah, oh... it's just a book."

"Lynn! That one's for Quirinius!" Rose took the box out of her hands. "Here, this one's for you, and no it is not a puppy. Sorry, Quirinius, I told her to wait...Oh, Tom, you're up."

"It's fine," Quirrell said placing his head on Lynn's lap, ear pressed up against her baby bump.

Lynn smiled, looking down at him. "You can't get enough of those baby kicks can you?" She looked over at Rose grabbing the wrapped up box and began tearing into it, careful not to hit Quirrell with the box or the wrapping paper.

"Does it bother you?" Quirrell asked peering up at her from where he laid.

"No, you're fine." Lynn smiled then looking over at Tom whom was still standing by the doorway. "Come join us, Tom!" She said smiling. "You can help Relly open his, I bet."

"Presents!" Tom rushed over, plopping down on the couch next to Rose, who was holding Volderrell. Tom held out his hands expectantly, Rose handed him Volderrell.

Here, Relly, Daddy-" Rose stopped by the look on Tom's face, she rolled her eyes, "-Father will help you open this one. Really, Tom you are so silly sometimes."

Lynn whom was having trouble getting the box open that Rose had passed her gasped excitedly as she opened the box. Quirrell moved his head up glancing at Lynn and then looked into the box. Lynn pulled out a hat that resembled an owl. If owls were crocheted bright yellow with black trim, with ear flaps that were braided in a mix of yellow and black near the bottom, and large eyes holding rings of black, yellow, and white. The older girl put it on her head grinning brightly. "I love it. Thank you Rose!" She looked in the box squealing excitedly as she pulled out fingerless gloves that had black in the top and bottom and yellow in the middle.

"You're welcome, now, Relly what did D-uh-Father get you?" Rose turned back to Volderrell, who was holding a big stuffed-animal snake, waving it around and laughing. "Uh, Tom?"

"What? It's perfect! See, he loves it." Tom pouted. "Where's my present?"

"Right here you big baby." She handed him a slim box, Tom handed the giggling baby to Rose, "Here, Relly this one's from Mummy." She helped the little boy open the box while Tom ripped into his and pulled out a set of dark emerald robes.

"Ooooooh, nice." Tom smiled sliding his robe off to try them on. "What'd you get R-...oh Rawling."

"Isn't he adorable?" Rose held Volderrell up, the baby was wearing a blue onsie with 'I'm Mummy's Little Love Bug!' scrawled across the front.

"My son..." Tom whispered, ashamed and slightly repulsed.

"I think he looks adorable in it," Lynn said with a smile as she bent down and pulled a large box, "For you, Volderrell." She said passing it over to Quirrell whom handed it over to Tom. She then leaned back over to where the stack of presents were pulling out two more, "Had that over to them, will you love." She said pressing two more packages over to Quirrell before leaning back and presenting Quirrell with a gift.

"And who's is this for?" Quirrell asked.

Lynn smiled, her hand across her belly and leaned on Quirrell. "And that is yours. Open that later though..." She laughed as Quirrell blushed, "no it isn't that sort of gift, love, " Lynn turned her attention to Rose, Tom, and Volderell. "I want to see them open theirs first."

"No problem!" Tom tore into his was a glowing transparent snake that hissed merrily as it uncoiled itself from the box and raised itself up looking at Tom with mild interest.

"It's a messenger something or other, you can have it relay messages to people, like many do with owls, just without all the mess of feeding it and whatnot." Lynn beamed.

"Oooh, I'll call her Nagini," Tom leaned forward and started to hiss to the snake.

"Very cute, now what's in mine I wonder?" Rose slipped the bow off her present and pulled off the paper. Inside was sword that looked to be made of ice.

"That can create portal's to move from one place to another just as floo powder does, just without all the mess of it. Works somewhat like my grey cube finder," Lynn said, "Though I suppose you can also use it like a normal sword... It burns if you get cut though."

"And you'd know this how?" Quirrell asked looking over at Lynn who held up a bandaged finger saying nonchalantly. "Cut myself when wrapping."

Volderrell thumped his little hands on his present.

"Okay, Relly, okay. Let's see what Aunty Lynn got you!" Rose helped him tear off the paper.

"A box, how appropriate." Tom chuckled, leaning back with Nagini coiled around his forearm.

"Huh? Just the box? But there should be a training broomstick inside." Lynn said leaning forward confused. "Unless it flew off..."

"Lynn, it's in here. Tom was being an ass." Rose held up the broom. Volderrell gnawed on the broom handle, "Okay, I think we'll put that away for awhile."

Lynn glaring at Tom for a second before looking over at Rose, "I thought as much I figured that I'd get it to him now thinking before I lost all good gift ideas."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you." Rose smiled, putting Volderrell on the ground where he started to play with the toy snake that Tom got him. Tom sat back and hissed quietly to his snake.

"Open yours now," Lynn said looking over at Quirrell excitedly.

Quirrell smiled. "Oh, alright" he said pulling back the wrapping paper. He pulled out a book written with the similar symbols as the door.

"I had overheard you wondering about the door's symbols not being in a language you knew. So I asked 'Leo to put it down in a book for you. Along with a bunch of other languages that people speak. Do you like it?"

"Very thoughtful," Quirrell said noticing two other was a Jane Austin novel and one untitled book that was bright pink. He pulled it out looking confused. "What's this one?"

"That's for us in alone times..." she said with a grin, watching his face match the color of the book's bindings.

"Y-you d-don't say." He said still blushing. Tom had to bite down on his fist to stop from laughing.

"And the other is a romance novel I knew you didn't have. Merry Christmas, Quirrell." Lynn said smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Lynn." Quirrell replied noticing there were still more wrapped gifts. "Rose there is a gift for you, Tom, and Volderrell, and another by it for Lynn..."

"More presents!" Lynn asked excitedly.

"OOooooh! I get to open it!" Tom dashed forward, only to be clotheslined (much to Volderrell's amusement) by Rose.

"I think I'll open it, considering you didn't get anyone a present." Rose said standiing up to get the present.

"Yeah, meany, even the Seven went out and got stuff for us," Lynn said pointing to the several different sized packages in the corner.

"Well, excuse me for not having a job..." Tom sat up and massaged his jaw, "Volderrell, do not laugh at Father's pain."

Lynn shrugged. "If that's your excuse... Rose can you hand me my present?" She reached for the packages.

"Hm, here's one for you, Lynn." Rose passed her a small present over to Lynn.

Lynn ripped it open and opened it gasping. Her eyes were wide as she looked over at Quirrell. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked him as he looked over to look.

He smiled nodding.

"What?" Tom rose up on his knees to try and see.

"A ring!" Lynn said slipping it on her finger and showing off the silver coated ring with a diamond. Lynn almost seemed to be glowing with excitement.

Quirrell chuckled and looked quite pleased with himself as she jumped around excitedly on the couch. "And there's a note with a question on it. So Lynn tell me, what's your answer."

"It's a yes!" Lynn said flinging herself into him and he hugged her still smiling.

"Oh boy! Another wedding...Hm, I sense we'll be needing some writing utensils." Tom smiled and shook his head.

"Yay!" Rose clapped her hands and darted over to hug them.

Lynn hugged her back excitedly. And Quirrell hugged Rose as soon as Lynn let go. He then looked over at Lynn, "I've been planning this for a while now, just wanted to do something special. I'm glad you like it." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"I love it, thank you Quirrell." Lynn said.

"Sooo, anymore presents?" Tom looked over at the tree.

"Just the ones from the seven." Lynn said, nodding over to the corner. "They got one for each of us, if I remember them telling me correctly."

Tom backed uneasily away, "Uh, I not so sure abou-"

"Tom, if you don't like the present, you can always return it." Rose gave him a warning look as she put Volderrell on the couch, "If it makes you feel better, I'll open your gift from the seven and you can open the gift from Quirinius."

"Oh, okay." Tom pulled the box closer to him and opened it. Inside was a boucy seat, a two way baby monitor, and some other toys and baby things. There was also a wizard chess set. "Ooh, wizard chess! Come on, Quirrell let's try it out!"

"Thank you, Quirinius." Rose shook her head in amusement as Tom set up the board.

"Your welcome," Quirrell replied looking over at Tom and sat down next to him and the board.

Lynn smiled amused, as she looked over at Rose. "Let's open the rest of the presents up."

"Yeah, pass me the ones for Tom and Volderrell." Rose gazed at Volderrell, who was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Lynn smiled at Volderrell as she got up and slowly made her way over to where the boxes were. She grabbed two and handed them over to Rose.

"Which is which?" Rose glanced at them and then at Lynn.

"The smaller one is Tom's." Lynn said. "And the massive one is Relly's."

"Oh, funny, I figured that." Rose opened the smaller gift first. Inside was an invisablily cloak that attached to it read 'Stole this from HP. Merry Christmas, Tom.' "Wow, uh, Hey Tom, you might want to see this."

"Not now, dearest, I'm in the middle of being slaughtered." Tom groaned as his queen was hauled off the board by Quirrell's rook. Rose tossed the cloak and it landed on the coffee table, completely hiding the board game. "...holy shit..."

"Sure you want to return it," Lynn asked. "Cause I'll take it you don't."

"No! Mine!" Tom grabbed the cloak, missed, and tried to grab it again, once he had it, he draped it over himself so that he was just a floating head, "I'm gonna kick weiner dogs..." He chuckled evily.

"Oookay, now Relly's." Rose opened the larger box, "Aw isn't this cute?" She pulled out the large stuffed bear.

"It's adorable!" Lynn squealed. poking the heart and it began reciting the alphabet.

"Well, now isn't that practical?" Rose smiled. "Now what'd you and Quirinius get?"

Lynn turned over to the boxes picking up one and walking over to Quirrell and handing it to him, she went back picking up the last two. She handed one to Rose and then sat down to open her own.

"I got- a wedding dress?" Lynn said in shock, and then she laughed. "I should have figured as much. And there is some jewlery too... A necklace, matching earring, and a silver anklet and bracelet with hanging bells that jingle. Sweetness. What about you, Quirrell?"

"This weird thing," he said holding out a jar of fire that floated in the jar changing colors every few seconds."And a dream catcher..."

"Ooh, floaty fire!" Tom poked the jar. It only shifted from green to purple.

"What about you, Rose?" Lynn asked looking over at her friend.

"Hm," Rose opened her present. "Well, wasn't this thoughtful!" She pulled out a photo album with a portrait of her, Tom, and an older Volderrell on it.

"Wait a second," Tom stopped tapping the jar, "When was that photo taken?"

"In the future, most likely." Lynn said, nonchalantly, like it happened all the time, as she put on the jingly jewelry and held out the dress to look at it. "Don't worry about it too much, Tom."

"Hang on, am-am I...BALDING?" Tom grabbed for the album. And sure enough, the older Tom had a definite receding hairline. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Volderrell, woken up by his Father's scream against the inevitable, woke up and burst into tears.

"Stop that Tom! You gel your hair back anyway!" Rose snapped, picking up Volderrell.

"That isn't the point!" Tom pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and could be heard scampering to his pile of presents.

"Tom," Quirrell sighed, rolling his eyes. "It could be worse. You could be bald."

'But that receding hairline means the bald is only just making it's way to taking over my head! And I'm not going to be the guy making the desperate attempts to mask his hair loss! Damn you, Lucius and your full head of hair!" Tom's voice came from somewhere to the right.

"He'll be fine. Lynn would you thank the seven for us all? Though I think I'll be locking the Cloak away for a while." Rose smiled over Volderrell's thick black hair.

"I will," Lynn said leaning her back against the couch. "I think this is the best Christmas to date."

"I second that." Quirrell said moving himself next to Lynn.

"Tom! Stop grabbing my ass!" Rose turned around, "When I'm holding your son, that is."


	18. Book Two Chapter 11

****_**Author Notes: Because the next book deals with the kids of Lynn and Rose it will have it's own part to it. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later, In Lynn and Quirrell's room-<strong>

Lynn hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights. She'd toss and she'd turn but despite how tired she felt, sleep was just out of reach. If she hadn't been so tired she'd go see Rev to let her sleep, but for the last few days she hadn't had the strength to get out of her comfortable bed.

Lynn sighed turning over to face Quirrell whom wasn't quietly sleeping like she thought he was, but instead was watching her half-awake. He smiled softly, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

I love yo-" Lynn paused, gasping slightly, and then murmured, "Quirrell?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think we need to go to the hospital."

"What? Now?" Quirrell asked jumping out of bed, helping Lynn out. He left her by the door as he rushed to Rose and Voldemort's room looking rather terrified. "BABY TIME!"

"It's not my turn..." Tom rolled over, only to be shoved then stepped on when Rose catapulted out of bed.

"Tom, stay here with Volderrell." She pulled on her cloak.

"ow, what?" Tom rubbed his stomach, "Hey!"

Rose grabbed Quirrell's arm and hurtled to Lynn. "Talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Wish us luck," Quirrell looking pale as they left Rose's and Tom's room and rushed over to where Lynn was leaned up against the wall, sitting down.

"I don't think I'm ready." She murmured, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Ready or not," Quirrell replied kissing her forehead. "It will be okay. I'm here."

Rose knelt next to Lynn, her face paling, "We may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Quirrell asked and Lynn groaned, "I don't like problems, Rose."

Rose plucked Lynn's pj's, they were scarlet with blood, "Don't panic, but I think we'll have to do this here. You seem to be hemorrhaging. Lynn, don't panic, this just means that we can't go to the hospital without the baby being born on the way."

"Oh joy..." Lynn said, placid. "No meds. . ."

Quirrell, however, wasn't as calm. "What!"

"Quirinius, go in your room and strip the bed, then get Tom down here. Come on, Lynn." Rose pulled her robe off and rolled up her sleeves, her wand behind her ear, ready for use. She bent down and started to hoist Lynn up.

Quirrell nodded, running down the stairs to his room quickly doing what he was told. It was only when he had went back to get Tom did he start really freaking out. "TOM! T-T-Tom, w-we ne-need yo-you."

Tom pulled himself out from under the covers, "Why are you still here? You're supposed to be...What's going on?"

"W-we can't g-go to the hos-hospital..." Quirrell was shaking, "T-T-To-Tom pl-pl-plea-please we n-n-need you ri-right now. Rose sa-said. I-I'm sc-scared Tom. Ly-Lynn's..." He burst into tears.

"Shit." Tom pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed Quirrell, and ran back down the stairs. "Alright, Rosey, tell me what you need."

"Towels. Bring me all the towels in the fuckin' house." Rose called from the bedroom, "I'd hate to ruin this mattress. Lynn breath, you're doing fine. Oh, and Tom keep Quirinius out of here."

"Right, Quirrell, stay here." Tom took off toward the bathroom, he stopped and looked at his friend who had collapsed against the wall looking like he was going to start crying again, "Don't worry, I know that's basically impossible, but Rose knows what she's doing." He ran out of the hallway and didn't return for several seconds with an armful of towels.

"Here," Tom opened the door and handed Rose the towels, then he closed the door and sat on the floor. "And now we wait."

There were 'birth noises' (screams, swears... You know typical labor stuff) coming from the room. "It's alright, Lynn. Push, that's it." Rose sounded unbelievably calm.

Quirrell ran his shaking fingers through his hair. "D-Do you th-th-think she'll b-be o-o-okay?" He asked in a shaky whisper to Tom.

Tom looked at him. "Uh, well, I don't know, I did faint during my own son's birth, so-" Tom stopped, seeing how this was not helping. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Rose is so damn calm, I don't know how she does it, she's so serious. Even normally."

"I wish I was with Lynn," Quirrell murmured dropping his head, "I don't like waiting."

"Dude, you know you'd just be in the way, I mean, look how much help I was. Rose wasn't on any meds and I was out, and she still did fine." Tom put his hand on Quirrell's head.

"I still hate waiting," Quirrell murmured.

Several Hours Later-

Rose opened the door slowly, "Hey, you awake?" she asked Quirrell and Tom, guess which one was woken up by her voice. Quirrell shot up, watching her anxiously.

"How's Lynn?" was the first question out of his mouth. Quirrell gulped nervously, "How's the baby?"

"Well, Lynn's fine." Rose stood calmly watching him. Tom stood up slowly. "The babies too."

"B-b-babies?" Quirrell said with a squeak.

"Yes, Quirinius, two perfectly healthy, beautiful baby girls." Rose smiled moving to one side to let him pass. Tom smiled, though stunned as he was, he was happy everything was okay.

Quirrell walked inside and Lynn smiled sleepily from their bed holding two small bundles in her arms. "I didn't scare you did I?" She asked her voice rather raw sounding.

"A little," Quirrell said slowly walking up to her and carefully taking one of the baby girls. He looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and then looked over at the one Lynn was holding. "Twins... Lynn, they're so beautiful. You're beautiful..."

Lynn smiled, "You're quite the looker yourself, Quirinius." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Could you ask Rose to- ah, I dunno... I'm tired."

Quirrell nodded and handed the baby back to her, kissed her forehead, and made for the door. He slipped out and there was Rose, sobbing into Tom's chest. Tom looked up at Quirrell, "Not as calm as we thought."

"Apparently not," Quirrell said softly and after a minute said. "Lynn's doing good. She's tired..."

"That's good." Tom gently smoothed down Rose's hair, talking over her sobs. "So, what'd you want? Did you name them?"

"Lynn asked for Rose," Quirrell murmured, "Probably to put the twins in a crib so she can sleep... As for names... No, not yet."

"Mm, well we can put the twins down in Volderrell's nursery, for now until we get more stuff. I don't think Rose is up to helping right now." Tom gently nudged Rose to the floor and led the way into the room.

Lynn tilted her head up seeing the boys. "I'm such a bother today." she whispered. A hint of a smile crossed her face as she leaned her head back down shivering slightly.

"You aren't a bother," Quirrell said kissing her forehead before picking up one of the twins and putting her carefully into Tom's awaiting arms. He reached back grabbing the second baby.

"Promise?" she asked her eyes closing as Quirrell pulled away.

Quirrell smiled softly and whispered. "Yes." He turned to face Tom the smile on his face quickly turning to a frown. His face paled and he began to shake.

Passing hovering behind Tom. "Hello boys."

"What are you doing here?" Quirrell asked watching as Passing's gold eyes flashed as she looked at the child in Quirrell's arms and then the Lynn. Passing replied with indifference. "Business."

Tom fainted, hitting the floor with a thump.

Passing sighed as the baby in Tom's arms wailed. She scooped up the child looking it over before murmuring, "If he keeps that up and I'll really have business."

"Y- You mean y-your not here t-to-" Quirrell asked as Passing hummed softly to the baby i she was holding. She looked up, "No."

"B-but you s-s-said you had b-business."

"Ah, Passing, so nice of you to come." Rose popped her head out the door. "Did you bring anyone else?" She scanned the hallway. "Quirinius, take a breath, you're shaking."

"B-but." Quirrell looked rather terrified.

"Breath boy, you'll wake the little ones. I do have business, but it is the family kind.," Passing said, to Quirrell before looking over at Rose. "Rev is downstairs. She left something here and couldn't make it up the stairs so asked me to retrieve it. I would have sent Aetas but he was busy with a time-turner, Vega and Kaleo wouldn't be able to convey what they were looking for, Isis's too young to know what to look for and would no doubt be found eating anything she could get her hands on, and Elin is off... doing who knows what."

"I see, well make sure you tell everyone that all is well." Rose nodded.

"Well, I almost had to do my job since someone fainted while holding this little gal," Passing said rolling her eyes nodding over at Tom's fallen form. "Not to worry, Quininus Quirrell, the baby is fine." Passing said to Quirrell whom fell back against the wall with the other girl still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"He did what?" Rose rushed over and started smacking Tom across the face, "Wake up, you cretin!"

"Ow, ow, I'm already awake, woman!" Tom raised his arms to defend himself.

"You fiend," Quirrell said.

"I'd agree, poor little baby," Passing said tsking, her gold eyes turning on Tom.

"Oh, right, cause I did that on purpose!" Tom shoved at Rose and stood up. "Geez, she scared me alright. And you, no one died, what are you doing here?"

"You so sure?" Passing asked sounding rather amused, "As I recall you passed out."

Quirrell looked concerned and Passing looked over at him winking before looking back over at Tom.

"Passed out, not dead. There is a difference, dammit!" Tom blinked, "Oh my Rawling, I dropped the baby!"

"Babies are very delicate, you know." Passing said softly, running her free hand across the exposed arm of the baby she was holding. "Doesn't take much..."

Tom grabbed Quirrell's pant leg, "I'm sorry, Quirinius! I didn't MEAN to!"

"You dropped 'er though." Quirrell said looking down at his friend.

"NOOO! I didn't mean it! This is almost as bad as when I found out I go bald!" Tom was carrying on for a while.

Passing shook her head while looking over at Rose.

"Almost as bad?" Quirrell asked, rolling his eyes. "That means so much, Tom. Lynn love to hear about that when she wakes. You can explain it to her."

"Uh, okay, maybe a little more than 'almost'..." Tom slumped.

"Okay, you guys you've had your fun. Lay off." Rose said and Tom scooted over to wrap his arms around her legs, looking dejectedly at Passing and Quirrell.

"Sorry, Rose, couldn't help myself," Passing said, chuckling.

"It's alright, Tom, everyone's fine." Quirrell said, as Passing glided across the room and opened up a drawer searching through it.

"Ah ha," She said after a moment pulling out a strange shaped stone, "Here we go." Passing pocketed the item in question.

"Good, so what are the babies names?" Tom looked up from the floor.

Rose smiled, "Well, Lynn chose Anna Fate and Emma Rose."

"That's perfect..." Quirrell said with a smile

"I'm flattered," Passing said, passing the little baby into Rose's arms, "I'd love to stay and chat but, I best be off. See you all later. And congrats, Quinius Quirrell." She walked out of the door as silently as she arrived.

"Let's go put them in a crib, shall we?" Rose said and Quirrell nodded following her. Rose put the small bundle in the crib and Quirrell put the little girl he had in his arms down next to her sister.

It was perfect.


End file.
